


Stranger Danger

by Thesunisinmypocket



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 'online' friends to lovers, F/M, Kind of slowburn?, Modern AU, Wrong Number AU, strangers to 'online' friends, texting au, winnie and roy are really nice here i promise so don't hate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesunisinmypocket/pseuds/Thesunisinmypocket
Summary: It all started with a wrong number and one text, but one text turned into two and three and a ridiculous amount of confusing feelings.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 416
Kudos: 431





	1. Prologue: Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT promote replying to strangers. It can get dangerous out in the real world. So please BE CAREFUL IN REAL LIFE.

**Bold – Gilbert**

_Italics – Anne_

* * *

[Monday, 13:17]

**Winnie, trust me. You don’t want to buy that fish oil soap. All the benefits it claims for your skin just isn’t worth it.**

_I’m sorry, I’m not Winnie._

**Come on, don’t mess with me, Winnie. I’m trying to help you here. DON’T BUY THE FISH OIL SOAP**

_I AM NOT GOING TO BUY THE SOAP BECAUSE I AM NOT WINNIE_

**Really?**

_Really_

**Oh shit. I’m so sorry. This must be the wrong number.**

**Again, I’m sorry about that.**

_No worries._

_Also… Fish soap?_

**Yeah. My friend’s a crazy beauty product sampler.**

**She loves this kind of stuff. But I mean, this is too far right?**

_Right_

**Well anyways. I have to talk her out of it. Sorry again about earlier**

_Don’t worry about it. Good luck!_

**Thanks**

* * *

**[Monday, 20:53]**

_So uh, I know this is weird_

_But just out of curiosity, did you manage to talk your friend out of buying it?_

_The fish soap, I mean_

**Oh hey there stranger**

**Yes, it was a successful mission**

_Okay. Just one more question._

_If “Winnie” is your friend, how could you have had the wrong number?_

_Sorry, I’ve just been wondering all day. It’s a fascinating conundrum. Surely, you’d have your friends' numbers saved, AND with their names on it._

**You are a very smart stranger. Hahaha**

**My 4 year old niece deleted all my contacts yesterday. When I asked my friend for her number again this morning, she must’ve put it in wrong**

_Ah okay then. That makes more sense._

**You seem to not be scared of me.**

_Should I be?_

**No, really. But it’s just odd considering people usually ignore wrong texts.**

_Well, I am an odd person._

_But you must be too. After all, you’re still texting me_

**I guess I am too.**

**Nice to meet you then, I guess.**

_Likewise, stranger._

**For the sake of this conversation, just call me Orchard.**

**It’s not as alarming as giving you my real name, but not too weird that you have to call me ‘stranger’.**

_What makes you think I’ll continue texting you?_

**Nothing. But just in case :)**

_Fine. Call me Carrots._

**Why carrots?**

_Because even though I absolutely hate the color of my hair, it’s the only thing I can think of right now._

_Why Orchard?_

**My family has an apple orchard. First thing that came to mind**

_Oh nice! Must be nice to have an apple orchard. I heard that when they bloom, they look absolutely beautiful._

**They really are**

_Oh well, I better go. Got to do something._

_I guess I’ll talk to you some other time_

_Or never again._

_Bye Orchard._

**Bye Carrots**


	2. Just the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is completely fictional and for fun, so PLEASE DON'T REPLY TO STRANGERS IN REAL LIFE. Stay safe, everybody.

_"You come out of nowhere and into my life."_

_\- Haven't Met You Yet (Michael Bublé)_

* * *

**Bold – Gilbert**

_Italic – Anne_

* * *

[Thursday, 9:46]

_Hi, Orchard_

**Well well well, look who’s back!**

**I thought you’d never text me again**

_Well, here I am_

_Is it weird that when you sent ‘well well well’ I imagined a villain in a turning chair with a white bunny saying it?_

**Nice to hear from you, carrots.**

**Also no, it’s not weird. That was EXACTLY the aura I was going for.**

_Hahaha_

_I hope you’re not actually a villain with a pet bunny though._

_Or even worst… If you’re a villain who hurts animals_

_That would be horrendous of you, orchard._

**HEY! I could never!**

**I love animals. I wouldn’t hurt them.**

**Well… I accidentally ran over a snail once. It was awful. I felt so bad, I cried so much that day.**

_That got dark really fast!_

**I was 8 years old, running in the park with my dad when I heard a crack.**

**When I looked down, I could see the broken shell. It was so awful, carrots**

_I can only imagine. Goodness, that sounds awful_

**It was**

_Okay. I guess I believe you. You wouldn’t hurt animals._

_Except snails. Snails better watch out._

**Not funny, carrots. Really not funny.**

_I was just teasing_

_Anyways, what have you been up to? No more fish soap related activities, I hope_

**No, thank god!**

**There’s nothing going on, really. Just the usual.**

_Oh. I guess, we’re kind of the same then._

**Why? Nothing exciting going on with you?**

_None whatsoever_

_I always thought that life would be full of adventures but maybe it just isn’t_

**I feel the exact same way**

**It kinda sucks doesn’t it?**

_Yeah, it actually kind of does._

_Are you doing anything right now?_

**No. Why?**

_Because if you aren’t doing anything, I want to ask you a question_

_I wouldn't want to disturb you further if you were busy, but since you aren't_

_Let’s say you could do anything. Just run. No repercussions._

_What would you do? Don’t really think about it, just answer the first thing that pops up._

**Honestly? I think I’d run away. Get on a ship and travel around the world. I’m quite bookish. So, I think that in each place I’d go, I’d read something to remember it by.**

**Maybe collect something too? Like small jewelries from each place.**

**If I had the money, of course. But I don't, so farewell dreams.**

_That sounds wonderful. Why a ship though?_

**It just seemed more poetic than a plane.**

_Oh_

**What about you? What would you do?**

_I think I’d write._

**Really?**

_Yeah._

_I’d drop out of school, obviously_

**Obviously**

_And I’d go someplace and write._

_In a nice cottage somewhere, alone with the trees_

**That sounds nice**

_Oh shit. I dropped some info about myself, didn’t I?_

**Yeah, I noticed, but I didn’t want to freak you out.**

**It’s okay though, I don’t know which school you go to.**

_Okay._

_I hope you don’t take offence that I still don’t fully trust you._

**Trust me. It’s fine**

**I don’t completely trust you either**

**You could be an axe murderer for all I know**

_I might be_

_But I’m not_

**That’s what an axe murderer would say**

_Ugh, you’re right_

**Yeah, you’re texting to a genius**

_Oh yeah?_

_I bet you are or were always the best student in your class_

**Not trying to brag or anything but as a matter of fact, I am**

_Uhm…_

**What?**

_You accidentally shared info._

_Man, WE ARE BAD AT THIS_

**OH YOU’RE RIGHT**

**WE ARE BAD AT THIS**

**TENSES**

**WE SHOULD PAY ATTENTION TO TENSES**

_We really should._

_But don’t worry. Like you said, I don’t know which school you go to._

_And if you do worry, just have your phone GPS off. No one should be able to locate you._

**Nah I’m not worried.**

**If you were to stalk and find me, I’ll have you know that I am trained in judo**

_Are you really?_

**No. But I bet it scared you a little right?**

_No. Because I wasn’t ever going to stalk and find you_

_You flatter yourself_

**I just appreciate my safety that’s all**

_Well, in that case, carry pepper spray anywhere with you_

_And do get trained in martial arts_

_Have a baseball bat near your bed for any intruder_

**You seem to know a lot about this stuff**

_What can I say? I keep a knife underneath my pillow_

_Can’t be too careful._

**You can’t possibly keep a knife under your pillow!**

**Do you?**

_No, of course not_

_But I do have the baseball bat_

_Someone gave me that as a present_

_It's supposed to be used for baseball, but nah_

**Nice!**

**I guess, I’ll take your advice**

**I’ll look for a baseball bat**

_Habits to live by, I say_

_But really, I’m not a criminal._

**Me too**

**Unfortunately I have to do something**

**I'll be off then**

**I’ll talk to you soon, carrots**

_Goodbye orchard_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Their friendship will unfold even more and I think it might be very exciting. Oh, and if anyone was confused with what gave Gilbert away, he said "I am" showing that he is still in school, in contrast to if he was no longer a student. In that case, he would've said "I was." :)
> 
> Also, from now on, every chapter will start with some song lyrics that I think might fit with the context. So feel free to listen to the song or look up the songs. Have a great day/night everyone!


	3. Haikus and Lonely Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I don't support talking to strangers online. Stay safe everyone! 
> 
> Some important end notes below, please give it a read. :)

_"I know I'm not supposed to c_ _olor in the lines when it comes to you_  
_Undefined and out of mind_ _'til you get lost and lonely too"_

_\- Getaway Green [All Time Low]_

* * *

**Bold – Gilbert**

_Italic – Anne_

Underlined – Diana

* * *

[Friday, 11.31]

**Carrots**

**You said you liked to write right?**

**Do you know anything about haikus?**

[Friday, 12.46]

_Hey Orchard_

_Sorry I wasn’t on my break yet_

_Yeah, I do know about haikus, why?_

**Oh, there you are! Thank god!**

**You see, I am a member of my school’s magazine**

**And our supervisor assigned me to do a haiku, but I’ve never actually written one.**

**We’re still here in the meeting room discussing this month’s volume and I'm kind of worried**

_Well, have you ever learned about it before?_

**No, but I did just research it online**

**I made some drafts, but I don’t know if they’re considered haikus**

_Okay, I can help you with that_

_Just send your drafts_

**Alright, sounds good**

_Good luck_

_It doesn’t have to be done today right?_

**No, don’t worry**

_Okay. Because I might not look at it immediately. Still got classes and all_

**I completely understand, don’t worry**

**Thank you…**

_No problem_

**But hey, who knows, maybe my drafts are so good that I don’t need your help anymore**

_If it comes to that, then good job_

_But I highly doubt it_

_I’m sure that even if you no longer need my help, you’d still be texting me about it_

**We’ll see *smirking face emoji***

_Also, a magazine? How fancy_

**It’s not fancy**

**All schools have their own form of publishing, right?**

_I mean, yeah_

_My school has a newspaper but that’s just black and white_

_A fully edited magazine on the other hand seems extravagant_

**I bet you’re in your school paper**

_Of course I am_

_I’m the head editor *smiling face with sunglasses emoji*_

**Show off**

_Jealous?_

**Nah, I’m perfectly happy as ‘contributing writer’**

* * *

Anne, why are you smiling at your phone? 

_Why are you texting me? You’re sitting right in front of me._

THEN LOOK UP!

* * *

“Who are you texting?” Diana asked.

“Just a friend.” Anne said, nonchalant, as if texting a random number about haikus was completely normal.

“Okay?” Diana wasn’t convinced. “Your phone’s still chiming by the way. Whoever your friend is, they seem excited.”

“Yeah, I guess they are.” Anne smiled.

“You were smiling a lot, you know. Is there something you want to tell me?” Diana asked as she squinted her eyes a little in suspicion.

“Maybe," Anne teased. "But not yet.”

* * *

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

_Orchard, your handwriting looks like chicken scribbles_

**Take it or leave it**

_Hey, you’re the one who asked for my help_

_I can leave it, you know._

**Alright, alright, I’m sorry carrots**

**Please, just help me**

**Are they good?**

_They’re good enough_

**Really?**

_Yeah, really_

_Seems like you didn’t actually need my help_

**I read a lot while I waited for your replies earlier**

**Is it really okay?**

_It’s okay_

_But I don’t think it’s ‘publish worthy’ just yet_

_Practice a little bit more?_

**I’ll make more then!**

**Thanks carrots**

_Don’t thank me. I didn’t actually help with anything_

**Well, you read it**

**Helps enough**

* * *

[Friday, 17.23]

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

[Friday, 23.09]

_Orchard, I am so so so sorry for such a late reply_

_I was working and then I had to go eat dinner and do more stuff_

_I’m sorry_

**Oh hey!**

**No worries, carrots!**

**I understand you have a life too**

_I really like your fourth haiku_

**Really?**

_Yeah!_

_I wonder why you don’t just type them though_

**I like writing them by hand better**

**In a notebook and all**

**I don’t know why, but it just feels nicer when you write it on paper**

_I guess I get what you mean_

_But still, your handwriting is awful_

_fourth haiku though *thumbs up emoji*_

**Thank you**

**I was proud of that one too**

_How many haikus do you need?_

**As much as how many is needed to fit in a page**

**I’ll make more**

_*sent a photo*_

**Did you just write that?**

_Yeah_

**Oh wow, it’s really good**

**Now I feel insecure with my haikus**

_Don’t be_

_That wasn’t why I sent it to you_

_I’m sorry I didn’t mean to_

**Don’t apologize!**

**I love it, it’s really food**

***good**

**Also, your handwriting is really nice**

**You still write cursive?**

_I write faster in cursive_

**Oh**

**You’re not busy, are you?**

_No, it’s Friday night after all_

_I’m done for the week_

_I think I’ll just sleep_

**Oh? Is it late for you? What time is it?**

_Uh uh, that counts as personal info_

_You'll know my timezone_

**Right**

**Sorry**

**I know we live in the same country based on our phone numbers**

**but considering we have multiple timezones, I guess that makes sense**

_Don’t be sorry_

_It’s alright_

**So, you’re going to sleep?**

_I can stay with you for a while_

**No, no**

**Go to sleep**

_Are you sure? I don’t mind staying up a little bit_

**No, I’m sure you’re tired**

**You said you were working, right?**

**It’s alright.**

**I’ll talk to you tomorrow?**

_I’d like that_

_I’ll talk to you tomorrow :)_

_Goodbye orchard_

**Have a good sleep, carrots**

[Saturday, 01:58]

**Hey**

**I typed you something so that you don’t have to read my ‘chicken scribbles’**

**Haikus from orchard to carrots:**

**1.**

**T’was another day**

**Of helping friends from fish soaps**

**Found carrots instead**

**2.**

**I screamed at carrots**

**It was an honest mistake**

**but carrots yelled back**

**3.**

**Caught me off my guard**

**Didn't think I would enter**

**A newborn friendship**

**4.**

**Thought I met a foe**

**But carrots can be sweet too**

**How lucky of me**

[Saturday, 08:11]

_Those are definitely your best, yet._

* * *

[Saturday, 11:34]

Anne, you’re not working today are you?

Let’s hang out

_Hey Di, I’d love to!_

_I have nothing to do today._

_I think Marilla and Matthew would be okay with me going out_

_What time and where?_

Great! 1 pm at the farmer’s market?

They’re open till 5 right?

_Yeah they’re open till 5_

_I’ll see you there_

_We can get those fruit tarts you like so much_

YES!

I’m excited! See you

* * *

Anne met Diana in Avonlea’s farmer’s market. They had stands every weekend from 7 in the morning until 5 in the evening. Anne had always loved the fresh produce and the pastries they sold. The two girls wandered around looking and stopping by everywhere. Anne bought some fruits for her and Diana and some for the house, while Diana got some fruit tarts and pastries for the two to share. They found a nice place to sit down in and chatted while they ate the goods.

As they talked, Anne kept glancing at her phone, hoping for a notification to show up. Every time a light seemed to come on, she would be disappointed to find it was an email from _Duolingo_ reminding her to practice or something else she found irrelevant at the moment. She tried so hard to concentrate on Diana, who was passionately telling her about Minnie-May’s latest mischief, but she wasn’t fully there. The brunette noticed how absent her friend was and stopped.

“Anne, you keep glancing at your phone. What’s going on?” She asked.

“Nothing.” Anne shook her head.

“Don’t bullshit me, Anne. You know that never works.”

“If I told you, you’d freak out.”

“You didn’t do anything illegal did you?” Diana whispered, her eyes wide.

“Diana, why is it that you always assume it’s something illegal?”

“Well is it?”

“No!” Anne exclaimed. She tucked her loose hair behind her ear and continued. “Do you remember yesterday at lunch when you caught me texting?”

“Yeah?” Diana asked, intrigued.

“Well, a couple of days ago, someone sent me a text. It was meant for a friend, but they accidentally sent it to the wrong number which happened to be mine. And stupid me answered back. Thus, a conversation was born. We’ve been texting ever since and they’re really nice, Di.” Anne said before sipping her peach iced tea. “So I guess, I’ve been kind of hoping for a text.” Anne said, with a tone that made it seem more like a question.

“Okay, WHAT?” Diana said _very_ loudly.

“Shh!” Anne immediately shushed her friend. “See, I knew you’d freak out.”

“Talk about stranger danger! What on earth were you thinking replying to a stranger like that? They could stalk you, you know! They could be here right now! What the hell is wrong with you?! And to think that you’re actually fond of this person, waiting for their text and all.”

“It’s fine, Diana. They’re not stalking me. Just look at their texts, there’s really nothing suspicious about it.” Anne said, offering her phone that displayed her whole interaction with Orchard.

“Fine. You don't talk about anything weird, do you?” She asked. "I don't want to read nasty stuff."

"What the hell, Di? Of course not. Just read it." Diana took the phone and scrolled up to the top. Anne’s gaze never left Diana’s face, observing the brunette’s expression as she read the texts.

Diana’s eyebrows were furrowed, at first. But then her expression would soften, or she would tilt her head a little before her eyebrows shot up. It was an amusing thing to observe. It didn’t take too long for Diana to finish reading the whole interaction.

“See? Nothing weird, right?” Anne asked.

“As of now, they seem like a decent human being. But still, they could be anyone. This whole thing could be a lie, a facade. You need to be careful.”

“I am, I promise.” Anne held her hands up.

“Okay, just one thing… You call yourself carrots?” Diana grinned, amused.

“Ugh, you know how much I hate my appearance. But it was the only thing I could think of.”

“Don’t start this again. You’re gorgeous, Anne. I mean it!”

“No, I’m not.” Anne said, taking a strand of Diana’s hair gently. “I want your hair,” she pouted. “They’re such a nice color.”

“Stop it,” Diana swatted Anne’s hand away. “Remember the last time you tried to change your hair color? It turned green and you had to chop your hair off.”

“Don’t remind me.” The redhead said, covering her face with her hands.

“Then don’t be foolish.” Diana said, sipping the orange juice she bought. When Anne put her hand back down on the table, Diana grabbed them and said, “You’re beautiful! I asked about the nickname because I’m proud that you seem to embrace it.”

“Thanks Di, I appreciate it. But that’s not the case. My brain just didn’t think of anything.” She said before hearing someone call out to the person just passing their table,

“Winnie, wait up! You walk too fast!”

A blonde girl stopped and turned around to find herself surrounded by her friends who caught up to her pace. They were a group of teenagers around Anne and Diana’s age. Amongst them were a tall, shaggy, brown-haired boy with his arm around a small girl with long, wavy, blonde hair. The girl was much shorter than ‘Winnie’. There were two other boys, one had dark, curly hair, and he was wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He was tall too and he had a nice chin. It seemed to have caught Anne's attention as she observed the group. The last boy was taller than both the other boys. He also had curly hair, but it was not as dark as the boy next to him and his chin wasn't as splendid. Next to the two boys was another girl, who was curvier than the blonde girls in the group and was the only one of the three of them to have dark brown hair.

“The organic face mask stand would be packing up soon. You know they close earlier than the others.” The taller blonde girl, ‘allegedly Winnie’, said in a British accent. “Come on!” She grinned and the whole gang grinned and laughed as they seemed to really enjoy their time together.

Anne and Diana didn’t stop glancing at them until they really left the two girls' sight.

“Do you know them?” Diana asked, sipping her juice again.

“No. Do you?” Diana shook her head before raising her shoulders in an ‘I don’t know’ motion.

“Winnie… Winnie… Winnie…” Anne repeated as she thought why it seemed familiar. “Oh my God.” She said, her eyes wide.

“What?” Diana asked.

“Winnie! Fish soap!” She exclaimed, sitting up much straighter. Diana still hadn’t made the connections yet and still had a confused look on her face. “Di! Face masks? Skin care?”

“OH! OH! Fish soap! Fish soap!” Diana jumped in her seat.

“Could it be?” Anne asked, tucking her once again loose hair behind her ear.

“It seems too good to be true if ‘Orchard’ was one of them.”

“Yeah. I guess it is, isn’t it?” Anne said, her face a little bit solemn.

"But hey, from the phone number, at least we know Orchard's in the same country as us," Diana suggested as a sign of comfort but Anne just smiled at her bosom friend.

* * *

[Sunday, 00:53]

**So, you like the haikus I made for you?**

_Loved it._

**Haha, very funny**

**I tried my best, you know**

_Why? Wanted to impress me?_

**Are you easy to impress?**

_Not really_

**Then no**

**Just felt cheeky**

***smirking emoji***

_*face with rolling eyes emoji*_

**Anyways**

**How was your day?**

_It was good_

_Got to hang out with my best friend_

_For the sake of this conversation, let’s call her D_

_We got fruits and pastries_

_They were good_

**Sounds amazing**

**I love pastries**

**Apple strudels are my favorite. Especially if my sister in law makes it with the apples from our orchard**

**TO DIE FOR**

_STOP_

_You’re making me hungry again_

_Your sister in law, I assume is the mother of your 4 year old niece?_

**Yeah!**

**They’re a good family**

**Wholesome**

_I can imagine_

_What about you? How was your day?_

**I hung out with my friends too**

**It was nice**

**Like you, we got food**

**Some of my friends bought those soy candles. They smelled very nice, but they’re ridiculously expensive**

_No fish soap I assume?_

**Back to the fish soap, are we?**

_I'm sorry, it's just so intriguing_

**HAHAH I guess it is unique, but no. No fish soap today**

**Luckily, they didn’t sell those kinds of stuff.**

**Just shea exfoliating scrubs and hydrating green tea masks, if I recall**

_Who knew orchard was such a beauty connoisseur?_

**Thank my friends for that**

_Thank you orchard's friends_

**Hey, I'm sorry I didn’t text you all day**

_Why are you even sorry?_

_It’s completely fine_

_You have a life, I have a life_

_It’s fine_

**I know**

**I just felt kinda bad for not reaching out, you know?**

_If that’s the case, I’m sorry I didn’t reach out to you all day too_

**Water under the bridge?**

_Yeah. Water under the bridge._

_There wasn’t even a problem to begin with_

**I guess you’re right**

**I’m surprised you’re still up**

**I expected no answer from you**

_I don’t know if I should be offended or not_

_I do sleep late too, you know_

_I was just tired yesterday_

**Oh**

**Well, it’s not meant to be offensive, so no**

**You shouldn’t be offended**

_What about you? Why aren’t you asleep_

**Couldn’t sleep**

**I just don’t sleep much**

_So to spend time, you text me?_

_Why not your friends?_

**I could ask you the same question**

_You texted me first_

**You didn’t have to answer**

_I guess you’re right_

**I know I am**

**Anyways, to answer your question**

**I guess I just wanted to**

**I’d just seen my friends all day so I know how their day was**

**Besides, most of them have their own partners they'd talk to**

**M has R,** **T has 2 Ps chasing her, W has someone i've never met, and C is probably snoring right now**

**But I guess I was just bored, lost, and maybe kind of lonely**

**So I took my shot texting you**

**Like I said, I thought you might be asleep.**

_Ohhh wow, big gang_

_I’m glad I’m awake then_

_I guess I get lonely too_

_D sleeps early. She’s just that kind of person_

**No other friends?**

_I have other friends_

_We’re actually really close_

_But we don’t really text unless it’s really important_

_We usually talk in person_

_It’s actually nicer that way right? Talking in person_

**Yeah, I like talking with my friends in person more too**

**Except you, of course**

_Of course_

_You consider me a friend now?_

_Aww_

**Yeah**

**Don’t you?**

_Yeah, I do too_

**Good. You almost hurt my feelings**

_I could never!_

**Hahahaha**

_Orchard?_

**Hm?**

_Do you think there’s a possibility we’ve met before?_

**Uhm. Maybe?**

**I really have no idea**

**It would be so nice if we have though**

_Yeah_

_Then I’d know for sure who you were_

**Exactly**

**Guess we’ll never know**

_Guess we’ll never know_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind reader (dianawithaj) asked me whether Anne and Gilbert were in high school or in college since Delphine's four years old. To make it clearer for you, yes, I did age up Delphine because I wasn't sure if one year old babies could mess around with phones, but I hadn't completely made up my mind yet to their school conditions. I thought about it and I think that for the sake of this story, it would be better if they were still in high school. So I hope that clears things up a little bit. More info would be in the story itself so just stay tuned if you want :)
> 
> Also, I'm completely shite with haikus, so forgive me for those terrible ones. I still hope the messages of those haikus come through though. 
> 
> So, that's that. I hope you liked the chapter


	4. Wouldn't It Be Nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I do not promote replying to texts from strangers. Stay cautious :)

_"Wouldn't it be nice to live together in the kind of world where we belong?"_

_\- Wouldn't It Be Nice [The Beach Boys]_

* * *

**Bold- Gilbert**

_Italic - Anne_

* * *

[Sunday, 03:12]

**Okay let me get this straight**

**Thor is your favorite marvel movie?**

**The first Thor?**

_Yes! it is my favorite marvel movie_

_How many times do I have to repeat that??_

**Wow**

_Hey, don’t judge_

_It’s really good_

**I’m not judging**

**I’m just surprised by the choice, that’s all**

**I rarely meet someone who has the first thor as their favorite marvel movie**

**So It’s interesting**

_Well now you’ve met me_

_So_

**Why the first thor?**

_Because it’s the first Marvel movie I’ve watched_

_And I fell in love with the franchise because of it_

_It holds a special place in my heart_

_Besides, it’s not even bad_

_It’s actually really good in my opinion_

_People are just mean and critical_

_Plus! Loki’s just gorgeous_

_But then again, he’s gorgeous in every movie_

**I completely understand**

**It has sentimental value for you**

**If it weren’t for the first thor, maybe you wouldn’t get into marvel**

**And yeah, Loki’s handsome**

_Precisely_

_You get it!_

_I’m guessing your favorite is the more popular ones?_

**Yeah, I guess it is**

**Captain America: the winter soldier**

**TOO GOOD**

**I AM IN AWE**

**Plus… *smirking emoji***

**Bucky Barnes can get it!!!**

_Hahahahahahhahahaha_

**But so can natasha…**

**And falcon and steve**

**And peggy and sharon**

**And maria**

**Maybe not fury, he scares me**

_Hahahhahahahahahahahahhaahahaahahha_

_Stopppp_

_I get it_

_They’re all beautiful_

**They are though!**

**Steve’s my favorite out of the og 6**

**Is thor yours?**

_No, but he’s a close second_

_Natasha’s my favorite of the whole marvel characters_

_Tony’s my third because he’s a precious child and I love him_

**Oh yeah??**

**Why natasha? is it the red hair?**

**Out of all the marvel characters, bucky is my favorite**

**T’challa is a close second**

_I’ll answer about natasha later_

_Why bucky and t’challa?_

**Okay, but you have to answer**

**T’challa because he’s a great king and person. I guess I just respect him a lot**

**Bucky…** **Maybe just because I relate to him most?**

**He’s loyal and I personally think he’s brilliant**

**He’s a fighter and he does what’s right, but he’s not always clear**

**That makes him human**

**Not that I think I’m brilliant, but I think I’m loyal**

**And at times, maybe I get confused too, I’m not always clear**

**That makes me human**

_Wow, that’s profound_

**And you? Why natasha?**

_Okay, my turn..._

_Well_

_It’s honestly just because natasha hits too close to home_

_Aside from the red hair, I think we have a lot in common_

_I’m gonna tell you a little bit about my background_

_Nothing that will give anything away_

_So don’t freak out_

_And if you turn out to be a criminal,_ _don’t do anything you’ll wish you didn’t do_

_Remember, n_ _atasha’s my role model_

_I can whoop your ass_

**Okay**

**I promise I won’t freak out**

**Cross my heart**

**Also, I thought we established we weren’t criminals!**

_Better safe than sorry_

_I’m just worried sometimes_

**Yeah, I get it**

**But go**

**Storytime**

_Like natasha, I was an orphan_

_I know she was recruited by the KGB, but still. She was all alone like me_

_And the foster home wasn’t a breeze, let me tell you that_

_It was a bit like the red room_

_Except my torturers weren’t turning me into an assassin_

_They just made me miserable_

_So I relate to her in that aspect_

_But seeing her so strong, capable, smart, and kind_

_It gave me hope that maybe a red haired orphan from nowhere can be like natasha romanoff_

**Oh…**

**Thanks for telling me that**

**I know it mustn’t have been easy to tell a story about your past**

_Thanks for listening_

_Well, reading_

**If it’s any consolation**

**I’m an orphan too, kind of**

**So I guess I understand a little bit of how you feel. It can get a bit sad sometimes**

**My mother passed away during childbirth**

**She couldn’t make it**

**My dad got sick a few years ago. He just passed away 6 months ago**

**And my brother? We're not blood related, h** **e’s my adoptive brother**

**He was a family friend and my dad’s business partner before he and his family took me in**

**I'll always be grateful that he did**

_I’m glad you shared that with me too_

_I’m very sorry for your loss_

_6 months isn’t too long ago_

_It must still be painful_

**It will always be painful**

**But I’ll live**

**That’s just life right?**

_I’m glad_

_And yeah, I guess that's just life_

_We gotta be tough_ _even when it sucks :(_

**How did it end up for you?**

_Oh I got adopted when I was thirteen_

_My adoptive parents are not spouses_

_They’re siblings, but they never got married to anyone_

**I’m so glad to hear that!**

**Are they nice?**

_Yeah_

_They’re super nice_

_They wanted a boy, but got me instead_

_So there was a little bit of getting used to_

_But in the end, we love each other_

_Now life couldn’t be better_

**I’m so so glad!**

**You deserve good things carrots**

_You don’t even know me, orchard_

_But thanks for saying so_

**:)**

_:)_

**I hope you don’t mind me asking, but do you know anything about your biological parents?**

_I don’t mind._

_I’m actually kinda glad you asked_

_It’s nice talking about this to someone_

_Maybe the fact that you don’t know me gives me freedom to actually tell my story without feeling judged_

_I know my parents were from Scotland._

_And I know they passed when I was a baby. They got really sick and didn’t make it_

_But that’s the only thing I know thus far_

_I’m still looking for answers_

_Maybe someday I’ll find more_

**I really hope you will**

_Thanks Orchard_

**Are you gonna go to sleep?**

**It’s okay**

**I don’t want to keep you up all night**

_You’re not gonna sleep?_

**Maybe not**

_Why not?_

**I’m still not sleepy**

_What are you going to do?_

**Read maybe**

**Or!**

**Make more haikus**

_Oh!_

**It’s okay**

**You can sleep if you want to**

_Are you sure it’s okay?_

**It’s okay**

**I have books and a deadline to keep me company**

_If you’re sure_

**I’m sure**

**Sleep well carrots**

_Thank you orchard_

_It was really nice talking to you_

_Goodnight and good luck with the haikus_

[Sunday, 04.33]

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

***sent a photo***

**Are these ‘published worthy’ yet?**

* * *

After Carrots went to sleep, Gilbert couldn’t help but reread their texts again. They had been texting for hours, but it was so exciting that it felt like mere minutes. He thought about Carrots' life. Whoever they were, they were strong and he respected them for it. A part of him was glad to just talk because even if Carrots wasn't who they said they were, even if Carrots made everything up, he's never felt so understood before. So until he feels some red flags, he'll enjoy his friendship with Carrots and continue it. When he knew he was getting too invested in re-reading their texts, he shifted his focus to the haikus he had to make until he fell asleep. He was sound asleep until a loud ‘clang’ noise startled him and woke him up. He got up, took his phone in case an emergency had happened, and ran to see where the noise was from. As he went down the stairs, he saw Bash washing dishes in the kitchen with Mary. Everything seemed fine.

“What happened? Is everything alright? I heard a clang.” Gilbert asked, from the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh, hey there, Blythe.” Bash smiled.

“Good morning, Gilbert. Sorry if we woke you up, Bash dropped the pan.” Mary said, casting a dirty look at Bash who dared to drop her pan. “Did you get enough sleep?”

“I guess so.” Gilbert replied, walking over to the kitchen table.

“I know you have trouble sleeping, but you should get enough rest.” Mary held his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Mary. I just don’t sleep that much.” He said with a smile.

“Here… Eat your breakfast, Blythe.” Bash said, handing a bowl of warm, thick lentil soup and a side of toast to the younger boy.

“Thanks.”

“How’s everything going on with you? Anything interesting with your friends?” Mary asked in her motherly way.

“Uhm, nothing’s really going on.” Gilbert said, not wanting to tell them about Carrots. He knew they’d freak out if he told them he’s been texting frequently to a stranger.

“How was the farmer’s market yesterday?”

“It was good, fun. I really enjoyed it. Maybe I could take Dellie there next week. She’d like that, right?”

“Sounds like a good idea,” Bash said just as Gilbert’s phone lit up. Gilbert immediately checked on it. His expression softened and he smiled as he read the notifications that displayed ‘carrots’.

“Don’t play with your phone when you’re eating, Blythe.” Bash said.

“Sorry Bash.” He said, looking like a defeated puppy as he put his phone down. 

“You were smiling. You’ve got a secret someone we ought to know about?” Mary asked with a smile.

“A special someone?” Bash teased.

“No, no.” Gilbert shook his head. “It was just a funny text, that’s all.” Of course, it wasn’t a funny text. He had to lie until he was ready to tell Mary and Bash the truth. But for now, he’d stick to keeping this a secret. He couldn’t imagine how frantic his family and friends would be if they knew.

He continued eating his breakfast trying hard to suppress a smile that kept threatening to show up on his face.

* * *

[Sunday, 09.27]

_Congratulations Orchard_

_I personally think they’re published worthy_

_I hope your supervisor approves them_

_*thumbs up emoji* *thumbs up emoji* *thumbs up emoji*_

**Thank you carrots!!!**

_Woah, you’re up?_

**Yeah**

**Why is that surprising?**

_You slept later than I did, and I just woke up_

**My brother dropped a pan and the sound woke me up**

_Ohhh_

**Any plans for today?**

_I don’t know yet_

_Maybe I’ll bake something_

_I bought fruits yesterday so maybe I can make a pie or something_

**Woah! You can bake?**

_Kind of_

_I mean, they’re not really good_

_But I’m learning_

_I’ll send you a pic if I end up baking_

**Great, can’t wait!**

_What about you?_

_Do you have plans?_

**Hmm… I don’t know**

**Other than those haikus, I don’t really have anything due at the moment**

**I guess I finished them all**

_Nice!_

_I’m guessing that when you said you were on top of your class, you really weren’t joking_

**I’m not**

**I may not seem like it because I joke around a lot**

**And I may be playful**

**But I do study**

_I don’t doubt it_

_Not anymore_

**;)**

* * *

After breakfast, Gilbert got himself ready and sent in his haikus to his supervisor. He was really glad he could finish them (of course with a little consultation from Carrots). He just hoped they were good enough. Bash and Mary left not too long after breakfast to take Dellie on a playdate. Finally having some alone time, Gilbert saw that it was really nice outside. It was a bit chilly, but not too cold to make him shiver. He put on a light sweater, took a book, and decided to go take a walk on the Blythe-Lacroix apple orchard. On days like this, he was glad he lived in a more rural area.

After walking around for a bit, he settled on sitting below one of the apple trees with a book in his hand. He had meant it when he told Carrots he was ‘bookish’. This was one of the books Bash had given him for his birthday. Gilbert hadn’t had the time to read it yet, so at the moment, when all was quiet and the air was crisp and nice, he nestled on the apple tree and opened the first chapter. Gilbert didn’t stop reading until he had an urge to check his phone in case Bash or Mary texted him. He was glad to find that another person texted him instead.

* * *

[Sunday, 13:55]

_I made apple pie_

__

[Sunday, 14:23]

**NO WAYYYY**

**APPLES???**

**LIKE ME???**

**AWW CARROTS**

_Who said it had anything to do with you?_

_*face with rolling eyes emoji*_

***sad frowning face emoji*** ***sad frowning face emoji*** ***sad frowning face emoji***

_I’m just kidding, orchard_

_Don’t be sadd_

**You hurt my heart**

**I could never recover!**

_Now you’re being dramatic_

**Hahaha I’m just teasing**

**That looks delicious though**

_I’m glad to say that it is_

_My friends came over_

_You’ve already heard of D, but another one of my friends, let’s call him C, also came over_

_They helped me with it_

**Oh nice! Your friends seem so tight knit**

_We are tight knit_

_You aren't wrong about that_

**Wouldn’t it be nice if we knew each other?**

**I really wish we did so that I could send you apples from the orchard**

_That would be really nice_

_Oh man, I wish we did know each other_

_:(_

**_:(_ **

****

_Wouldn’t it be nice if we lived nearby or something?_

_Maybe then we would’ve been friends or acquaintances before this_

**Yeah. It would be nice**

_What did you end up doing?_

**I’m at the orchard, actually**

**It’s really nice outside**

**Where I am at least**

**So I decided to spend the day outside**

_Oh!! Send me a picture of your orchard_

**Okay, hold on**

_THAT’S SUCH A PRETTY PICTURE!!!_

_YOU’VE GOT SUCH A GOOD EYE_

**Thank you**

_I’m so jealous_

_I really wish I could go there sometime_

**It’s really nice**

**I ended up reading here for hours**

_Oh?_

_What are you reading?_

**It’s a book called Defending Jacob**

**SO GOOD**

_Really?_

**Yeah, I’m a few chapters in and it’s really really good**

**I’ve been reading it non-stop until I finally checked my phone**

_I’ll give it a look_

_I might like it too :D_

_It’s so romantic reading in the orchard_

**You should! And then maybe we could talk about it**

**I guess it is kind of romantic isn’t it?**

**Even if the book itself isn't romantic**

_Sounds good, i'll let you know when I finish the book_

_then we can talk about it_

_don't spoil it to me_

_And yes, it is romantic! The vibe of the orchard, i mean_

_I might actually go to a bookstore right now since C wants to go out_

_I'll get the book and I’ll talk to you later?_

**Okay**

**Have fun!**

* * *

“Who were you texting?” Cole asked as he put on his seatbelt before starting his car.

“Nobody.” Anne answered quickly, glancing at Diana who smiled at her, knowing exactly who Anne was texting. Diana was also the only person who knew why Anne made an apple pie instead of another fruit pie.

* * *

[Sunday, 20:10]

_First chapter in and I am HOOKED_

_It’s really good!!!_

_How did you know about this book?_

**My brother gave it to me for my birthday**

_Oh is it your birthday???_

**No, no hahahah**

**My birthday was a while ago**

**He gave me a few books**

**I just haven’t read this one yet**

_Oh, happy late birthday then_

_*party face emoji*_

**Hahaha thanks carrots**

**How was your day with D and C?**

_It was good_

_They accompanied me to the bookstore_

_After we got the book, we went to the arcade_

**Oh, I love the arcade!**

**You know those table hockey things?**

**I love those**

_WHAT? I hate those_

_I’m so bad at it_

**Just practice, I’m sure you’ll get better**

**Unless you’re playing with me, then you won’t win**

***smirking emoji***

_*face with rolling eyes emoji*_

__

**Hahahaha**

_Anyways, how did you spend the rest of your day?_

**I just prepared myself for tomorrow**

**Helped made dinner**

_Ah_

_Is your school fun?_

**Kind of**

**It’s only fun because I have my friends with me**

**And you?**

_I guess mine isn’t that fun either_

_There’s not a lot going on_

_It’s only lively when there’s an event and it’s definitely only liveable because of my friends_

**What events do you have in school?**

_Aside from the occasional sport matches with other schools?_

**Yeah**

_We have the usual dances_

_But I’m never really into those_

_The school plays though. That’s fun_

_My class did mamma mia last year_

**That sounds so fun!!!**

**Did you get a role?**

_Uh no. I was in the prop team with C and J_

_D was main pianist for the music team_

_My friend, R was Harry though. And J was Sophie_

_Wait, three of my closest friends’ names start with a J_

_Damn_

_Okay_

_Jo got Sophie, Ja was in the prop team with me, and the Je did the lighting_

**You have a big group too!**

**We don’t really have school plays but we have this big science exhibition sometimes**

**We also have these music performances**

**My friend M is in a band. He plays the banjo**

**His band is kind of like Mumford and Sons s** **o that’s cool**

**His girlfriend swoons every time they play**

**And sometimes there's the occasional dance too I guess.**

_Hahaha_

_Are they any good?_

**They’re really good!**

_What’s the music night like?_

_Is it mandatory?_

**It’s just a performance during the end of each semester**

**It’s kinda mandatory just because it’s usually on the last day of school and people still go to school, right?**

**It’s done to kind of like commemorate the tough times and end it with something fun**

**Bands play, some solo acts perform too**

_Oh that seems so fun_

_Do you play sports?_

**I play them but not competitively**

**What about you?**

_Oh god no_

_Not at all_

_I do like going to the games though_

_I just like the cheerful aura_

_Plus I get to support my friends_

_Love the atmosphere, hate the exercise_

**Hahahah**

**I like the games too**

**None of my friends play competitively**

**But W and R are cheerleaders so we come to cheer them on**

_Hahahhaha cheering the cheerleaders_

_But I do get it_

_I cheer on the cheerleaders too_

_R plays basketball and Jo is a cheerleader_

**Oh! That's cool**

**We also cheer for C. He's my school's mascot**

**Hahhahaha**

**He surprisingly does a great job in the suit**

_That’s awesome!_

_Do you have a cool mascot?_

**Oh it’s so intimidating!**

**Rival schools are so scared of us!!**

_I can feel the strong sarcasm through this screen_

_Is it that bad?_

**No, it’s not bad**

**It’s a beaver**

**Nature’s engineer**

_That’s cute_

_And unique_

**Do you have a mascot?**

_Yeah_

_It’s kinda common though_

_Not as interesting as a beaver_

**What is it?**

_It’s a tiger_

**Oh**

**But I’m sure it’s intimidating**

_I don’t think so_

_No one really pays attention to the mascot_

_My mascot's kinda boring_

**Hahahah**

**C’s really good as the beaver**

**He does this routine with the cheerleaders, it's really fun**

**When there’s a game, I’ll video record it for you**

_I’d love to see it_

_Don’t forget it_

**I won’t**

**Hey carrots, I’m really sorry but I have to go**

**It’s my turn to read a story and tuck in my niece**

_Don’t be sorry!_

_Go ahead_

**Bye carrots**

_Bye_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best with this chapter, I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> And this is kind of slowburn, so please don't expect them to get together too quickly. Let's see how their relationship goes. It should be fun. :D


	5. Happy to Have You At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important notes down at the end, please give it a read :)  
> Again, I don't promote texting strangers, so stay safe everyone!

_"I guess I get the message, we don't have to stress this anymore._

_If it happens, then it happens, happy to have you at all."_

_\- Getaway Green [All Time Low]_

* * *

**Bold - Gilbert**

_Italic - Anne_

Underlined - Diana

* * *

On Monday morning, Anne went to school with a big smile on her face. She didn’t realize it, but she was smiling all throughout the morning. She didn't even feel her facial muscles starting to hurt. People around her started to think she looked like The Joker. 

“Someone’s awfully chipper today,” Roy said as he took a seat next to the redhead.

“What do you mean?” Anne asked, still smiling.

“You’ve been smiling all morning. Non-stop. It’s actually kind of scary.”

“Have I?” She touched her cheeks only now realizing how much they hurt.

“Yeah. Something happened during the weekend?”

“No, no… Just made a new friend that’s all.”

“Ayy, that’s nice. Good for you!” Roy smiled before looking at her table to find a huge book on it. “Are you reading a new book?” He asked, making Anne look at her copy of _Defending Jacob_.

“Oh. Yeah, that new friend told me about it. It’s really good.”

“Cool.”

Her friends didn’t stop questioning her cheerfulness throughout the day. By lunchtime, Diana and Anne walked together to the cafeteria.

“I know why you've been smiling all day. And I know why you made the apple pie.” Diana said.

“Yeah, because I wanted to bake. I told you when you said you were coming over.” Anne shrugged.

“That’s not what I meant! I know why you chose apples instead of other fruits. You could’ve made a peach cobbler or literally anything else. You bought tons of fruits.” She exclaimed. “It’s because of Orchard isn’t it?” Anne stayed silent and Diana sighed. “You’re too invested in this interaction of yours, Anne.”

“I know, but it’s just so easy with Orchard. I can’t stop texting once I’m texting them.”

“Please give me your phone.” Diana said, sternly.

“Why?”

“I want to see if there are any red flags. If you don’t mind me reading them, of course. If you do, then I won’t read them.”

“I don’t mind. Everything Orchard knows, you already know.” Anne said, taking her phone. They stopped and leaned on the hallway lockers, making sure they weren’t blocking the path. She unlocked the phone and gave it to the brunette who quickly read the texts. Diana and Anne never kept secrets from each other, so Anne didn’t mind if Diana read her texts. The redhead kept her gaze on Diana’s face, wanting to see her reactions. Nothing seemed to alarm Diana at first. Her expressions showed that there were no red flags until suddenly her eyes widened.

“ANNE!” Diana looked at the redhead. “You dumbass!”

“What?” Anne looked startled. “What’s wrong?”

“YOU TOLD THEM YOUR SEX?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!” 

“No, I didn’t.” Anne said, confused.

“YES! YOU DID!” Diana showed her the text.

_'They wanted a boy but got me instead'_

"You told Orchard you were a girl!"

“SHIT! SHIT!” Anne grabbed her phone and reread the sentence over and over. “Oh I didn’t realize this. Do you think Orchard realized?” She looked up at Diana, worry written all over her face.”

“I don’t know. From the replies afterwards, it doesn’t seem like they did.”

“Can you continue reading it? Help me see if they noticed.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll read it.” Diana said more softly now. She didn’t want to startle Anne further.

The redhead didn’t look at Diana anymore. She covered her face with both of her hands, thinking about how careless she had been. She wondered if this was Orchard’s plan all along. Were they trying to keep catching her off guard? Make her talk and slip? WAS SHE GOING TO GET MURDERED?! Her thoughts were going a thousand miles per hour just thinking of the worst-case scenario. Marilla was going to kill her first before Orchard did if she found out about this.

“I don’t think they noticed.” Diana said, handing Anne her phone back. “The good news is, I don’t really see any red flags. They still seem decent.” She continued, making Anne sigh. She was a little bit relieved, just **a little bit.** “But you really need to be careful, Anne. Is it really that bad if you just stopped texting Orchard altogether?” Diana asked, her eyes gentle.

“I don’t know. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad if I stopped texting Orchard. But the thing is, a part of me doesn’t want to stop. I know it’s completely foolish and really childish,” Anne said, making a face that showed she had thought about all this. “It’s just... This is really dumb and naive, but I feel that if I give Orchard just a little bit of faith, they might play an important role in my life.” She continued, looking away from Diana. Her mind wandered, spilling everything she felt to her bosom friend. “Against my better judgement, I can feel in my bones that they’re who they say they are.” Anne had a far-off wonder in her eyes. Diana could tell her friend was absolutely screwed.

“Oh Anne. I understand what you might be feeling. But you really need to think of the consequences. This thing you have going on with Orchard is not worth your safety. Please… Just think it through again.” Diana said, pleading. She was so worried about Anne.

“I will, Di.”

“Promise me,” The brunette said sternly, holding out her pinkie.

“I promise.” Anne said as she intertwined her pinkie with Diana. “And Di?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for looking out for me.”

“Always, Anne.”

* * *

[Monday, 13:09]

_ORCHARD_

_YOU JERK_

_WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME I SLIPPED??????_

**_Woah there_ **

**_What do you mean?_ **

****

_I SLIPPED_

_I FREAKING SLIPPED_

**I didn’t notice anything???**

_Good then_

_Look, I really enjoy talking to you_

_But I don’t think we should continue_

_I slipped, you’ve slipped_

_It’s too dangerous_

_And sure, maybe you didn’t notice_

_But still_

_We’re playing with fire_

**Carrots, I really didn’t notice anything**

**If I promise not to reread the texts to find out what you slipped, can we still continue this?**

_No, I really don’t think we should._

_I’m sorry_

_We might be endangering each other_

_You don’t know me, I don’t know you_

_It’s too risky_

**Okay**

**Okay**

**I understand**

**If you don’t want to text me anymore that’s okay**

**But I trust you, so would you mind if I keep texting you?**

**You don’t have to answer me when I do**

**And like we agreed before, no personal information**

**I’ll try my best not to slip**

**But with your permission, I'd like to still text you**

**Is that okay?**

(read)

[Monday, 13:53]

**Carrots?**

(read)

* * *

Gilbert didn’t know what he’d done wrong. He wanted to see what Carrots had slipped out, but he promised he wouldn’t re-read the texts. As Gilbert looked back at the ‘read’ signs, he felt so awful. Had he really lost Carrots, just because of a slip he, himself didn’t even notice? Gilbert felt defeated. He just hoped Carrots changed their mind and accepted his suggestion. Having Carrots there, even just as a silent reader **was better than not having them at all**.

Anne thought about Orchard’s preposition. How could they trust her so much? She told Diana what Orchard proposed and the brunette seemed to think that it was a reasonable compromise. Anne would be learning about them without having to reciprocate. So, it should be alright for now. Anne didn’t answer Orchard’s proposal immediately. Truthfully, she didn’t want it to be one way, but she didn’t want to lose them completely either. By the time she laid on her bed, she reached a conclusion, similar to the one a certain someone had made. She decided that **this would be better than not having Orchard at all**.

[Monday, 23:29]

_Okay_

_You can still text me_

_But I won’t answer_

_I hope that you’re okay with that_

**Sounds good to me, carrots**

**I’m glad you said yes**

**You really don’t have to respond**

**I’m just happy to have you :)**

* * *

[Tuesday, 07:28]

**Good morning Carrots!!**

**Have a good day today**

**If you’re going to school, I hope it’s not too bad**

**I don’t know if you’re in college or in high school so I wasn’t sure if you’d be going to school**

**I know college schedules aren’t always daily**

**Anywaysss**

**Have a good one :)**

[Tuesday, 12:14]

**Bad news**

**I forgot my lunch at home :(**

**Good news**

**The haikus were approved!!!**

**Thank you again, carrots**

[Tuesday, 19:07]

**I ate dinner like a beast**

**I was so hungry**

**I didn’t know I could be that monstrous just because I didn’t have lunch**

**My sister in law would never look at me the same way again.**

**I feel so embarrassed**

[Tuesday, 22:43]

**I hoped your day was well**

**Goodnight carrots :)**

* * *

Anne wanted to scream. Not replying to Orchard was torture now that it had become habit. She felt bad that Orchard forgot their lunch. School is only bearable when you can eat something in the goddamn building. She felt happy and proud of Orchard for getting their haikus approved, and she just thought how wholesome Orchard was updating her about their day and wishing hers was well.

Anne decided to look for Diana. She needed mental support.

[Tuesday, 22:50]

_Diana, are you still up? I know you sleep early_

_Di, THIS IS SO HARD_

_I keep writing replies and deleting it_

_I didn’t realize texting Orchard had become habit_

_This is torture_

_I know I’m dramatic_

_But it really does feel so sad_

[Wednesday, 06:27]

Shit, I’m so sorry for replying so late

I was asleep

Oh Anne, I know it’s hard

But I really don’t know what to tell you

Let’s talk about it later in school, yeah?

I think I can support you better in person than in text

_Yeah, that sounds good_

_Thank you Di *red heart emoji*_

Oh, you’re awake!

Do you want me to pick you up for school? 

We can talk in the car and I can bring you breakfast

_Are you really okay with that? That seems too much_

Of course it’s okay! 

I’m gonna get ready and I’ll pick you up

_You really are the best_

_Thank you, I love you_

Love you too *kissy face emoji*

* * *

When Diana's car stopped outside of Anne’s house, Anne quickly said goodbye to Matthew and Marilla before she ran to get in the brunette’s passenger seat. Diana handed Anne a cinnamon roll Mrs. Barry had made and a tumbler of tea.

“You’re a God sent, Diana Barry.” Anne said.

“I know,” she smiled, driving away from Anne’s house. “So, tell me what you’re thinking.”

“Orchard basically updated me about their day. Their haikus got approved, they forgot their lunch at home. Just usual mundane stuff, but I can’t help feeling how wholesome it is. They wished my day was well and all, it’s just too nice. I keep almost replying.” Anne said. “I didn’t realize that replying to Orchard had become a habit. It’s like trying to stop smoking cigarettes once you've smoked a pack a day.”

“Anne, you’ve never smoked cigarettes.”

“I know, but you get what I mean.”

“Look, I know it’s tough. Of course, I haven’t been in your shoes before, so I don’t completely understand. But, it’s just something you have to go through.”

“Ugh,” Anne complained.

“Think of it as a cleanse. Like the ones Josie’s mom does. You’re cleansing yourself from Orchard so that you remove toxins. I’m not condemning Orchard as a toxic person; they don’t seem like it from the texts. But since we don’t know who they are, I think it’s better to assume the worst.”

“It’s still hard though. Especially since I’ve already thought of them as a friend.”

“I know, I know. All cleanses are hard, but it gets easier after a while. Once you’re done, you’ll feel better.”

“Okay. I propose two worst-case scenarios. The first one is, what if this 'cleanse' doesn’t get easier?" Anne asked, making quotation marks as she said 'cleanse'. "Second, what if I succeed in going through it but don’t feel better?”

“For the first one, you have me. If this apple is too tempting and you want to bite it so bad, tell me. I’ll offer you something else. An orange, maybe.”

“You’re really at it with the metaphors today, aren’t you?” Anne laughed.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Diana smiled at Anne for a little bit before turning her gaze back on the road.

“And what about the second scenario?”

“That I don’t know yet.” Diana said, making Anne sigh. “Does anyone else know about Orchard? Or is it just me?”

“It’s just you. Marilla might kill me if she knew. Matthew might be worried, but I don’t know how he’d react. And I know our other friends would freak out.”

“I know Cole was a bit suspicious the other day. You were smiling so much when you texted.”

“Ugh, am I that obvious? Am I really that chipper when it comes to Orchard? I mean yesterday, before our epiphany moment and everything came crashing down, Roy told me I was smiling so much, that I looked creepy. Jane and Josie said I looked like The Joker.”

“Well you were awfully cheerful yesterday. Before lunch, at least.” Diana said. “Does Orchard really make you that happy?”

“I don’t know. I don’t even understand what Orchard makes me feel.” Anne sighed.

When they arrived at school, the two girls had to go separate ways since they had different morning classes.

“I trust you won’t make bad decisions today?” Diana shouted, walking away from her.

“I won’t.” Anne shouted back as they got further. She laughed, wondering how lucky she was to have Diana. She sat down in history class next to Jane, who was not to be disturbed in the morning. She checked her phone before the teacher came in to find a notification from Orchard.

[Wednesday, 07:43]

**Have a good day Carrots!**

Just a simple text like that made her grin. She wanted to reply so badly. In order to stop herself, she turned off her phone immediately and didn’t turn it back on until lunch.

During lunchtime, Anne put her phone on the cafeteria table. She was surrounded by all her closest friends as they shared tales of how their day was going. Her phone constantly lit on with notifications and she turned the screen around so it would face down. Jerry, who sat in front of the redhead noticed how her phone kept lighting up.

“Is everything okay? Your phone’s going crazy.”

“It’s fine, Jerry.” Anne smiled. “Thanks for asking.” She looked at Diana who was sitting next to Jerry. The brunette girl gave her a sympathetic look.

“Is it the same person you were texting that day Di and I came over to your house?” Cole asked before taking a bite of his lunch.

“Uh, yeah.” Anne said, trying to seem indifferent.

“You never told us who it was.” Cole continued.

“Do you have a secret someone we didn’t know about?” Jane teased, making everyone huddle a little bit closer.

“What?” Anne asked, feeling a little bit cornered. “No, no. I don’t have a secret someone.” She looked back at Diana again.

“Uhm Roy, Josie, isn’t there going to be a game soon?” Diana asked, trying to change the subject. Everyone turned to Roy and Josie who would know the game schedules. Roy was an athlete and Josie was a cheerleader after all.

“Oh yeah!” Josie smiled.

“It should be two weeks from now. I’m quite excited for this one.” Roy smiled.

“Oh? Who are we competing against in this match?” Jerry asked.

“The usual,” Josie answered with a smirk. “Our school’s oldest rival.”

"Josie, they're our only rival." Roy said the same time everyone else went, "Ahhhh."

“Should be fun!” Anne grinned.

“No wonder Josie and Roy seem so glad,” Diana laughed.

“The Beavers are always fun to compete with. Not only is their team really good, they're also good sports. Never any bad blood, just healthy rivalry.” Roy said.

“Oh, and they have the best mascot routine!” Cole exclaimed.

“My goodness, yes!!!” Jane’s eye lit up. “Do you remember last year’s game? That was awesome. The person did flips and a freaking split in that beaver suit.” She laughed.

“Oh right!” Jerry grinned. “That was so entertaining.”

“You guys will be there right? For the game.” Roy asked, hoping all his friends would come.

“Of course we will!” Cole said.

“We’ll always be there supporting you and Josie.” Anne added.

“Oh, now I can’t wait.” Diana protested.

“Their mascot is so cute though. A beaver.” Jane said, making a pouty face as she thought about cute beavers. The talk of beavers and mascots reminded her of Orchard and their conversation about the same exact thing. It seemed to her that every trivial thing made her think of Orchard. Again, she looked at Diana, hoping that Diana got the message, maybe even got the beaver references.

“Yeah, cute…” Anne chuckled. “Nature’s engineer.” She glanced at her phone on the table.

* * *

On her way to work, Anne decided to look at what Orchard had been sending her throughout the day.

[Wednesday, 12:22]

**M sent me a song today**

**It’s really good**

**I think you might like it**

**It’s called The Water by Johnny Flynn, feat Laura Marling**

**I hope you’re having a good time today**

**A lot of exciting things happening at my school soon**

**Hoping yours is too!**

[Wednesday, 14:50]

**M sent me another song**

**Completely different from the last one but it’s also good**

**Getaway Green by All Time Low :D**

[Wednesday, 15:19]

**T asked me what book I was reading at the moment**

**I told her about Defending Jacob**

**I’m 3/4 through!**

**I’m sad we won’t be able to talk about it anymore**

She ended up listening to the songs Orchard told her about. Orchard was right, the songs were both really good even if they were completely different. She wished she could send Orchard song recommendations too. When her bus came to her stop, she tucked her phone away and remembered that she was also about three quarters into Defending Jacob. It was so awful how they weren't going to able to talk about it. This really was torture for her. Trying her best to get her head in the game for work, Anne went into the café through the backdoor and put on her apron. She went to the counter, waiting for a new customer to come by.

“Hello Anne!” Ka’Kwet greeted her cheerfully.

“Hey there, Ka’Kwet. You seem really happy.”

“Yeah. I had an interview with my school’s magazine today.”

“Oh, that’s nice! Are you applying for a position or?” Anne asked, not really sure if the interview was for a position or if she was the interview subject.

“For a role in the magazine,” Ka’Kwet grinned. “I’m hoping to be a contributing photographer, so they were just looking at my portfolio and asking me questions.”

“I really hope you get the job. I’m really happy for you!”

“Thank you. I was lucky the upperclassmen who interviewed me were so nice.” The younger girl said with the sweetest smile.

“Aww, I’m really glad.” Anne’s eyes grew soft. She always thought Ka’Kwet was too pure for this world. “If they don’t accept you, I’ll kick their asses myself.”

“I don’t doubt it.” She chuckled. “I heard our schools are competing each other in a game soon. Tigers vs Beavers.”

“Oh yeah! Are you coming to the game?”

“Yeah, I think I will. And you?”

“I definitely will. My friend Roy is the main point guard and my other friend Josie is a cheerleader. So, I’ll be cheering them on.”

“I’ll hope to see you there too, then.”

“Go Tigers!” Anne said, supporting her own school.

“Go Beavers!” Ka’Kwet playfully countered.

* * *

[Wednesday, 20:11]

_Diana_

Hey Anne, are you done with work?

_Yeah, I just finished. I’m on the bus on the way home._

_Are you busy? I kinda want to talk_

No, not busy

What’s wrong?

_Di, you know how Orchard said their school mascot was the beaver?_

Yeah, I remember

Is it about the game with Sherbourne High and their beaver mascot?

_Yes_

You don’t actually think Orchard goes to Sherbourne right?

I thought we talked about how they could lie to you about that

_I know_

_But what if?_

Anne, it would be too good to be true

_I guess you’re right_

_Ugh_

_Everything reminds me of Orchard_

_The beaver_

_Apples_

_The blond girl we saw at the market_

_I’m sure her friends called her winnie_

They did call her winnie

But the thing is, winnie is not that rare of a name

And a lot of people like face masks and skin care products

As for the mascot, there are lots of school mascots that are also beavers

Or Orchard could just be lying about everything

_Ah shit, i guess you're right_

_It really is too good to be true_

_Wishful thinking, that’s all_

I know Anne, I know

* * *

[Wednesday, 23:56]

**My sister in law made apple strudel today**

**It reminded me of your apple pie**

**I wish you could try this**

**The apples were from our orchard**

**I took a pic earlier because I wanted to show you :D**

****

[Thursday, 01:34]

**Goodnight carrots :)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! A kind reader (GingerSpirits) pointed out an error I didn't realize I made. Hence, why this chapter revolved around it. I'm so so sorry I didn't notice it before, but I hope it doesn't make you think bad of this story. To GingerSpirits, thank you so much for pointing it out. I got to fix it and have more material to write with, so thank you. 
> 
> Again I apologize, but I really do hope you like the chapter and are enjoying the story. The characters are only as dumb as the writer, so yes, I am truly sorry (for being a dumbass).


	6. Not Letting Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reminder that I do not promote texting to strangers, so stay cautious everyone :)

_"But there's something about you,_

_something I've never known, and I don't want to let it go."_

_\- Listen to the One Who Loves You [Roo Panes]_

* * *

**Bold - Gilbert**

_Italic - Anne_

Underlined - Diana

* * *

A collection of texts Anne never sent out:

[Tuesday]

_Good morning to you too orchard_

_I’m so sorry to hear that orchard. Skipping lunch always sucks especially when you’re in school_

_I’m so proud of you, I’m sure your haikus will be well loved_

_Nahh, your sister in law would still love you even if you eat like a monster. It’s hard not to care about you_

_My day would be better if I COULD JUST REPLY TO YOU_

[Wednesday]

_Have a good day orchard_

_I listened to the songs you told me about when I was on the way to work. You were right, they’re both so good even if they’re completely different_

_DEFENDING JACOB DEFENDIND JACOB DEFENDING JACOB_

_I’M ALMOST FINISHED TOO AHHHHH_

_I’m so sad I can’t talk about it with you orchard_

_Frick, this is torture_

_:((((((((((((((_

_That apple strudel seems so delicious and I’m sure it was if the apples were from your orchard_

_God_

_It’s only been 2 days_

_I miss you orchard_

A collection of texts Gilbert never sent out:

[Tuesday]

**Please answer me…**

**Carrots, is it weird to miss someone you’ve never met?**

**HOW HAS IT ONLY BEEN A DAY**

[Wednesday]

**I wish your days are better than mine BECAUSE THIS IS TORTURE**

**When I listened to Getaway Green, it kinda reminded me of you**

**The lyrics, damn they hit close to home**

**“I guess I get the message, we don’t have to stress this anymore. If it happens, then it happens, happy to have you at all.” TOO CLOSE TO HOME**

**I didn’t think one way conversations could be so sad**

**God, I really wish we can talk about Defending Jacob together**

**Is it nuts that I miss you like crazy a lot?**

* * *

As hard as it was for Anne, it was just as tough for Gilbert. He found himself more solemn than usual, maybe even a little bit gloomy. During lunch in school, he would always glare at his phone and play with his food before actually eating it, as if he was hoping for some good news. He didn’t have the same enthusiasm and he was definitely quieter. Even though there were only slight changes in his behaviour, it made the people around him wonder what was going on in his head. He was still friendly and kind, something nothing and no one can change about Gilbert, but he just lost a little bit of spark, that’s all.

> **_“Checking in, 300 days with no reply now_ **
> 
> **_I think I’ve lost my mind, there’s nothing keeping me from going outside anymore_ **
> 
> **_My systems are critical, gotta find my way back to you_ **
> 
> **_Feels like I’m drifting alone”_ **

‘ _It sure feels like 300 days,’_ Gilbert thought as the song on the radio continued. He thought about how dramatic he was, but the one-way conversation really did feel a little bit like torture.

“Gilbert. Earth to Gilbert,” Bash said, not looking at the younger boy as he drove. Gilbert stopped looking outside the window and shifted his gaze to the older man.

“Sorry?” He asked.

“What’s up with you lately? You’ve been so quiet, and your mind always seems to be elsewhere. Is everything okay?” Bash asked, his tone worried.

“I’m fine, Bash. I didn’t realize I’ve been quiet.” Gilbert smiled.

“You know you can tell me anything right?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“And you know it’s also okay to feel blue sometimes.”

“I know, Bash. Thanks for worrying about me. But I’m fine, really.” Gilbert patted Bash’s shoulder.

“Okay.” Bash said, knowing that Gilbert wasn’t going to talk more about it. Gilbert shifted his gaze back to the window, looking at the trees as the car passed them. Again, he wanted to tell Bash about Carrots, but he didn’t want to freak Bash out. He could only imagine the older man’s reaction if he knew Gilbert’s been texting a stranger.

He thought he wouldn't need to avoid talking about Carrots for a while, but the hazel-eyed boy was wrong. As it turned out, he could not evade the same line of questioning at school. As he was eating with his friends, Moody was the first to ask, “Gilbert, you okay there?”

“Yeah.” He looked up to smile at Moody.

“I know this is so bad to say, but Gilbert, you look handsome even when you’re sad.” Ruby said, earning a sad look from her boyfriend who she immediately comforted. 

“Hey! Not cool Rubes.” Charlie exclaimed the same time Gilbert laughed and said, “Hahaha, thank you Ruby.”

“Okay, seriously though.” Winnie said. “Is something wrong? You do keep glancing at your phone.” The blonde girl said, pointing at Gilbert’s phone on the table.

“You look like you’re hoping for something.” Tillie said.

“It’s nothing, guys.” Gilbert said, shrugging it off, but none of his friends were truly convinced.

He didn't think anything could make him feel worst about this whole ordeal with Carrots until that night when Gilbert found himself tucking in Delphine for bed. The little girl called out to him. “Uncle Gil?”

“Yeah?” He smiled at her as he kneeled down next to her bed, stroking her hair.

“I heard mommy and daddy say that you might be sad.” She said, her face looked unhappy. “I don’t like it when you’re sad.” She went out of the covers Gilbert had neatly tucked her in just a moment ago and hugged him. As he held his niece, his heart melted, and he knew he had to be better for the little one.

“No, sweetheart. I’m not sad, not at all. Don’t you worry, okay?” He kissed her head. “Come on now, you have to go to sleep.”

“Okay…” She said, letting go of her uncle.

“Okay now, goodnight Dellie.” Gilbert said, standing up to turn off her bedside lamp.

“Goodnight Uncle Gil,” the young girl said.

[Thursday, 20:49]

**My niece just broke my heart tonight**

**:(((((((**

**I don’t want her to ever grow up**

Reading that text, Anne almost threw her phone away. She wanted to reply more than anything.

* * *

Now knowing that he was affecting Delphine, Gilbert decided to finally talk about it. On Friday afternoon, he put some of his books into his locker and called out to Tillie whose own locker was not far from his.

“Tillie?” He said.

“Yeah? What’s up?” She closed her locker, her face smiling.

“Can I talk to you? Right now.” He gripped his backpack strap. Tillie saw how hard he was gripping it and softened her expression even more.

“Of course.” They started walking together. “What is it, Gilbert?”

“Have I really been so awful lately?” He asked, looking guilty.

“No, not at all." Tillie answered, immediately knowing what he meant. "I mean, you’ve been acting a bit different lately, but it’s actually not that obvious. I don’t think anyone but us noticed it. But we are your closest friends, we should notice the slightest changes. Is everything okay?”

“The truth is, everything is fine. It’s just, besides you guys, Bash and Mary have been thinking the same thing. And Dellie heard them saying that I looked sad lately. So, she told me she didn’t want me to be sad, that she doesn't like it when I'm sad. She said it with her little face and it broke me.”

“Aww,” Tillie said, pouting at how adorable the little girl was.

“I know. I know.” Gilbert covered his face with his hands. “Now that I know I’ve been affecting her quite a bit, I think I have to come clean to someone about what’s going on. You know, get help.”

“Are you in trouble? Did you witness a murder or something?” The brunette girl’s eyes widened.

“WHAT?! No!” Gilbert exclaimed. “Look, I'm gonna tell you, but don’t tell anyone okay? Everyone will freak.”

“Okay.” She said as they continued walking.

“Recently, I’ve been texting someone. A stranger. I got the wrong number, they replied, and we talked… A lot! We’d agreed that we wouldn’t be sharing personal information but not along ago, they told me that they just realized they had accidentally slipped something. I didn’t even notice! And they ended it. I didn’t want it to end, so I told them that I would still send them texts if they’d allowed it and they did. I still send them texts; they just don’t answer. I thought…” He shook his head a little bit. "I thought that having a one-way conversation would be better than not having them at all. But seeing the ‘read’ signs with no answer is TORTURE. Tillie, what do I do?” He asked, his face so solemn that it made him look like a disappointed puppy.

“Wait, so what you're basically telling me is that you have a crush on someone you barely know?!”

“I don’t have a crush on Carrots.” He said, defensive.

“Carrots?!”

“Well, I can’t call them stranger the whole conversation. They told me to call them Carrots.”

“OH MY GOD! And what does Carrots call you?”

“Orchard…”

“Because you have an apple orchard.”

“Yeah…”

“Oh my God, Gilbert.”

“So? What do I do?” he pleaded.

“I am such a terrible friend for saying this, but I’m not really sure what you can do." She said, not entirely confident with what their choices were for this situation. "Is there really no way they’d change their mind?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’ve been on silent treatment this whole week.”

“Well Gilbert, is it that bad if you just let go? You barely know who Carrots is. For all we know, they could be a hacker or a predator. Have you been careful this whole time?”

“The thing is, I don’t want to let it go.” He said really softly. “And yes, I’ve been careful. I’m sure of it. Look, Tillie,” he stepped in front of her and they stopped walking, moving aside from the middle of the hallway to talk next to the walls. “Have you ever talked to someone and feel like it’s…” He thought about what it was like talking to Carrots and said, “Like it’s right?” Tillie gave him a look, asking him to explain further. “I don’t know what it is, but there’s just something about Carrots that I don’t want to let go. God, maybe if I weren’t so in over my head, it would be easier to talk about.” He sighed. “It’s just right, Tillie. I know it is. And of course, I’ve thought about the worst-case scenarios, about Carrots being a criminal or something. But I am just so sure that they are who they say they are. I don’t know why, but I do.” He looked at Tillie, his eyes so serious.

“Okay… First of all, no. I’ve never felt whatever is going on here.” Tillie said, her hand gesturing at all of Gilbert with a chuckle, showing that she’s never felt whatever he was feeling, but was amused by her friend all the same. “Gilbert, I still don’t know what to say to you. I’m really sorry I can’t offer more help, but I just don’t know what we can do. Maybe,” she paused. “Just keep at it? I mean, if you really don’t want to let go of them, then don’t. Maybe soon, they’ll answer you back.”

“You think so?”

“Maybe. We’ll see.” She offered a comforting smile. “Just be careful okay? Not only do I want my best friend to not get abducted by stranger, I don’t want him falling for just anyone. Especially someone they’ve never even met.”

Gilbert smiled at her concern. “Don’t worry Tillie, I’m not falling for anyone. Carrots is just a friend that’s all. Not a friend I want to lose, but still, just a friend.”

* * *

[Friday, 23:34]

**CARROTS**

**I JUST FINISHED DEFENDING JACOB**

**IT'S AMAZING**

**I THREW MYSELF FROM THE BED WHEN I READ THAT ENDING**

* * *

On Saturday, Gilbert brought Dellie to the farmer’s market just like he promised Bash and Mary. He called Tillie to ask if she was free that day and if she’d like to meet him in the market. The brunette girl agreed and met Gilbert who was sitting with Delphine.

“Do you guys want anything to drink?” Tillie asked. “I think I’m gonna buy some peach iced tea.”

“No, thank you.” Gilbert said before tending to Delphine who sat on his lap. He wiped the toddler’s mouth gently to clean the messy ice cream she was eating. The little girl was cheerful, much more happier now that her uncle decided to fix his act. 

When Tillie came back, she asked, “So, why did you invite me here? Is it still about Carrots?”

“Yeah… I just miss them, that’s all. I’m sorry about this. It’s just, you’re the only one who knows.”

“Don’t be sorry, we’re friends, Gilbert. I should be there when you’re in trouble and to be honest, I actually feel flattered I’m the only who knows. I’m glad you trust me. I know Ruby or Charlie would freak out if they knew and Winnie would probably lecture you about stranger danger for an hour.”

“Exactly.” Gilbert sighed. "Let's not even begin with Moody." He said, making Tillie laugh. 

“After our talk yesterday, have you started making a game plan? What you want to do.”

“No, I guess I don’t really have a plan. All I know is, I definitely am not going to force Carrots into anything. I just wish there was a way I could show them who I am without actually saying who I am. That would be nice.”

“You can always make them a playlist. A collection of songs that is a roadmap to your heart.” Tillie said without really thinking. She was grabbing an éclair from the box of pastries Gilbert bought. "The Pauls are always giving me mixtapes. I never listen to them, but it's a nice gesture." She continued.

“TILLIE!”

“What?” She asked.

“YOU’RE A GENIUS!”

“Thank you?” she smiled.

“You really are! Thank you. I’ll make Carrots a playlist today.” He grinned. "I just hope that unlike you, Carrots would actually listen to them." 

[Saturday, 16:07]

**Carrots**

**I made you something**

**Of course, I can’t take all the credit. T suggested I should make one**

**It’s a playlist of some my favorite songs. It’s kind of an encyclopedia of me**

**A way of showing you who I am without actually telling you who I am**

**Maybe we can find some common ground in these songs**

**Who knows, we might have the same favorites ;)**

Orchard’s playlist for Carrots:

  1. Know Me Well – Roo Panes
  2. Anyone Else but You – The Moldy Peaches
  3. Piazza, New York Catcher – Belle & Sebastian
  4. Between the Bars – Elliot Smith
  5. Queen Bee – Johnny Flynn
  6. Where Do I Go from Here – A Year on Earth
  7. Three Times A Lady – Commodores
  8. Heroes – David Bowie
  9. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road – Elton John
  10. England – The National
  11. Hear You Me – Jimmy Eat World
  12. Hey Jude – The Beatles
  13. Dirty Paws – Of Monsters and Men
  14. Vienna – Billy Joel
  15. Wild World – Yusuf/Cat Stevens



Anne saw Orchard’s text and opened the playlist they had sent her. She listened to all the songs, not skipping any of them. She knew Orchard was right. Songs can be a way to know someone without actually knowing who they are. She learned a little about Orchard this way and did find some common ground. It made her feel a fuzzy warm feeling in her heart. 

_Piazza, New York Catcher_ was one of her favorite songs too. In fact, it was her favorite.

The redhead was so close to replying to Orchard, but she knew she would be biting into a ‘cheesecake’ in the middle of her ‘juice’ cleanse if she did that. She immediately looked for Diana.

[Saturday, 17:24]

_Diana_

_CLEANSE ALERT  
  
_

What is it, Anne? What happened?

_Orchard sent me a playlist_

_Look_

_*anne sent a photo*_

_You know how songs are like guides to a person’s life_

_:(_

Stay strong!

_I really want to reply_

_REALLY REALLY WANT TO_

Come on Anne, stay strong

Just a little bit longer

_Ughhhhh_

_It’s so hard_

_And you know Piazza, New York Catcher is my favorite song_

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

I know…

_Oh Diana, I know I’m overdramatic, but it’s really like torture_

_One way conversations are so unfulfilling_

_And I just miss Orchard_

:(

You know Anne, it’s honestly hard for me to see you like this too

I’ve never seen you like this over someone before

It’s as if you actually have a crush

But please please please just be cautious

If the circumstances were different and we knew who Orchard was, I wouldn’t be this protective

But since it’s not, please just be careful Anne

_I know you’re right_

_Thanks for looking out for me, Di_

_I think I just miss them, that’s all_

_I don’t have a crush, don’t worry_

_But it’s alright if I still ramble on to you right?_

Of course! 

You can ramble all you want

What else is on your mind?

_Well yesterday, Orchard told me that they finished Defending Jacob_

_The book we were reading_

_And I was just going to finish it tonight, got a couple more chapters_

_I’m sad we can’t talk about it_

Oh :(

Well maybe you can show orchard that you finished the book too?

Once you do, you can show that you’re on the last page or something

Just to let them know you’re still there, that you're still in this friendship, you're ju st not responding too much

But you're still there, you know? I feel like that's a good compromise

And it’s cautious enough

_That actually sounds good_

_I might actually do that_

_Matthew’s calling me so I have to go_

_Thank you for talking with me, Di_

_I love you_

Okay, I love you too!

* * *

Anne spent the rest of her evening helping Matthew and when night came, she studied for a test that was coming up soon. When she finished studying, she continued reading _Defending Jacob._ She had wondered what had made Orchard freak out in their texts, so she read it with a lot of enthusiasm. It all seemed fine, nothing out of the ordinary, until she finally came across **it.** She was lying down on her bed but when she read it, she sat up so quickly, not believing what had happened.

“WHAT?” She exclaimed, totally shocked. She had never been so surprised by the ending of a book before. She was caught off guard, but it wasn't a bad ending. It was more thought provoking than she ever thought it would be and the whole point of the book finally made sense. It wasn't a regular whodunit, it was about so much more than that. And just like that, an overflowing surge of eagerness filled Anne’s whole being. She didn’t think nor did she deliberate on whether or not this was the right thing to do. She just did it. Fuck the cleanse. 

[Sunday, 00:41]

_ORCHARD_

_THAT WAS THE BEST READING EXPERIENCE I’VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE_


	7. It Seems I Keep Coming Back to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not promoting talking to strangers, stay cautious :)

_"Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you fuck up my life?"_

_\- Monsters [All Time Low feat. blackbear]_

* * *

**Bold - Gilbert**

_Italic - Anne_

* * *

[Sunday, 00:41]

_ORCHARD_

_THAT WAS THE BEST READING EXPERIENCE I’VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE_

[Sunday, 01:03]

**Carrots???**

**Is this really you?**

**Are my eyes deceiving me?**

_You better believe it orchard_

**Oh my god**

_DEFENDING JACOB!_

**DEFENDING JACOB!!!**

**DID YOU SEE IT COMING?**

_Not at all!!!_

_It was executed brilliantly_

_What about you?? Did you see it coming?_

**No I didn’t**

**I was so surprised**

**It’s such a good book**

_I totally agree_

**Tell me all about your reactions when you read it**

_Oh, you’re in for a treat orchard_

_You’re gonna have an earful of my reactions_

_Your texts will be spammed_

**Wouldn’t have it any other way**

_Get ready_

**Always am**

* * *

[Sunday, 02:26]

_So you told your friend about me?_

**Yeah, just T though**

**She’s the one in my friend group who’s most likely to not freak out**

**I was right**

_I told my friend D about you too_

_She had an understandable reaction hahaha_

_Kind of freaked out, a little bit protective_

**Totally understandable**

**I think T was overly chill**

**But I’m glad for it**

_Hahahah_

**:)**

_Orchard_

**Yeah?**

_I loved your playlist_

_And I did find some common ground_

_Piazza, New York Catcher is my favorite song_

**Really?**

_Yes_

**I’m glad…**

_I wanted to reply_

_I’m sorry I didn’t_

_If you could see the drafts i never sent out, you’d understand_

_I’m sorry again_

**Don’t be sorry**

**I’m just glad to have you back**

_Orchard?_

**Yes carrots?**

_I missed you_

**I missed you too**

**Can you please promise me not to do that again?**

**I swear, I didn’t even notice what you slipped**

_I can’t make any promises_

_But all I know is, I don’t ever want to do that again_

_Thanks for not reading the old texts_

**You’re welcome**

**I promised you I wouldn’t look at what you slipped and I intend to keep the promise**

_Thank you_

_Let’s go back to talking and being friends, yeah?_

_Sounds good?_

**That’s the only thing I want to hear carrots**

_:))))_

_So, tell me everything’s that’s been going on with you_

**Nothing much, really**

**Interviewed underclassmen for the school magazine**

**We need new recruits**

**Have a few sport matches going on soon with a rival school**

**What about you?**

_Hmm, nothing’s going on with me either_

_School, work, the school paper, the usual_

_And yeah, my school is going to have some matches soon too_

**Oh! That’s nice**

**Tell me all about it okay?**

_I will_

_As long as you do too_

_And don’t forget to record the mascot routine_

**How could I forget?**

**It would be the highlight of the game for me hahahah**

**I’ll send it to you immediately**

**Hey Carrots?**

_Hmm?_

**I sent you my playlist**

**Do you have one of your own?**

_Oh I definitely do_

_I can compile one right now and send it to you_

**You’d do that?**

_Of course!_

_Trust me, I wanted to send you a compilation of my own ever since you sent me yours_

**I can’t wait to listen to it**

_Just give me a moment okay?_

**Take all the time you need**

**We have all the time in the world**

_I’m so glad I broke_

_Screw the cleanse_

**Cleanse?**

_Never mind that_

**Hahaha**

**I hope you don't mind me saying this but I'm glad you broke too**

**You have no idea how happy I am to have you back**

_It was torture not replying_

**I know carrots**

**Trust me, I know**

_Okay_

_Here_

  1. Piazza, New York Catcher – Belle & Sebastian
  2. I’ll Have to Dance with Cassie – God Help the Girl
  3. This is the Day – The The
  4. The Big Country – Talking Heads
  5. Put Your Head on My Shoulder – Paul Anka
  6. Eighteen – Vistas
  7. Go or Go Ahead – Rufus Rainwright
  8. Please, Please, Please, Let Me Get What I Want – The Smiths
  9. Dog Days are Over – Florence + The Machine
  10. Our Last Summer – ABBA
  11. Sweet Caroline – Neil Diamond
  12. The Mouse – Ilan Eshkeri
  13. Bridge and Love’s Burning – Michael Giacchino
  14. Harry in Winter – Patrick Doyle
  15. He’s a Pirate – Klaus Badelt



_You’ve got the ultimate fave, Piazza, New York Catcher_

_A little bit of ABBA that I have stuck in my head ever since last year’s play_

_Some instrumentals that I think really reflect me as a person_

_And there’s actually a song that I would put in. But it has my name on it, so I didn’t_

_Wouldn’t want to slip anything else again_

**We wouldn’t want that**

**I’ll give it all a listen!**

**I'm guessing your name isn't Caroline then?**

_No it's not_

**I recognize some of these songs**

**Thank you for sharing this with me Carrots**

_The pleasure’s all mine Orchard_

_Hopefully you understand me a little from it_

**:)**

**I’ll try my best**

**I have a feeling you’re a little bit of an enigma**

_No I’m not_

_I’m only an enigma to those who don’t know where to look_

_In contrary to how you feel, I think you’d be able to read me just fine_

* * *

Gilbert fell asleep listening to Carrots’ playlist. He didn’t think he’d like the songs on it so much, but he did. Especially ‘ _The Mouse’._ There was just something about the progression in that piece that tugged his heartstrings and made him smile uncontrollably. It felt as if Carrots gave a piece of them self within that tune and he was glad he got to witness that.

He woke up feeling more chipper than ever. He kissed Mary on the cheek and grinned at Bash, who looked at him with suspicion. As he ate his oatmeal, he hummed to the songs he’d spent all night repeating. When Gilbert wasn't looking at them, Bash mouthed to Mary, “What the hell?” Mary shook her head, signalling that she didn’t know what was happening either. She was just as clueless as Bash was.

“So Gilbert,” Mary started. “Dellie told us about your day out yesterday.”

“Oh really?” Gilbert perked up at the mention of his niece. “Did she say she had fun?”

“Well she was certainly happy.” Bash said. “Thanks for taking her, Blythe. But please don’t give her too much ice cream next time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Gilbert grinned. He didn’t think Bash and Mary would know about the ice cream, but Dellie must’ve told them about it.

“She also mentioned carrots.” Mary said. “You miss carrots. What does that mean?” She asked, making Gilbert’s smile disappear as he panicked. He didn’t know how to answer that question.

“I uh-“ he started. “I’ve just been craving some carrots.” He said, hoping it was convincing. “That’s what Dellie must’ve meant.” He smiled.

“Oh okay. We can have roasted carrots, if you’d like. I feel Dellie should be eating more carrots anyways.” Mary said.

“If you’ve been craving carrots, why didn’t you buy some yesterday in the market? We could’ve cooked it.” Bash said, narrowing his eyes at Gilbert. The younger boy has known Bash long enough to understand that what he really meant was, ‘why didn’t you buy carrots in the market yesterday, dumbass? Now I’ll have to make a trip to buy them.’ Gilbert just cheekily smiled at his brother and didn’t stop humming songs from Carrots’ playlist the whole day.

* * *

[Sunday, 20:57]

**Carrots**

**I just accompanied my niece watching this barbie movie**

**Do you know them?**

_ARE YOU KIDDING?!_

_OF COURSE I KNOW THEM_

_WHICH ONE DID YOU WATCH?????_

**The one with the princess and the seamstress**

_OH! Princess and the pauper_

**Yeah! I think that's the one**

**The story‘s fine**

**BUT THE SONGS CARROTS**

**THE SONGS ARE GOLD**

_OH MY GOD_

_LET ME GUESS YOUR FAVORITE_

**Go ahead**

_Is it the one when julian teaches erika how to be a princess?_

_That one seems like something you might like_

_What’s it called again?_

_TO BE A PRINCESS_

**No it’s not that one**

**Try again**

_The one for the cat?_

**No**

_Ah just tell me then_

**COULD I BE THE ONE YOU’RE SEEKING?**

_OH MY GOD_

**WILL I BE THE ONE YOU CHOOSE?**

_CAN YOU TELL MY HEART IS SPEAKING?_

_MY EYES WILL GIVE YOU CLUES_

**MY EYES WILL GIVE YOU CLUES**

**hahahahaha**

_I LOVE THAT ONE_

**It’s so sweet and deep isn’t it?**

_Yeah_

_I wonder if love like that really exists_

**Maybe**

**I don’t know either**

_We’ll just have to see_

_I’ve never fallen for anyone before_

_The lack of experience sure makes it a good mystery_

**I don’t have experience either**

**But I guess when the right person comes along, I’ll know**

_Do you really believe in that ‘you just know’ notion?_

**Kind of**

**My brother definitely ‘knew’ when he met my sister-in-law**

**She rebutted his flirty comments with a sass he’d never seen before**

**And sparks flew**

**That’s what he said at least hahaha**

**Why? Do you not believe it?**

_Hahahaha_

_Not really_

_D has an aunt and we talk to her a lot. Especially me, C, and D_

_And she once said something about love that I feel is_

_I don’t know, it just makes more sense than the 'you just know' idea_

**Oh yeah?? What did she say?**

**And what's the context?**

_Well C was having boy trouble_

_He wasn’t sure if he was in love with this boy that he was seeing_

_And he asked D’s aunt for advice, we accompanied him and all_

_I can’t quote her precisely because I don't remember it word for word so I’m just gonna paraphrase_

**Go ahead :)**

_Well, she said that love is complicated_

_It’s never 100% clear_

_You don’t always just know it when it happens because who we are as a person, our personal journeys affect how we see and accept love_

_Sometimes it feels so right, but other times it can be questionable, and you might find yourself asking if you really love someone because of it_

_So for example, you might meet the right person but you might never really know they’re the one because your mind at the moment is a complete mess or maybe because your past experiences don’t allow you to trust someone anymore_

_Love’s so easily influenced, and we can never really know its truth unless our mind is truly quiet and our heart is ready_

_C’s mind was definitely not quiet at the time hahahah_

_But he figured it out soon after_

_Do you get what I mean though? You don’t just know. There’s a lot more thought put into it_

**D’s aunt seems awesome**

**It makes sense**

**My brother’s mind just might’ve been really quiet**

**But then again he never really thinks hahaha**

**I’m just kidding, he's great and he and his wife's relationship is so loving**

**But I guess she’s right**

**It seems that from my dad’s stories, he put a lot of thought into it too before actually settling down with my mother**

**Maybe because of that, the little time they had together before having me was all the more precious**

_:) that sounds wonderful orchard_

_Do you wish you’d met her?_

**I really do**

**I asked him about her**

**That’s how I know I was a breech baby**

_I’m really sorry again_

**It’s okay**

**Don’t be sorry :)**

_Orchard_

_This is going to sound absolutely insane_

_But do you want to call?_

_I know this is weird but I’d like to know what you sound like_

_Put a voice into the person_

**You’re serious?**

**We’d be giving a lot of information there**

**I’m kind of scared actually**

_You don’t have to!!!_

_I’m kinda scared too_

_I was just curious_

_But we really really don’t need to_

_Trust me, I’m worried too_

_And I will definitely not push you into doing anything_

**I want to**

**I’m scared but I’m just as curious**

**What do we do?**

_I don’t know…_

_What if we call and just say hello?_

_If our voices freak each other out, we hang up immediately_

**That actually sounds good**

_So do we do this?_

_Are we really really sure?_

**I’m in if you’re in**

_I’m in_

**Okay, let’s do it**

**[‘Orchard’ is calling…]**

“Hello?” He said softly, not entirely sure what he was hoping for.

“Hi,” a voice replied from the other side. There was a silent pause between the two sides, before the voice continued. “Are you freaked out yet?” the voice asked. Slowly but surely, Gilbert registered that the voice belonged to a female. She didn’t sound too old, she actually kind of sounded like Tillie, Ruby, and Winifred, someone his age.

“No… Are you?” He asked.

“Surprisingly, no.”

“Carrots, is this really you?” Gilbert was in disbelief.

“Yeah, it’s me,” she chuckled. “And I’m not wrong to assume that this is Orchard? The one with the niece who deleted all his contacts” She asked before continuing. “Ah shoot, I’m sorry. Is he and him the right pronoun for you? I didn’t think before I used it.”

“Hahaha, yes, this is he. The one with the niece who deleted all his contacts. And yeah, those are the right pronouns. Thank you for being considerate with that.” He smiled. There was a rush that filled Gilbert’s emotions. He couldn’t believe that just a couple of days ago, Carrots was not even texting him back. Now, he could hear her voice clear as day. “Would you mind telling me your pronouns? I wouldn’t want to assume.” He said.

“She/her. My gender is actually what I slipped before. I can’t believe we both didn’t notice that.”

“Oh…” He said, surprised. He really was oblivious to what she had slipped. “Well, I’m kind of a dumbass, so, don’t be surprised.”

“Says the guy who’s first in his class.” She said, a smile evident from her voice.

“Yeah well, it happens to the best of us.” He grinned. “Wow… I can’t believe we’re actually speaking.” Gilbert said, still in complete shock. He was having a hard time believing this was real. 

“I know, I feel like we keep surprising ourselves.” Carrots said.

“I guess we do.”

“Orchard, you don’t sound too old.” She said.

“I’m not old. And you don’t sound too old either. You sound like my friends.”

“Do you think we might be the same age? Or are you like that girl from that horror movie who’s secretly thirty but passes off as a thirteen-year-old?”

“Oh that movie! Yeah no, that’s not the case for me.” He laughed. “We might be the same age. I mean, who knows? But let’s not get into that. We wouldn’t want to be giving too much information, would we?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’m so glad we’re talking again, we’re **actually** talking.” He could hear her laugh from the other side.

“I’m glad too.”

“It’s so weird though, having someone call me Orchard instead of my real name.”

“Yeah, it’s weird for me too. If you called me Carrots in real life, I might hit you to be honest.” She laughed. Her gentle laughter sounded really nice to Gilbert. It made her more real than he could ever imagine. It made him smile too.

“Wow really? Why?” He asked.

“I hate the color of my hair, that’s why. The only reason I suggested that nickname was because it was the first thing that came to my mind.”

“Oh… I don’t see why you’d hate the color of your hair though. Isn’t red a really nice hair color?”

“I guess it is for some people. I’m just not good looking enough to pull off any hair color.” She said with ease, as if she was used to feeling insecure about how she looked. It made him feel down.

“Don’t say that. Everyone’s good looking. It just depends on who’s looking.” Gilbert said sincerely.

“What about you? Are you good looking?” She asked with a teasing tone in her voice. He knew she was mocking him and he couldn't help but smile. 

“I don’t think so. I mean, I just look like… me. I don’t even know how to explain it. I’m just me.” He said.

“Okay?”

“Well, if it makes it clearer, my friend Ru-, no sorry, R, said that I look handsome when I’m sad. So I guess I'm only handsome when I'm sad?" He said with a chuckle. "I almost said her name. That was a close call.”

“That’s such a weird compliment.” Carrots laughed.

“Yeah, I thought so too. But yeah, I don’t think I’m particularly good looking.” He said. “Well anyways…” Gilbert continued. “I know it was only a few days, but I missed you.”

“You said that already.”

“I know. But I haven’t said it with my own voice yet.” He said. Carrots let out a sigh.

“I missed you too, Orchard. Now come on, tell me all about your Barbie experience with your niece.”

* * *

“You like Britney Spears more than Beyonce?!” Gilbert asked, laughing.

“Why is that so weird? I just like her songs better. They’re catchier. Doesn’t mean I don’t like Beyonce though.”

“No, it’s not weird at all, Carrots! I’m just surprised I've finally met someone who thinks the same as I do.” Gilbert kept laughing. He was so amused by this conversation.

“NO WAY! You like Britney more than Beyonce too?” Carrots said, sounding so enthusiastic.

“Yeah! All my friends think I’m batshit crazy, but I mean, it’s not that crazy.” He exclaimed.

“Exactly! Just because someone likes Britney’s songs more than Beyonce's, doesn’t mean they think Beyonce’s songs are bad.”

“Precisely! You get it! But pop overall isn’t really my favorite. It’s just something that I encounter on the radio or in the mall and say ‘oh okay’. It’s not what I regularly listen to.”

“I can tell,” she chuckled. “Your playlist is clear on that front. You seem to like old songs a lot though.”

“I do.” He grinned. “Your playlist suggests the same.”

“Oh shit!” Carrots said suddenly. 

“What? What is it?” Gilbert asked, worried.

“It’s midnight.”

“Oh wow, you’re right.” He said, checking his bedside clock.

“Wait, it’s midnight where you are too? We have the same time zone?”

“I guess so. Atlantic?”

“Yeah…”

“Alright, I guess that’s enough personal information for tonight,” He said.

“I agree.” She replied with a chuckle. “I gotta go, I hope you don’t mind. I mean, I’ve got school tomorrow, well actually, today.”

“I don’t mind. I have school today too.”

“So, I guess I’ll talk to you later then.” She said.

“Yeah, sounds good Carrots.” He paused for moment. “Carrots, one last thing.”

“Yeah?”

“What I said earlier, I mean it. Please don’t give me the silent treatment again.” He said really softly. He was pleading at this point. The young boy never wanted to experience that ever again. “Especially not after this, not after we've really talked. With our own voices and everything.”

He heard a sigh from the other side of the phone call. “I could never do that to you again, Orchard. And if I did, I’m sure I’ll relent.” She said. There was a moment’s pause before the girl continued, “Orchard?”

“Hmm?”

“I think that when it concerns you, I have the tendency to come running back to you. Even when it might fuck my life.”

Her comment made him chuckle softly. He was obviously touched. “The feeling’s mutual carrots.”

“Goodnight Orchard.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

Anne found herself enjoying her Monday morning more so than usual. She was humming and smiling, she even had a light blush on her cheeks from all the cheer she was feeling that made her look all the more alive. As they stood in front of their lockers, Diana looked at her best friend with a wonder. She didn’t understand what had happened to the redhead this weekend to make her all glowy.

“Someone seems to have had a good weekend,” the brunette said with a curious grin.

“I did.” Anne smiled, closing her eyes as she leaned on her locker. She really was on cloud nine.

“Care to explain or must I keep wondering?” Diana asked to which the redhead responded by fluttering her eyelashes as if she in awe of something. _‘The girl’s gone insane’_ Diana thought. That’s when she realized. “Oh no. You didn’t!” She said.

“… I did.” Anne said, grinning widely.

“Anne Shirley-Cuthbert!”

Anne jumped and said, “I’m sorry!!! I couldn’t help it. The ending of Defending Jacob needed to be discussed so I bit into the apple. I’m sorry, I had to. The cleanse wasn't working.” Diana gave her an unimpressed look, but deep down she was happy Anne got her spark back.

“Just tell me you didn’t slip anything.” Diana said.

“Well nothing important, at least.”

“Okay? You’re going to have to elaborate that later.”

“I will.”

“I’m just happy to see you so chipper again.” Diana said, holding Anne’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Diana.”

“So, tell me. What did you talk about?” She smiled. 

“We talked about the book, I sent him my playlist in return for his.”

“He?” She questioned.

“And we called.” Anne said quickly.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Diana exclaimed, once again surprised by her friend’s antics. Only Anne would get herself into something like this.

“I’m sorry, I was just so curious! So, we called and now I know that Orchard is officially a he and that we share the same time zone.”

“Wait, so he might actually be here?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Anne smiled. “PEI, Nova Scotia, or New Brunswick, and I guess, some of Newfoundland and Labrador?”

“Wow…”

“I know.”

“Only you would put yourself in a situation like this.” Diana shook her head, but she was smiling. “This Orchard guy really made you come running back to him, didn’t he?”

Anne covered her face in embarrassment. “I know,” she said. “It’s as if I don’t mind if he ruins my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to the 2 most important songs mentioned in this chapter:  
> The Barbie song I mentioned (If You Love Me For Me): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dt25SFw8H4Y  
> \--> this one is kind of a love song for them, it just fits and it's fantastic!  
> The song from Anne's playlist Gilbert likes most (The Mouse): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89IIWM3RPkU  
> \--> I absolutely love this and the progression in this piece also reminded me, personally, of Anne and Gilbert. I was thinking that if Gilbert listened to this, he'd understand Anne's heart a little. It's just so lovely and full of emotion. Listen to this with an open mind and a loud volume!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that this story is very dialogue based and it's not too descriptive. I hope that doesn't throw you off from reading or liking this story though. :)


	8. Emoji Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be careful when talking to people you don't know. I'm not promoting talking to strangers, stay safe. :)

_"I like you, I like you even when I don't try to._

_Yes I do, that's the truth. I like you._

_\- I like you [Ben Rector]_

* * *

**Bold - Gilbert**

_Italic - Anne_

* * *

After talking with Diana and just before first period started, Anne checked her phone one last time before turning it off. She saw that Orchard had sent her a message. She quickly replied back and took her seat next to Josie and Roy in class.

[Monday, 08:12]

**Have a good day carrots!**

**And I forgot to tell you yesterday**

**But I really like your voice**

**Now that I sent it, it sounds so creepy**

**I’m sorry**

_Hey Orchard_

_Have a good day too_

_And if it makes you feel any better, I like your voice too_

_;)_

Gilbert laughed reading Carrots’ reply, earning him a questioning look from Winifred and Charlie who shared first period with him.

“Well you seem happy today.” Winifred said.

“I guess I am, Winnie.” Gilbert replied.

“Anything happened during the weekend?” Charlie asked with a cheerful smile.

“Yeah, I guess you can say that.” He smiled at his two friends who seemed to be really happy for him too.

His joy radiated throughout the day and spread through his friend group. He felt as if he was on top of the world, that he was just so lucky to have had a friend like Carrots. His friends still wondered what had happened over the weekend to change his mood back so much, but they were just glad to see him be his old self again. During lunch, Tillie, who sat across him asked, “Gilbert. Did it happen?”

He knew exactly what she meant and he smiled shyly before he nodded. “OH MY GOD GILBERT!” Tillie shouted, making him grin. Everyone else looked at each other in confusion. They didn’t know what the hell was going on. To them, it seemed like Gilbert and Tillie had a telepathic thing going on.

“Okay, I’m confused.” Moody said.

“When are you not confused?” Charlie replied playfully, earning him a glare from Moody.

“I’m serious. Is there something you guys aren’t telling us?” Moody continued asking.

“You’re both acting suspicious.” Ruby added before she grabbed a bite of her lunch.

“It’s nothing guys,” Gilbert said. “Tillie and I were just waiting for some good news and we finally got it.”

“It’s Gilbert who's been waiting for good news. I don’t gain anything from it.” Tillie commented as if she didn’t really care about the news even though she really was happy for her friend.

“Is it weird that I’m jealous Tillie’s the only one who knows?” Charlie said.

“I’m jealous too.” Moody chimed in as Winifred laughed, amused by her friends.

“Well it doesn’t matter. We’re all just glad you’re happy, Gilbert.” The blonde said with a huge smile.

Their conversation topic soon changed to be about the upcoming game. Winifred and Ruby were practicing so much and they were so excited to show their routine. Charlie was even more excited. He had practiced his routine with the cheerleaders and he was sure that this routine was going to be the best one he’s ever done. “It’s our senior year,” he said. “It should be our best.”

After lunch though, Tillie wanted to know every detail of what happened. She walked besides Gilbert and asked him to tell her everything.

“So, tell me everything!” She said excitedly. “How did it happen?”

“She finished the book we were reading and she texted me.”

“HOLD ON! SHE?” Tillie asked, surprised.

“Yeah, Carrots is a she. We talked about the book and she sent me her own playlist. Oh God, Tillie, it was wonderful.” He grinned.

“How did you know Carrots was she?”

“Well… We called yesterday.”

“YOU’RE JOKING!” She shouted.

“I’m really not. I heard her voice and then I asked her pronouns, so I'm sure.”

“Oh my God!”

“And guess what?” Gilbert bit his lip, holding himself back from smiling too widely.

“THERE’S MORE?!” Her eyes widened even more than it already did.

“We live in the same time zone. She could be here in PEI.”

“NO WAY MAN! NO WAY!”

“Well maybe. It’s kind of wishful thinking at this point, but at least she’s not on the other side of the country.” He stated. “It was so wonderful hearing her voice. It made her feel so real. And I guess she is real, but it’s never felt as real to me as it did when I finally heard her voice.” He said, not looking at Tillie. Instead, his eyes were in a far-off gaze. He smiled before he continued saying, “We talked so much yesterday about everything and nothing at all. It was just so great.” He said as he remembered his and Carrots’ conversation. “Oh, and her soft laughter?” Gilbert sighed dreamily in response to his own question. Tillie gaped, not believing what she was hearing and seeing at the moment.

“Oh my God, Gilbert.” She said, bringing the hazel-eyed boy back from his awe inducing reminiscence.

“What?” He asked.

“I can’t believe it. Gilbert Blythe! I think you might have a crush.” The brunette girl claimed with gleaming eyes.

“…No,” he hesitated. “I don’t have a crush.” His statement backfired on him because just as he said those five words, a blush crept on his cheeks.

“You hesitated.” She said. “And now you’re blushing!”

“Am I?” He asked, touching his cheeks. He could feel them getting a little bit warmer.

“Yes, you are! Oh my! I can’t believe I’d see the day someone manages to capture Gilbert Blythe’s heart.” Tillie celebrated as Gilbert thought about how screwed he would be if Tillie’s observations were true. "Gilbert, you like her!" Tillie said as if it was the most evident thing in the world.

Gilbert didn't answer his friend's remark but it did make a part of him thought that maybe, he might kind of like Carrots as more than a friend. Just a little bit. And because of that, he was now sure he was ultimately screwed.

* * *

Anne and Diana stayed late in school for a meeting with other members of the school paper. When they finished, they headed to Diana’s car. They thought they could go grab dinner before going home, so they went to a small family restaurant they had frequent before.

“Are you sure your parents don’t mind you eating out?” Anne asked, closing the car door as she got out of the car.

“I’m sure. I told them this morning. What about you?”

“Yeah, I told Marilla and Matthew not to save me dinner.”

“Okay then,” Diana smiled and the two started walking. They were walking arm in arm towards the restaurant from where they parked when they saw some familiar faces heading out of the establishment.

“Hey look,” Anne said softly as they stopped in their tracks. “They look familiar.”

“Oh! I think they’re the ones we saw back in the farmer’s market. Remember?” She whispered.

“Oh right.” Anne said, observing the group as they talked and laughed. She recognized all of them: the two blonde girls, the only brunette girl, the tallest of the guys, the only guy with the shaggy hair, and the one with the nice chin.

“Does anyone need a ride?” The tallest guy asked.

“No, no, thanks Charlie. I’m going with Winnie.” The brunette girl said before going with one of the blonde girls. Anne looked at Diana who was already glancing at her. _‘Winnie’_ Anne mouthed, causing Diana to smile at her.

“See you guys tomorrow,” the other blonde girl said before going with the shaggy haired boy, who Anne presumed was her boyfriend. The last time Anne and Diana saw them, they had their arms around one another. Tonight was no different.

“Okay then. See you,” the tall guy, ‘Charlie,’ said as he did one of those cool, friendly hugs with the boy with the nice chin. “Do you want a ride?”

“No, thanks Charlie. I think I’ll walk today. See you tomorrow,” the boy with the nice chin said with a smile before he walked away. Anne didn’t realize that her gaze was still on him until Diana, whose arm was still looped with hers started walking again. It brought her back from her thoughts.

“You were staring,” Diana said.

“Was I?”

“Yeah. Anyone tickled your fancy?” She asked teasingly, opening the restaurant door for her friend.

Anne said a small thank you and continued, “No, not really. I just found one of the boys handsome, is all.”

“Oh?” Diana smirked, sitting across Anne. “Two boys in the span of one week, huh?”

“What?” Anne smiled.

“First Orchard, then this other boy? Which one of the guys did you find handsome?”

“Okay first of all, no one is sweeping me off my feet. It was just an observation. Orchard’s my friend and the guy with the nice chin was just a guy with a nice chin.”

“Uh hm,” the brunette teased. "Sure Anne."

“Fine, he had a **very** nice chin. He’s a beautiful guy. But seriously though, again with the ‘Winnie’ thing?”

“I know, I know. But now that we know Orchard’s time zone, I think it definitely gives a little room to believe that the Winnie we just saw was **the** Winnie. Just a little.” Diana said, causing Anne to be surprised.

“Diana Barry! Look at you!” the redhead grinned. “Just a while ago you said there was no possibility that she could be **the** Winnie.”

“I know.” Diana smiled. “But maybe I’m not as cynical as people think I am.”

“I know you’re not. You’re as much as a sap and a hopeless romantic as the rest of us.”

* * *

[Monday, 20:47]

**Pretty huh?**

**Took this earlier when I was walking home**

_It looks pretty!_

_You’ve got a good eye_

**Thank you**

_You know, I think I actually recognize that street_

**You do?**

**There’s no street name in that photograph**

_Yeah, I know_

_But I really do think I recognize it_

**Oh, but let’s not talk about that**

**I don’t want to risk knowing too much**

**You know why**

_Yeah, I know_

_Well then_

_How was your day?_

**It was good**

**I went for dinner with my friends**

**What about you? Anything exciting?**

_No, not really_

_I stayed late out in school today because I have my weekly newspaper meetings_

_Then I went to eat dinner with D_

**Oh that sounds nice!**

_Can I tell you something?_

**You can tell me anything**

_I saw a handsome boy today_

**_[Orchard is calling…]_ **

****

“Hello?” Anne said.

“TELL ME EVERYTHING!” Orchard said with such big excitement that made Anne laugh.

“Someone’s enthusiastic.” The redhead chuckled.

“Of course I am! Isn't this what friends are for? We talk and share about our lives, even each other's romantic interests. Do you know the guy?”

“No, I don’t know him. I just saw him from afar. But yeah, he was really handsome and he's not a romantic interest, by the way." Anne said. "D thinks it’s funny.”

“Oh why?”

“Well, you remember how I said I’ve never fallen for anyone before?”

“Yeah?”

“I also meant I’ve never found anyone attractive before. No one's really caught my eye and I've never been really close to guys that aren't my best friends, but I mean... Best friends are a different case, right? She just thinks it’s funny that not only do I have a mystery guy friend aka you, I also found a random stranger handsome all around the same time. And we both know that you and I are just friends, but D seems to think that there might be more going on, considering we text everyday. So she just finds all of this amusing.”

“Oh… Well, I mean, life is full surprises.” Orchard said. Anne didn't know that her 'just friends' remark hit Orchard a little harsher than she ever intended it to be. He soldiered on though. “One minute you might not find anyone catching your eye, but the next minute a random guy might hit you with their dashing good looks." His comment made her laugh softly. Oh damn, he loved her soft laughter.

"I guess you're right. Life is full of surprises."

"What about him caught your eye?” 

“His chin.” Anne said without thinking. It made Orchard laugh loudly.

“His chin?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh Carrots, you’re a wonder.” The boy stopped laughing and sighed. “I’ve never heard anyone find someone else attractive because of their chin.”

“It shouldn’t surprise you, Orchard. I am an odd person after all. We wouldn’t be speaking today if I weren’t. Not everyone would reply to a stranger.”

“I know. That makes you special.” He replied, making Anne smile. 

"It doesn't matter though. Good looking or not, it's the heart that counts." Anne continued.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

[Tuesday, 08:09]

_Hey there :)_

_I hope you have a good day today_

_And if I don’t reply much today I’m sorry_

_I work from Tuesdays to Fridays_

_So less time on the phone_

_But you could just text me anytime and I’ll reply later_

[Tuesday, 10:00]

**No worries!**

**Have a good day too carrots**

**And have fun at work! :D**

* * *

Anne was mending the coffee machine when a couple walked into the café. Ka’Kwet quickly came over to the counter and with a bright smile, she said, “Bash! Mary! It’s so good to see you again.”

“Hello there, Ka’Kwet!” Mary said. “Can we have four portions of your mother’s special soup and three slices of quiche to go please?”

“Of course! Not cooking at home tonight?” Ka’Kwet asked.

“Yeah, I accidentally ruined tonight’s dinner, so we came here to buy something instead.” Bash said, smiling. The couple paid for their food and said their 'thank yous' before they sat in one of the café tables. Anne was the one who packed their food and gave it to them. She came over to the table they were waiting in and handed over the two paper bags politely.

“I hope you enjoy it,” the redhead said with a smile.

“Thank you so much. Have a good evening.” Bash said before walking away, one of his hands was placed on his wife's back.

When Anne came back to stand behind the counter with Ka’Kwet, she asked, “A family friend of yours?”

“No, not exactly a family friend. They've been buying food from this cafe even before you started working here though. So, I kinda know them.” The younger girl smiled. “And Bash’s brother is my upperclassman. He’s the one that interviewed me for the school magazine.”

“Oh, is he nice?”

“Yeah, he’s really nice. A lot of my friends have a crush on him.” Ka’Kwet chuckled.

“Oh really?”

“He’s very kind, even to us underclassmen so that has its own appeals. And he has a reputation for being really smart. I guess he is though. I think he’s first in his class. They'll be graduating this year.” Ka’Kwet claimed.

“Ah,” Anne said knowingly. “I know someone who’s first in their class too.” She said thinking about Orchard. Ka’Kwet thought differently though.

“I know you’re first in your class too, Anne.” She said teasingly, making Anne chuckle.

“That’s not who I was talking about, but I guess you’re not wrong about that.” The redhead put her arm over the younger girl who reciprocated by putting her own arm around Anne’s waist.

* * *

[Tuesday, 20:25]

_Hey, I’m sorry for the late reply_

_I just got off from work_

**Hey no worries**

**How was work?**

_Uneventful_

_But I like the family I work for_

_Their daughter is younger than me and she’s so sweet_

_Definitely a kindred spirit_

**Aw, I’m glad to hear that!**

**Oh!**

**Am I a kindred spirit? ;)**

_Oh I don’t know_

_Are you?_

_*smirk emoji*_

***face with raised eyebrow emoji***

_Of course you are orchard!_

_How is that even a question?!_

**Hahahaha, I’m so honored**

**You’re my kindred spirit too**

**ALSO**

**GUESS WHAT I FOUND**

_WHAT IS IT?_

_I know something is good when you type in all caps_

**Wait**

**I just found this so funny because I never thought of it that way**

****

_OH MY GOODNESS_

_I NEVER THOUGHT OF IT THAT WAY TOO_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_

_WHERE DID YOU EVEN FIND THAT???_

_THAT'S SO SILLY_

**Just came across it on the internet**

**I was laughing so hard I sounded like a tortured donkey**

_Hahahahhahahah_

_Oh god orchard_

_Julian’s face hahhahaha_

**I know!**

**Hahahahaha**

_Thank you for sending me that_

_It’s good to have something that makes you laugh_

**Hey don’t need to thank me, I’m glad you like it**

**And I’m glad if it made you laugh**

_You’re the best Orchard_

**I know ;)**

_Getting cocky, I see_

**Just teasing**

**You’re the best too**

_I'm so touched_

****

**Hahahahahahha**

**You’re so dramatic**

_Hey I bet it made you laugh though_

_;)_

**_It did_ **

**_*red heart emoji*_ **

Anne’s smile disappeared from her face as she felt a small shock. Was that a heart emoji?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes it was a heart emoji.
> 
> Oh! And we surpassed the 100 kudos mark! Thank you so much you guys! I hope you're enjoying this story.


	9. Companionship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not promoting replying to wrong numbers and strangers. Please stay cautious :D

_"You matter to me,_

_simple and plain and not much to ask from somebody."_

_\- You Matter to Me [Sara Bareilles feat. Jason Mraz]_

* * *

**Bold - Gilbert**

_Italic - Anne_

* * *

It took a second for Gilbert to register what he had just sent. He looked at that red heart emoji and sat up from his bed. It was unlike him to send a heart emoji to a friend. Besides to Bash, Mary, and his dad (when he was still alive), the young boy had never _**ever**_ sent a heart emoji. Unlike Moody or Charlie, he had never been the kind of person who would send hearts. For him, it wasn’t something you just sent to friends. He couldn’t be forced to send a heart to Winnie or Ruby or Tillie. So, it surprised him how easy the urge came for him to do that to Carrots.

“Shit,” he said under his breath, hoping Carrots didn’t think too much of it.

Anne was exactly the same way as Gilbert. She’d send hearts easily to Marilla, Matthew, and the girls, but she would never _**ever**_ send one to Jerry or Roy. Maybe she’d send one to Cole, but never ever other people. It was a big thing for her. Getting one from Orchard, a person she barely knew was surprising and she didn’t know how to respond. She wondered if Orchard was like Josie or Jerry who could easily send hearts to anybody and she wondered if this heart was something he'd sent because of habit or if it was something he really meant. She decided to ignore it. After all, it didn’t really matter. It might've been a big deal for her, but it might not be for Orchard and she didn't want to bring it up. 

[Tuesday, 20:33]

_Well anyways_

_What else do you do aside from your school’s magazine?_

_Do you also have a part time job?_

**Well, I help out with the orchard**

**Especially when it’s harvesting time and there’s a lot to do**

**I also do freelance photography**

**Like birthday parties and school dances**

_Oh that’s cool!_

_No wonder the photos you send me are always so good_

_You must have such a good eye_

**Thanks Carrots**

**I have an okay eye**

**As long as the people hiring me like the photos, it doesn’t really matter**

_I’m sure you’re just being humble_

_Do you have any photos you could show me?_

_I’d really like to see_

**Sure!**

**I can send some**

**But they weren’t for a job**

_That’s even better_

_They’re shots you just wanted to take from the heart_

_It should've been something that mattered to you_

**Okay then, I'll show you :D**

**I took these during my last trip with dad before he passed**

**He wanted to go somewhere tropical for once**

_These are beautiful!!!!!!_

_Did you edit these too? It looks amazing!!_

_You really do have a good eye_

_It must be so rewarding to share these views with him_

**Thank you carrots**

**I don’t think I have that good of an eye**

**But yeah, seeing the smile on his face was worth the long hikes**

_Orchard, would you mind telling me all about this trip and what your dad was like?_

_I'd really like to know_

**Are you sure?**

**I'm not a very good story teller**

_Absolutely!_

_I don't care if you're not a very good story teller_

_I want to hear it_

**Alright then**

* * *

Gilbert spent the rest of the evening telling Carrots about his dad and their trip. They took a little time off when Carrots told him that she finally got home and had to do her own stuff, so Gilbert did his work too. Just a little bit of homework here and there before they picked up the conversation again until one of them fell asleep. The next day, Gilbert woke up to another text message from Carrots that he immediately replied to.

[Wednesday, 06:34]

_Good morning Orchard!!!_

_Have a good day today_

_It was so nice talking to you about your trip yesterday_

_p.s you're a good story teller_

_:)_

**Good morning!**

**I had a lot of fun last night too**

**Have fun at school and at work later :D**

The hazel-eyed boy got ready for school and for the first time ever, as he looked into the mirror, he started observing his chin. It made him wonder what was considered to be a nice chin. The question didn’t leave him throughout the morning, so when he actually got to school and met some of his friends on the way to class, he asked, “Ruby, Moody, can I ask you a question?”

“You just did,” Ruby said, drinking something out of her water bottle.

“Fine, another question.” Gilbert said.

“What is it?” Moody asked.

“What is considered a nice chin?” He asked, startling both Moody and Ruby. The blonde girl had a questioning look on her face, as if she was confused with the question.

“Are you okay?” Moody asked.

“I’m okay, just answer the question please.” Gilbert said, now embarrassed.

“That is the weirdest question I’ve ever heard, but look, Gilbert,” Ruby said. “If what you’re _really asking_ is whether or not you have a nice chin, then yeah, you have a nice chin.” She continued, holding his chin and observing it. When she let go, Moody swooped in and then it was his turn to hold Gilbert’s chin.

“I think yours are really nice.” He said, nodding in approval.

“Why is everyone holding Gilbert’s chin?” Charlie, who just came in, asked.

“We think Gilbert might be feeling insecure about his chin.” Ruby answered, making it Charlie’s turn to grab Gilbert’s chin.

“Listen here, man.” He said. “You have a very nice chin. And if anyone bothers you or makes you feel bad about it, I will kick them in the ass.”

“Okay?” Gilbert was so confused as to how his simple question has led to three people consecutively grabbing his chin. “That’s really not what’s happening. I just asked a question, but thank you?”

“Anytime, Gilbert.” Charlie said with a smile. Gilbert was left confused, his question not really answered.

* * *

Anne’s day also took an interesting turn when Cole caught her daydreaming. They sat together in the pottery class they took, and Anne’s ‘supposed’ vase was as awful as ever. It made the blond worry for his friend.

“Earth to Anne,” Cole said, waving his clay covered hand in front of Anne’s face.

“Huh?” She asked, turning her head to look at him.

“You okay there? Thinking about someone?” Cole asked, his hands were going back to work on his vase.

“Uh,” Anne thought about what she should answer, not realizing that it gave Cole all the answer he needed.

“Oh? Who’s up there in your head Anne?”

“No one, just a friend.” She said. “But Cole, I do have a question.”

“Go ahead, you can ask me anything.”

“Do you think it’s weird that I haven’t been attracted to anyone before?”

“No, why would it be weird? Everyone has their own time. Sometimes, some people don’t ever get attracted to anyone at all. Remember Aunt Jo’s speech?”

“I do! I just,” Anne paused. “Ah, might as well just tell you the truth.” She said.

“Okay? What is it?” Cole asked, worried.

“You know how I’ve never really been into anyone. Ever. But suddenly I got attracted to two people. And it feels wrong!”

“Woah, two people?”

“One’s a friend and I kind of know him. The other person was just a random passerby who I thought was really handsome.”

“Why does it feel wrong?”

“Because it feels shallow of me!”

“Anne, finding someone handsome is not shallow. You’re not doing anything to the person. Did you?”

“No, I didn’t do anything. I just saw him, that’s all.”

“And for your friend, well, he’s your friend. It's alright if you're attracted to him.”

“I’m not betraying anyone, am I?”

“Anne, you don’t know that passerby, you’re not betraying anyone. And you're definitely not betraying your friend if that's who you meant by anyone.” Cole said, hoping to have calmed her down. “If I may ask though, who’s the friend?”

“You don’t know him.”

“Oh?”

“I met him through text.”

“WHAT?!” Cole shouted, earning him a glare from Anne.

“Silence, Mr. Mackenzie.” Mrs. Hopper said from the front of the class as she made something with her own clay. Cole mouthed a ‘sorry’ and looked back at Anne.

“So that's why you've been texting so much. Anne, hasn’t anyone told you about stranger danger?”

“I know, but he’s really nice, I promise.” The redhead said, as if her word should convince him. The blond just looked at her with an unimpressed look. “Trust me, Diana knows and she’s calm. You know how she’s the most rational out of all of us. If she’s calm, you know it’s alright.”

“You can never be too careful, Anne. Once we see the others at lunch, you are going to tell us about it. I’m not letting my best friend get catfished.” Cole said.

“I regret telling you about this now.” The redhead sighed.

“Too late.” Cole smiled and true to his word, Cole decided to interrogate Anne in their lunch table, much to the confusion of everyone else except Diana.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Josie asked.

“Yeah, I don’t understand.” Roy said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Our very own Anne here has been texting a stranger daily. And Diana! She knew but didn’t tell us about it.” Cole said, as if he was offended by Diana not telling them about this.

“Hey, it’s not my story to tell,” Diana complained.

“I don’t get what the problem is. Isn’t it normal to talk to someone you met online? I know some people talk to their social media mutuals all the time.” Jane said.

“Oh Jane… Oh Janey-Janey-Jane,” Cole said. “It’s not a social media thing. Not that I'm saying that cannot be dangerous either, but this was a wrong number text that Anne answered. Like a legit wrong number SMS text.” His explanation made everyone realize the real context of Anne's situation.

"A real, 404 error, Anne was 'not the number they were supposed to text to' type of text?" Jane asked.

"Yup." Cole answered

“Anne that’s so dangerous!” Roy said. "That phone number could belong to anyone!"

“Yeah! That could’ve been a background for fraud or something!” Jerry said.

“This is why I didn’t tell you guys. I knew you would freak out. But I swear, he’s nice and I haven’t gotten any red flags.” Anne said, taking a bite of her potato salad.

“Wait, he?” Josie asked. “Please tell me you didn’t tell him anything about yourself.”

“He knows I’m a girl. And we kinda live in the same time zone.” The redhead answer, her voice very soft.

“WHAT?!” Jane and Roy screamed together, Jerry groaned, while Josie covered her face. Diana was completely unshaken.

“It’s not a big deal. He doesn’t know I’m specifically in PEI. And PEI’s big too, he doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Why would you tell him any of that?” Jerry asked the same time Cole said, “Anne, do you understand how dangerous this is?”

“Diana, how are you overly calm?” Roy asked the brunette.

“Hey, everything you’re feeling and going through right now, I already went through. I’m not doing that again.” Diana said.

“Look, just trust me and Diana, okay?”

“So far, the guy’s never given any red flags. He hasn’t asked to meet; they don’t share names. Anne hasn’t shared anything that could lead him to her and we barely know anything about him that could let us know who he is. It should be fine.” Diana said.

“You’re sure?” Jane asked.

“Positive.” Anne said.

“Fine,” Josie said. “But if anything happens to you, I swear to God, Anne. We will hunt him down.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me, Josie.” Anne said. “Thank you guys, for caring so much. I really appreciate it.” She smiled, truly touched.

“Of course we care!” Roy said. “But I agree with Josie. Don’t get too chummy with the guy, okay?”

“Okay.” Anne said as she earned a look from Diana. They both knew well enough that the redhead has already gotten too emotionally close with the mysterious ‘Orchard’.

* * *

On her way home from work, Anne decided to text Orchard for the duration of her bus ride.

[Wednesday, 20:48]

_Orchard_

_I told my friends about you_

_Well, not exactly_

_They interrogated me about you_

**Oh really?**

_Yeah_

**Do I have their approval?**

_Not exactly_

**I figured hahaha**

**They must be worried**

_Of course they are_

**My friends would be worried too**

**I really can’t imagine the stranger danger speech I’d be getting from W**

_Hahahaha_

_I’m guessing your friends are as protective as mine_

**Yeah**

**But we’re lucky in that sense**

_I agree_

_Not everyone would care_

**Exactly**

**What did they say when you told them?**

_Oh it was a nightmare_

_*persevering face emoji*_

_They basically told me how dumb I was answering your text_

_Hahaha_

_And they just told me to be careful_

**Ah understandable**

_I’m not afraid of you though_

_If that’s any consolation_

**Me neither**

**Afraid of you I mean**

**I’m not**

**I trust you for some reason**

_I do too_

_Isn’t that weird?_

**It is**

**Sometimes I ask myself why**

_I think it’s because I like being friends with you_

_Talking with you_

_That the thought of you lying would be very disappointing, so I'd rather believe you_

**I like talking to you so much that it makes me want to believe you are who you say you are**

**Yeah, I think that’s it**

**I can't believe we sent that at the same time hahaha**

_The fact that we sent it at the same time,_ _I feel that makes our friendship even more solid_

**I agree**

_You don’t ask and expect much of me_

_Just pure companionship_

_I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for that_

_Thank you_

**You don’t ask too much from me either**

**Thank you too**

**:)**

_:)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw in the comments that these days heart emojis aren’t a big deal, and maybe they aren’t for most, but for some people it is. I’ve known people who can’t just send heart emojis because they think it’s for the most special people only. Some of my friends can’t even send hug stickers or heart emojis to me because how they see it, ‘I’m saving it for my family and my partner’. So yes, showing affection through emojis and stickers can be a big thing for certain people. Anne and Gilbert aren’t being overdramatic or making a big deal out of it, they just have this view. 
> 
> Sorry for the short filler chapter. It's not too good, but I did need it because some parts of this chapter will be necessary later. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. The couple next chapters should be really fun, so please stay tuned! (And yes, the game is coming soon!!!! Just one more week, in their timeline) :D


	10. Green and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay cautious with random numbers :)

_" As I stare at my screen shining blue and green all alone in a coffee shop,_

_I can't help but imagine what maybe could've happened if you weren't just an online love. "_

\- _Online Love [Conan Gray]_

* * *

**Bold - Gilbert**

_Italic - Anne_

Underlined - Diana

* * *

There were 9 more days until the big Saturday night game between Sherbourne High and Avonlea High. Both schools had banners everywhere in their hallways, encouraging their students to attend the game for extra support and to build school pride.

[Thursday, 07:41]

_My school’s gone all out for the basketball match that’s coming soon_

_There are banners everywhere_

**MINE TOO!  
They’re even asking us to wear school colors for the game**

_Are you going to wear your school colors?_

**I don’t know**

**I feel that’ll make me seem too much like a groupie**

_Hahahahah_

_Yeah, that’s the thing about having rival schools I guess_

_They hype up the games a lot_

**Exactly!**

**The games are always fun though**

**Competitive but not too much that it gets aggressive**

_I agree_

_My rival school isn't actually our mortal enemy or anything_

_We just take each other super seriously hahaha_

_But the players are actually really nice to each other_

_Which is kind of a rare occurrence don't you think?_

**No, my school and our rival is like that too**

_Oh!_

_Well, I’ll definitely take some pictures and show you my game as long as you don’t forget about yours_

**Like I said before, I will never forget about the beaver routine**

**I’ll send it to you**

**Don’t worry**

**;)**

_Don’t let me down_

_Anyways, gotta go_

_The teacher’s here_

_Bye_

**Bye**

* * *

“I have something to tell you guys.” Gilbert said to his group of unsuspecting friends. Tillie looked at him, asking him silently if he was going to tell them what she already knew. His small nod made her eyes widen.

“You better get ready for this,” the brunette girl said to everyone else.

“What is it? You two seem to be so serious about it.” Charlie said.

“I have an online friend.” Gilbert said. His friends were unimpressed.

“Okay… So?” Ruby asked.

“Oh, he’s underplaying what this is.” Tillie laughed.

“I don’t know how to explain this, Tillie you tell them.” Gilbert covered his face.

“Remember when Dellie deleted all Gilbert’s contacts and he had to ask for all our numbers again?” Tillie asked and everyone nodded, showing that they did remember. “Basically, Gilbert sent a text to the wrong number, mistaking it for Winnie’s. And guess what, the number replied. So, long story short, they’ve been talking ever since, and this dumbass actually called the number too. They even have nicknames for each other. It’s weird, but also disgustingly kind of sweet.” Tillie continued, making everyone stop eating. “The biggest part is, I think, Gilbertmighthaveacrush.” Tillie said very quickly without stopping in between the words, shocking Gilbert and the rest of the table.

“WHAT?” Everyone shouted except Gilbert who said, “Tillie, I don’t have a crush!”

“Gilbert! What the fuck is wrong with you?” Winnie said, scandalized. Her slip of profanity didn’t go unnoticed. Winnie was usually really proper so this made everyone’s eyes widen. “I thought you were smart enough to know about stranger danger. How could you just call a random number?”  
  


“Forget about the stranger part. You have a crush? Gilbert Blythe finally has a crush?” Moody asked. “Dude, this is a huge thing for you!”

“It’s kind of romantic, is it not?” Ruby sighed dreamily.

“You don’t even know who the person is! How could you have a crush?” Charlie asked.

“I don’t have a crush, okay? If I was downplaying it, Tillie’s overplaying it.” Gilbert said. “She’s a really nice gal. We have nicknames because we don’t want to exchange our real names. She doesn’t know anything about me, and I don’t know anything about her aside from her gender and that we live in the same time zone.” 

“Wait, so she could be here?” Moody asked.

“I guess so, maybe. Or Nova Scotia or New Brunswick, we may never know.” Gilbert shrugged.

“And why didn’t you tell us this before?” Winnie asked.

“Because I knew you would freak out.”

“And Tillie, how come she’s the only one who knows?” Charlie asked, offended that Gilbert didn't tell him too.

“Because she’s even more calm than me.”

“It’s true.” Tillie nodded.

“Gilbert, just be careful, okay?” Ruby said. “We don’t want to find you in a ditch somewhere.”

“Yeah, man. Don’t go falling around for random numbers.” Moody added.

“I won’t, don’t worry.” The hazel-eyed boy said.

“You better promise us you’ll be careful, Gilbert Blythe.” Winnie said. “I don’t want to have to lecture you on fraud and catfishing.”

“Oh, please don’t Winnie. I promise you, I’m careful” Gilbert smiled.

* * *

It was a really slow day at work for Anne that Thursday evening, which she found was a good thing because Ka’Kwet couldn’t work, leaving her behind the counter all alone. Aluk, Ka’Kwet’s dad and the owner of the café, had told her it was okay if she went home early. He said that they’d still pay for her full shift, but she felt it was lazy and unfair of her if she just left. So, she told Aluk that she couldn’t let him do that and stayed behind the counter, waiting for another customer to come in. Anne figured it would be alright to check her phone as she waited.

[Thursday, 18:13]

**Hey carrots**

**Let me know when you get this :D**

**I hope you have fun at work**

[Thursday, 18:30]

_Hey orchard_

_Still at work_

_But it’s a really slow day_

_How was school?_

**Hey!**

**It was okay**

**I told my friends about you**

_Really??_

**Yeah**

**I figured that since you suffered for telling your friends about me, I should tell my friends about you**

**Now we’re even**

_How did it go?_

**As expected**

**They questioned me**

**W thought I was dumb. She was raised in a really proper English household, but this info made her curse**

**I was really surprised**

_Oh wow_

_Wait_

_W is I assume Winnie?_

**Yeah, W is Winnie**

**Fish soap**

_She’s English?_

_With an accent?_

**Yes**

**Why?**

_Orchard I’m really sorry_

_I have to go_

_I’ll talk to you later okay? :)_

**Okay :)**

Anne lied, she didn’t really have to go, but her brain had realized something really coincidental and was starting to connect some dots. She had to make some things clear for herself.

[Thursday, 18:37]

_DIANA  
DIANA  
DIANA  
  
_

What’s wrong?

_The Winnie we saw at the farmer’s market and the restaurant_

_Wasn’t she English?_

_She had an accent didn’t she?_

I think so

Why?

_OH MY GOD  
DIANA I THINK SHE’S THE WINNIE_

_LOOK_

_*Anne sent a screenshot*_

_Orchard said she was English_

OH MY GOD  
ANNE  
ARE YOU SERIOUS

_I’M REALLY REALLY SURE SHE HAD AN ENGLISH ACCENT WHEN SHE SPOKE IN THE MARKET_

_DO YOU THINK IT COULD REALLY BE HER???_

MAYBE????

I don’t know, it would be awesome if she was though

Then maybe Orchard was one of the guys we saw her with

_Oh my god_

_What do I tell orchard??_

I don’t know

Don’t tell him anything just yet

Not until we figure it out 

We can’t be too sure

_You’re going to help me figure it out?_

Of course I will

I’ll come to your work and pick you up later okay?

We can go to your place after

_Really?_

Yeah

_You’re an angel Diana Barry_

I’ll finish my homework and then I’ll be right there

_Love you_

Love you too

Go back to work

Of course, Diana did come at 8, just in time for Anne to take her bag before saying goodbye to her employers. The redhead went into Diana’s car, grateful that she didn’t have to walk or ride a bus. “Thank you again, Diana.” Anne said.

“No problem! Glad to be here.” The brunette smiled as she drove. “So, what do we know?”

“Winnie. English, a real skin care enthusiast, and for some reason, I imagine her to be really lovely.” Anne said. "Orchard told me that she's a cheerleader too, by the way."

“Okay. The ‘Winnie’ we’ve seen was definitely called ‘Winnie’ by her friends.”

“Name, check.” Anne said, as if she was checking a real checklist.

“She wanted to go to a face mask stand at the farmer’s market.”

“Skin care enthusiast, check.”

“Orchard said that his Winnie was English. And the Winnie we saw did have an English accent when we overheard her speak in the market.”

“English, check!” Anne said. “It all seems too coincidental, doesn’t it? Not to mention Orchard lives in our time zone so we know that there is a possibility that they are here. Oh Diana, this is too much.”

“It is quite odd.” The brunette agreed. “What would you do if it really was **_the_** Winnie though? I mean, Orchard could’ve been one of the three guys we saw her with. You could’ve already seen Orchard.”

Anne groaned, “What do I do?”

“I have no clue. Should we ask the others tomorrow? They might have an idea, right?” Diana asked. “And now that they know about Orchard, we can ask for their help.”

“Well, Roy and Jane can be surprisingly insightful with these kinds of stuff.”

“And Cole knows everything about everyone.” Diana chuckled.

"But he only knows about the kids in our school though," Anne said.

"I guess you're right, but he can still help. And let’s not even begin with Josie and Jerry. Jerry seems gullible and all, but he can be scarily investigative when he wants to be.”

“Yeah, we should ask them tomorrow. For now, I think I might actually tell Orchard about my revelation. Do you think that would be a bad idea?”

“I mean, we’re kind of investigating him here, not you. So, it’s fine, I think. As long as you don’t tell Orchard who you are, I'm all good. That’s all I care about. If we finally know who he is, then that’s great.”

“What if I freak him out though?”

“Well, that’s his problem. You and I both know you’re not a stalker.”

“But I don’t want to scare him! I don’t want him to leave me like I did him. I can’t imagine going through that again. And who knows, maybe Orchard has less heart than I do. I mean, I cracked, but that doesn’t mean he will if he decided I know too much.”

“First of all, we’re not sure if she was really his Winnie. It’ll be fine. Second, if he was really your friend, he’d crack just like you.”

“So, I should talk about this with him?”

“If you want to.” Diana said.

“Oh God, I kind of wish she was the Winnie he was talking about. Then maybe, there's a possibility he's someone I could get to know in real life. That is, if he's not scared of me after I tell him about this.”

“You really like him, don’t you?” 

“Yeah, I really like him. Sometimes I wonder if I like him more than as a friend.”

“I don’t understand something though. I hope you don’t mind me asking.” The brunette said, full of curiosity.

“Ask ahead,” Anne said, leaning back on her seat as she turned her head to look at her best friend.

“What makes Orchard different than the rest of us? We’re your friends too, right? But why Orchard? Why don’t you feel this way with Jerry or Roy?”

“I ask myself the same question everyday, Diana.” Anne sighed, turning her head to look at the road. “Maybe it would be easier to explain my feelings if they weren’t so jumbled. I don’t have a clue what I feel for the guy. Is it admiration? Fondness? Respect? Camaraderie? I seriously don’t know.”

“But?" Diana asked, glancing at Anne for a little bit. "I feel like there's a but coming.”

“But there’s something there. Something weirdly special about him. I may not know what it is, but it's special.” Anne shook her head. “And I can’t help but imagine what could be if we met for real. Maybe then, our relationship won't just be words in blue and green bubbles.”

* * *

[Friday, 00:34]

_Orchard_

_Sorry I didn’t come back to you sooner_

_I had to sort something out_

_But I have something to tell you_

**Hey there**

**No worries**

**What is it?**

_I think I’ve seen your Winnie before_

**What do you mean?**

_I don’t want to freak you out_

_But I’ve seen a girl in the market_

_And she was passing mine and D’s table when her friends called her Winnie_

_The girl had an English accent_

_And she said she was heading to a face mask stand_

_She checks everything you’ve been saying about your friend_

_English, skin care enthusiast, the name_

**Do you think it could really be her?**

_I don’t know_

_What do you think?_

**Well, maybe**

**But let’s not get our hopes too high**

**I feel we might be disappointed if it turns out we don’t live nearby or even on the same island**

_I guess you’re right_

_Wishful thinking though_

**Oh?**

_I mean, if we lived nearby we could actually meet_

_And I'd honestly really like that_

_That sounds creepy of me_

_I’m sorry_

_I don’t want to freak you out with all this_

_My brain’s just too much sometimes_

**NO NOT AT ALL**

**Don’t worry**

**I’m not creeped out**

**In fact, it would be really convenient if we could meet**

**Maybe then you and I could be more than green and blue text bubbles**

_My thoughts exactly_

**Well, we’ll see**

**If the Winnie you saw was really my friend**

**Then we might see each other**

**For real**

_That sounds nice_

_A bit too good to be true_

_But nice_

_We’ll see then :)_

**;)**

* * *

Anne and Diana consulted with their friends about their Winnie conundrum. They told the group about their farmer’s market encounter, they described what she looked like, and told them what they knew about her from Orchard.

“Do you think there is a possibility that this girl we saw is Orchard’s Winnie?” Diana asked.

“Wait. Wait.” Josie said. “Orchard said some of his friends were cheerleaders right? Including Winnie.”

“Yeah,” Anne nodded.

“Oh my God, Josie!” Roy exclaimed, he seemed to be understanding Josie in a way the others didn’t.

“Roy gets it.” Josie grinned. “You see, if we assume that the Winnie you saw was really Orchard’s Winnie. Well, there is a cheerleader in Sherbourne High. Her name’s Winifred and I’m sure she’s English. She also fits the description of the girl you saw. Blonde, tall, curly hair, amazing skin too, by the way.”

“Josie and I have spoken to her once after a game. At this point we’re not just sure, we _ **know**_ she’s English.” Roy added. "Her accent was unmistakably English." 

“But that’s Winifred though. Are you sure she’s also called Winnie?” Cole asked. “We should find her on social media.” He said, opening his phone immediately.

“She doesn’t have social media.” Josie said. “I’ve asked her about it before.”

“Damn.” Cole replied, putting his phone down.

“But Orchard said his school mascot was a beaver, right?” Jerry asked.

“Sherbourne’s mascot is also a beaver, so that really could be **_the_** Winnie.” Jane added.

“Doesn’t it seem too weird though?” Anne asked. “Isn’t it too good to be true if she really was her?”

“It kind of is, but I mean, we never know right?” Jerry said. “Who knows, you’re really lucky and the guy you’ve been texting turns out to be someone from a school that’s 20 minutes away from ours.”

“Never say impossible, Anne.” Jane said.

“We’ll get some more info after the game next week. I’m sure Winifred will be there.” Roy said.

“Yeah, we’ll talk to her. She's nice, I'm sure we'll be able to understand something.” Josie smiled.

“Oh, and if the universe is really on your side, maybe you’d unknowingly meet Orchard for real.” Cole grinned. “If he actually goes to Sherbourne though.”

“Yeah, well, knowing my luck, that’s probably not going to happen.” Anne smiled before taking a sip of the soda she bought from the vending machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG GAME REALLY SOON!!!
> 
> OH! and by the way, I've been a little curious, so please tell me in the comments who you imagine Roy to look like. :D
> 
> [I re-edited this because I have terrible grammar and spelling. I'm really sorry about that.]


	11. Hello, Nice to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be cautious with unfamiliar numbers, stay safe :)

_"Hello, is it me you're looking for?"_

_\- Hello [Lionel Richie]_

* * *

**Bold - Gilbert**

_Italic - Anne_

* * *

As the week went on, Anne decided it would be better to drop the ‘Winnie’ subject. If the pretty girl in the market really was Winnie, then good, but for now, she just wanted to focus on what was really in front of her: her budding relationship with Orchard. Over the course of knowing him, he had become such a dear friend to her, and it seemed their relationship grew even more so that week. She found herself growing fonder and fonder with the boy, even if she didn't even know his real name. Anne thought it was funny how such fundamental things, such as names, can become so irrelevant when maintaining a friendship with a complete stranger. 

Just like they always did, Anne and Orchard talked about their days. They talked about new things they discovered and their thoughts on what was going on in their lives and in their world. Discussions of science and philosophy, poetry and love, true friendship and family brought them closer and closer, but still, there was still so much more to talk and learn about. Sometimes Anne would even find herself calling Orchard just because she missed hearing his voice. His small ‘hellos?’ always brought a smile to her face and his charming tone always made her feel warm and comforted. A big part of her wished that she made him feel that way too. (Of course, she did make him feel that way too, but that is for Orchard to know and for Anne to wonder about.)

“I hope you don’t mind me calling,” she would say, before revealing her true feelings. “I missed your voice.” He would always reply with a “Not at all!” and an “I missed your voice too.” And then they would talk like they usually do.

On one of the days that week, Orchard had sent her a voice message of him doing a rendition of _Put Your Head on My Shoulder_ accompanied by the guitar.

“I didn’t know you played the guitar,” she said when she called him. He only replied with a “There’s a lot of things you still don’t know about me, Carrots.” A playfulness evident in his voice, making Anne laugh and wanting to learn more about the boy on the other side of the line. 

When Saturday evening finally came around, a big day for both Anne and Orchard, the redhead received a message from her online friend while she got ready to go to the school’s big game. 

[Saturday, 15:52]

**Hey! Good luck to your school today**

**Fingers crossed, they’ll win!**

**Have fun at your game**

**Tell me all about it later yeah?**

_Thank you orchard! Good luck to your school too!_

_Hopefully they’ll win as well ;)_

_I’ll tell you all about it_

_Enjoy your friend’s beaver routine_

_Don’t forget to record it for me_

**Would not forget it in a million years**

Anne smiled at her phone before she got distracted by Diana coming into her room. Diana reminded Anne to bring a cardigan just in case the match’s indoor venue was chilly. They texted Roy and Josie a ‘good luck’ in their close friends group chat and went on their way.

* * *

After telling his friends about Carrots, they’d started asking Gilbert a little bit more about her. They asked what she was like, if she was kind to him, and what he knew about her. He told them some things about her, preferring to keep most of her to himself. Tillie knew more than the others, but she always kept quiet, knowing that Gilbert wouldn’t appreciate her telling his stories.

As the week went by, he continued his friendship with Carrots and he found himself feeling more affectionate towards the redheaded girl. He noticed she stopped talking about Winnie altogether and talked about their interests instead. They’d debate, argue, and agree on many things. Her passionate thoughts and ideas inspired him to think more broadly and he found himself both impressed and in awe of someone he had never met. He had thought more than once that he would really like to meet her one day. 

When Saturday evening came around, he knew that it was a big day for both him and Carrots. He made sure to send her a small good luck before going on his merry way to the match venue.

Gilbert was so excited for his friends since he knew how important this was for them. It was their senior year after all. Charlie wanted to do his best mascot routine, hoping to make their school proud. Winifred and Ruby felt the same way. This was their last year in the cheerleading squad and they wanted to cherish it all the more. The fact that the game was against Avonlea High made it even more thrilling for all of them.

At the anticipated game, Gilbert met up with Moody and Tillie, who of course were supporting Charlie, Ruby, and Winifred as well. Tillie was secretly also cheering for both of the Pauls chasing after her since both of them happened to be in the roster. And while Moody loved Winifred and Charlie, he was mostly there for Ruby. He even wore the “#1 Ruby Gillis fan” shirt he had made for her. Tillie and Gilbert gave him an amused look, but the lovesick boy didn’t really notice it.

Gilbert decided to buy food to eat during the game while Tillie saved them some seats. Moody agreed to go with Gilbert so that he wouldn’t have to carry all the food by himself. They walked outside the basketball arena to the food stands, where a long line was already forming. To pass the time, the two boys talked about the game. They talked about who might win and what they hoped to see before falling into a comfortable silence. When they were quiet, Gilbert saw that three people ahead of him, there were two girls his age. He saw that one of them had her flaming red hair high up in a ponytail. He observed the color of her hair and it amazed him how vibrant the color was. He’d seen redheads before, but none had hair as fiery as hers. She instantly reminded him of his Carrots.

He started wondering if Carrots had hair like this. Was hers even more vivid? Was it darker? He may never know. But as he wondered, the girl with the red hair turned her body to look around at her surroundings. Gilbert could see that she had big, bright, blue eyes. She wore a plain white t-shirt underneath her long cardigan. He also noticed that the freckles on her face made her seem more youthful. He could’ve made more observations, but before his mind could trail off, Moody whispered in his ear.

“You should talk to her,” the shaggy-haired boy said, making Gilbert come back from his train of thoughts.

“What?” He asked, not fully registering what Moody had said.

“Talk to her, say hello. You’re obviously interested.” Moody said with a smile.

“Yeah, maybe not.” Gilbert shook his head, a shy smile plastered on his face. “I don’t know who she is. It might be strange if I just go there and say hello. Besides, you know how much of a wimp I am when it comes to talking to women. I’ll just make a fool of myself.” He shrugged, but Moody scoffed at his statement. The line moved forward and so did they.

“Says the guy who helped a random girl out in the hallway when she dropped her books.” Moody lightly hit him on the back. “One simple hello and an _‘are you okay?’_ later, she’s in love with you.”

“Okay? And how would you know she’s in love with me?” He challenged his friend’s claim, thinking about how ridiculous that notion was.

“Because I was walking with you when it happened. She had googly eyes! And I have eyes and ears, you know. People talk. She still has a crush on you by the way.”

“Well, that’s different. I had a reason to approach her. She needed help.” Gilbert said.

“Come on, Gilbert. Just flash your devilishly handsome smile all us guys are jealous of and say hello. I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Moody encouraged him, putting a hand on the hazel-eyed boy’s shoulder.

“Easier said than done, Moody.” He said. “Also… You think I have a devilishly handsome smile?” He teased his friend with said smile.

“Oh please.” Moody said, unimpressed. “You know you’re handsome.” He continued saying as he rolled his eyes.

The two boys turned their gazes back up front and looked at the two girls Gilbert saw before.

“I do have to admit, she’s really pretty.” Gilbert said, his eyes full of admiration. He didn't notice that Moody’s gaze wasn't on the girls anymore. It was on him. The shaggy-haired boy smiled as he realized that he was witnessing Gilbert Blythe get swayed by someone with his very own eyes. He’d never seen Gilbert attracted to anyone before. This was a big deal for the hazel-eyed boy and Moody knew it. 

The line moved forward again, and it was the redhead and her brunette friend’s turn. He could hear vaguely the brunette girl ordering **_a lot_ ** of food while the redheaded girl stayed by her side. He wondered if all the food was just for the two of them or if it was for their other friends too. Before he could reach a conclusion though, the two girls had already paid and left to go to the pickup counter. He didn’t see them again after that.

Gilbert and Moody came back with loads of junk food for the three of them to share. Tillie had saved them some nice seats and they enjoyed the very competitive game. The squeaking of the athletes’ shoes against the arena floors were so intense and everyone held their breaths whenever they weren’t cheering. When the Sherbourne spectators did their school chants, Avonlea High students would counter with their own chants. It was the most exciting game Gilbert’s ever been to.

By the second quarter, something happened on the arena floor. One of Sherbourne’s members was so distracted by one of the Avonlea cheerleaders that when his teammate passed him the ball, it went straight to his nose. The sheer force caused him to lose balance and fall, his nose bleeding. A time out had to be taken so that a medic could help the player out. The people ‘ _ooh’_ ed as they saw it happening, but the game resumed soon after.

Gilbert, Tillie, and Moody cheered hard for their school’s cheerleading team when it was their turn to perform. All the boys and girls on the cheerleading team were so excited and enthusiastic. They did their routine perfectly, making the school proud. Moody screamed the loudest when Ruby was on top of the pyramid and everyone seemed to really like the routine. Even the Avonlea kids were cheering for them too. When it was finally time for Charlie to join in the big, grandiose finale, Gilbert pulled his phone out.

“I have to record this,” he said, grinning widely as he thought how much Carrots would love this.

* * *

“OH MY GOD!!! IT’S THE BEAVER!!!” Jane cheered before she took another bite of her hot dog. As Jane was saying that, Jerry was happily pointing at the beaver, screaming, “THE BEAVER!!!”

Cole, Diana, and Anne laughed as they had a really good time. They were excited to see the routine too and as usual, Sherbourne’s mascot did not disappoint.

“That was so good!” Cole said.

“MY FAVORITE!” Jane laughed, putting her arm around Anne.

‘ _Ah, to be having fun with loved ones.’_ Anne thought. She felt really blessed in the company of her friends. It made her wish Orchard was there with her too. She wondered if he was having a good time in his own school match.

The game resumed and it ended with a close 101-103 in favor of Avonlea High. The Tigers cheered loud and the Beavers clapped in support. It was a good game and they were good sports. All the members did their high-fives and went their separate ways to their assigned locker rooms.

The spectators cleared out of the arena but Anne and her friends saw that Josie was approaching two of the Sherbourne cheerleaders. The blond cheerleader gave the other two a hug and chatted for a while.

“Look!” Diana said, causing all of the gang to look at Josie. “It’s her! The girl from the market. She’s really a Sherbourne cheerleader.” The brunette said.

* * *

“Winifred! Ruby!” Josie smiled.

“Josie? How are you?” Ruby grinned, giving Josie a hug. When they let go, Winifred also gave the Avonlea High cheerleader an embrace.

“I’m good, how are you two?”

“We’re very well, thank you.” Winifred smiled. “Oh and at this point, just call me Winnie.” She said, giving Josie the green light to call her by her more casual nickname.

“You guys were amazing.” Josie said. "Your routine was so great and the mascot? Never disappointing." She smiled widely.

“Thank you! You guys were awesome too!” Ruby smiled.

“So this might be kind of weird, but I actually came by to ask you something,” Josie looked at Winnie. “I hope you guys don’t mind.”

“Not at all,” Winnie shook her head. “Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong.” Josie said. She tried to remember what information she had learned from Anne and asked based on that. “But I was just wondering; do you guys perhaps have a friend who has an orchard?” She asked, unsure. Both of the Sherbourne High cheerleaders raised their eyebrows.

“Uhm,” Ruby started. “We do, actually. He has an apple orchard.”

“Why do you ask?” Winnie asked curiously. “Please don’t tell me… Are you the girl that’s been texting him?”

The question surprised Josie. “No!” She shook her head. “But if your friend is who I think he is, then I know the real person who is texting him.” Josie smiled, her statement raising more questions from both Ruby and Winifred.

* * *

After the game finished, Gilbert immediately edited the video he took of Charlie in his car as he waited for his other friends. Tillie and Moody were with him while Ruby, Charlie, and Winifred were still changing and packing their things in the locker room. He was really good at editing, so he did it pretty quickly before sending the video to Carrots.

Her response was not what he expected.

[Saturday, 18:56]

**TAA DAA**

**I had to blur my school logo and made it black and white so you don’t see my school colors**

**I hope you enjoy C’s performance though**

_This is Sherbourne High’s beaver_

_YOU GO TO SHERBOURNE HIGH?_

**Yes?? How do you know this? I blurred the logo**

_ORCHARD I WAS AT THIS GAME!_

**_WHAT_ **

**_ARE YOU STILL HERE?_ **

****

_NO I ALREADY LEFT TO GO TO A PARTY_

**FUCK**

**You go to Avonlea don’t you??**

_Yes!_

**Quick**

**Tell me something only people who really went to this game would know**

_Fine_

_In the end of the second quarter, one of the players from your school got hit by the ball because he was ogling at one of the cheerleaders from my school_

_The ball hit him in the face and he fell_

**OH MY GOD**

**AND HIS NOSE BLED ALL OVER**

_THE MEDIC HAD TO COME MOVE HIM_

**CARROTS!!!!**

**I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS**

_I KNOW!_

_WE GO TO RIVAL HIGH SCHOOLS_

**THIS IS TOO MUCH**

_GUESS WHAT THOUGH_

**WHAT**

_The cheerleader? That was my friend, Jo_

_LOOK AT HER POWER!!!_

**HAHHAHA AMAZING!**

**Some congratulations are in order to you tigers then**

**That was a good game**

***clapping emoji***

_Thank you thank you_

“GILBERT! GILBERT!” Winnie and Ruby shouted as they ran to where Tillie, Moody and Gilbert were waiting. Charlie was running behind the two girls, all their faces were unreadable.

“Woah, what is it?” Gilbert asked. Tillie and Moody’s eyes were also wide with questions.

“CARROTS! YOUR CARROTS, SHE WAS HERE.” Ruby said, she was shaking excitedly.

“Yeah, I know.” Gilbert smiled, raising his phone.

* * *

“ANNE!!!!!” Roy screamed as he ran towards the gang, Josie running next to him. They had been looking for Anne and their group of friends all over the house the school celebration afterparty was held. “YOU WON’T BELIEVE WHAT JOSIE TOLD ME ON THE WAY HERE!”

“We think Orchard goes to Sherbourne!!!” Josie screamed.

Anne raised her phone, shaking it. “Yeah, I know.” She smiled. “He just told me.”

[Sunday, 00:13]

**So…**

**I guess you were right about Winnie then?**

**I hope you don’t mind but my friends told me a little bit about you**

**Hello Anne, it's nice to meet you**

**:)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! It's kind of shitty and might be a let down, but I really did enjoy writing this, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. :)
> 
> OH AND GUYS!!! I saw on instagram, @kailene_blossom made an anne and gilbert fanart inspired by this fic and it made my heart go whoooshhhh. Please check it out and give the art a like, it's really pretty and all the other artworks posted on their account are phenomenal too!
> 
> @kailene_blossom, if you're reading this, I know the art is not completely based on this but thank you so so much for the mention on your account!! I really appreciate it and your art really is amazing!


	12. See You Soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be cautious with strangers :)

_"Don't know how, I don't know where, but we're becoming more than friends._

_Getting closer to the edge, stop me from falling."_

_\- Stop me from Falling [Kylie Minogue feat. Gente De Zona]_

* * *

**Bold - Gilbert**

_Italic - Anne_

* * *

[Sunday, 00:13]

**So…**

**I guess you were right about Winnie then?**

**I hope you don’t mind but my friends told me a little bit about you**

**Hello Anne, nice to meet you**

**:)**

[Sunday, 00:30]

_Hi Gilbert_

_It’s nice to meet you too :)_

[‘Orchard’ is calling…]

“Hi…” Anne answered. “Sorry I didn’t get back to you sooner. The party ran really late.”

“Ah, the price of winning I see?” Gilbert chuckled, making Anne laugh too.

“So, I guess our names are out?” Anne continued. "My friends, Josie and Roy were freaking out when they told me about Josie's conversation with Winnie." She said. 

“Yeah. Winnie told me about the encounter. It’s really nice to finally know your name, Anne.” Gilbert said as he smiled. It was a shame Anne couldn’t really see how brightly he was smiling.

“It’s nice to know your name too.” Anne sighed in disbelief. She was still finding it hard to believe that she'd been right about Winnie and that he had been so close all this time. 

“It’s Blythe, by the way. Gilbert Blythe.”

“What a beautiful name, you have!” Anne laughed softly. She thought about how his name suited him, about how gentle both he and his name were. “I’m Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.”

“Thank you,” Gilbert said. “I could say the same about your name.”

“I can’t believe we’ve been so close all this time.” Anne said, covering her face with her free hand. 

“I know!” Gilbert exclaimed as he reclined on his bed. “I really could’ve sent you apples from the Orchard.” He said, making her laugh again.

“Gilbert?” She called out to him softly.

“Hm??” He hummed, closing his eyes.

“I don’t know if this is the buzz of the day talking or if I’m just really out of my mind, but would you like to meet me?” She asked without hesitation. It caused him to open his eyes again.

“Yeah… I’d really like that.” He nodded, completely forgetting that Anne couldn't see him.

“I’d like that too.”

“I still don’t know what you look like.” Gilbert said.

“Good,” she chuckled. “It’ll be better if you didn’t know what I looked like.”

“How would I know it’s you if I met you though?”

“That’s a problem we’ll figure out later. I still don’t know what you look like either. I mean, I’ve seen Winnie and her friends, but I don’t know if you were one of them.”

“Ah you’re right. Winnie does has friends outside our friend group too.” Gilbert said.

“Gil?” Anne called out his name again. This time, with a nickname he found out he really liked.

“Yeah?”

“Can you promise me something?”

“Anything.”

“Don’t look me up on social media.”

“Okay...” He said, a bit unsure of the reason behind her request.

“I just want us to see each other, truly see each other for the first time in person.” Anne said, her voice soft.

“I understand. I won’t look you up, I promise.”

“Thank you…” She said.

“Anything for you, Carrots.” He said, her old nickname not easily forgotten.

“So… I guess we agree then?”

“Yeah, we agree. Let’s meet.” Gilbert said, smiling uncontrollably.

* * *

Anne’s heart jolted as Gilbert called her by her old nickname and it beat even faster with the promise of meeting up. She was slowly but surely getting more convinced of Orchard’s existence. He was real and he was so close that she could taste it.

She thought about how nothing made her more over the moon than when she recognized the beaver in Orchard’s video. She knew then that he was a Sherbourne student, someone close by, someone real. He was made even more tangible when Josie and Roy told her she was right about Winnie and that Orchard’s real name was Gilbert. Now, she was talking to him, calling him by his real name, and making promises to meet up someday.

When Anne suggested that they shouldn’t look each other up on social media, she wasn’t completely truthful with Gilbert. For the most part, she really did want to finally know for sure what he looked like when they first meet, but a small part of her suggested it because she was scared of what he would think of her. Anne knew a person was so much more than their physical attributes, but she still couldn’t help but feel self-conscious and insecure about herself. The redhead tried to forget about that thought as they continued speaking on the phone, but when they finally hung up, she was getting more afraid. She feared that she wouldn’t be good enough, but her desire to meet him was so strong that she decided to disregard that fear.

Gilbert, on the other hand, was so freaking excited that he woke up that Sunday morning smiling and singing. He went down the stairs and walked to the kitchen. He picked up Dellie and danced with her, making the young girl laugh in delight. Mary and Bash smiled at the sight and wondered what had happened to Gilbert.

“Someone seems happy.” Mary said after Gilbert put Dellie down on her chair. “Fun game yesterday?”

“The best. But it wasn't just the game." Gilbert grinned. "I think it’s time to tell you guys something,” he continued, taking a seat. 

“What is it?” Bash asked, sitting next to Delphine as he tried convincing the young girl to eat her carrots.

“I uh, I met someone.”

“Oh?” Bash looked at him.

“Yeah, I texted the wrong number, thinking it was Winnie and she surprisingly replied. Now we’re friends, and long story short, I found out yesterday that she goes to Avonlea High.” Gilbert smiled.

“Wait, you’re telling us you’ve been texting a stranger? How long has this been going on?” Mary asked, concerned. Bash’s eyes grew wide with concern too.

“A while, but I promise, until yesterday, we didn’t know each other’s name and we didn’t share any personal info that might lead us to each other. We just shared stories. We really just found out yesterday about where we go to school.” Gilbert explained, trying to convince both Mary and Bash that he had been careful. 

“And now you’ve met her?” Bash asked.

“Not exactly, she left for her school afterparty before we found out, so I couldn’t meet her.”

“So you haven’t seen her?” Bash continued asking.

“No…”

“What’s her name? I’m gonna look her up and see if she’s real.” Mary said, picking up her phone.

“No, don’t. I promised I wouldn’t look her up on social media.”

“Gilbert… Are you sure she isn’t lying?” Bash asked. “She seems suspicious. Why would she make you promise not to look her up on social media?”

“We’ll look her up, but we won’t show you. How does that sound? You'd be keeping your promise and we can ensure she's a real person.” Mary suggested.

“Fine… Her name’s Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.” Gilbert said. He was nervous about what Mary and Bash would find, but a part of him was so sure they wouldn’t be disappointed. Bash stood up and went over to Mary, leaving Gilbert to take over feeding Dellie her carrots. The younger boy tried his best not to look at Bash and Mary, afraid of what their expressions may show and focused on Dellie. That’s when he heard Bash laughing.

“Oh ho ho,” Bash said, closing his mouth. He was ecstatic because he knew. He knew her and had even spoken to her before. He knew what she looked like and where she worked. She was the kind redhead from Aluk’s café.

“She has a public instagram account. Her first post is from four years ago and she's been posting ever since.” Mary smiled.

“So? She’s real right?” Gilbert looked up at the two adults.

“Oh Anne definitely exists.” Bash teased. "But are you sure someone's not pretending to be her though? I'm kind of worried you're being catfished."

"I'm sure, Bash." Gilbert smiled. His blind faith honestly scared him, but he was just so certain. 

“You should tell us more about her.” Mary requested to which Gilbert happily obliged. He told them the complete story that had led their relationship to where it was now. The two adults listened intently, even smiling at some points. They saw how cheerful Gilbert was in telling the story and observed how his facial expressions softened every time he recalled a particular topic. It was no secret that Gilbert really liked Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

After the younger boy finished his story, Bash asked, “So, you really like her huh?”

“Yeah… I’m starting to accept that I really really like her.” He said, not looking at Bash. He was shy about admitting his feelings out loud, but at this point he also knew it was undeniable that he saw Anne as more than a friend.

He didn’t know when it happened or how it happened, but it didn’t hit him like a wave. It felt to him that the moment he texted the wrong number had always been leading to this. Slowly but surely, their friendship bloomed into something more and a little part of Gilbert knew that from the very beginning, he was always going to be infatuated with the redhead even if he tried to denied it.

“I do have one question.” Gilbert said, stopping the two adults from leaving the table. “Red hair?”

“The reddest.” Mary smiled, sharing a knowing look with Bash.

* * *

[Sunday, 18:44]

**Hey Anne**

_Hi Gil!_

_What’s up?_

**Please don’t be mad**

_What is it?_

**Promise me?**

_I promise I won’t be mad_

_:)_

**I told my brother and sister-in-law about you**

**And they looked you up**

**But I promise I didn’t see anything**

**They were worried and wanted to see if you were real**

_Oh that’s okay_

_Do you swear you didn’t see anything?_

**I swear**

**My brother seems to be happy though**

_Oh?_

_Why?_

**I don’t know**

**But he seemed**

**I don’t know, he seemed ecstatic**

_That’s odd_

_But as long as they know I’m real_

_It’s okay Gil :)_

**Do you still want to meet me?**

_I’m in if you are_

**I’m definitely in**

**When are you free?**

_Next Saturday?_

_18:00?_

**Sounds good!**

**Do you know the Royal café? The one the Lyndes own**

**We can meet there**

_I love that place_

_Yeah, we can meet there_

**What’s our identifier?**

**Should I wear an over the top ugly christmas sweater or something?**

**Just to stand out from the crowd ;)**

_Hahahahaha_

_I think we should bring our copies of defending jacob_

**Right! Okay**

**So we have a consensus?**

_Yes we do :D_

**I seriously can’t wait to meet you carrots**

_Me too_

_:)_

**It’s getting real isn’t it?**

_Yeah_

_I’m kind of nervous_

**Me too**

**But I’m sure it’ll be great**

_See you soon, Gil!_

**See you Anne!**

* * *

On Monday afternoon, Anne told her friends about her agreement to meet Gilbert, in which they reacted excitedly. Josie, Diana, and Roy were jumping in their seats, Jane and Jerry opened their mouths, while Cole did a little dance.

“Saturday, the Royal Café at six pm.” Anne said.

“THIS IS GETTING SO REAL!” Diana exclaimed.

“Do you want us to accompany you?” Jane offered.

“No, no, I think I should do this on my own.” The redhead replied.

“Do you want to look him up?” Cole asked, really curious about the mysterious Gilbert.

“I promised I wouldn’t look him up. We agreed we’d see each other for the first time when we meet. But if you guys want to, I guess that’s okay, right?”

“Okay, we just won’t show you.” Roy said, picking his phone up. He shared his screen with an excited Diana who was next to him. Cole and Jane also did the same, sharing their screens with Josie and Jerry respectively.

“What was his name again? Gilbert?” Jane asked.

“Gilbert Blythe.” Anne said, her heart beating faster. She knew he was real, she was sure of it. And she had no doubt that he was as kind and as sweet as he'd always been, but a part of her was still nervous about what her friends might find.

“OH MY GOD!” Diana screamed loudly before covering her mouth. Her scream surprised the group of underclassmen sitting in a neighboring cafeteria table so much, that it made some of them jump. Roy smiled widely before looking up at Anne. Diana whispered something to his ear and his jaw dropped in surprise. 

“Anne!” Josie said, holding Cole’s forearm more tightly than the blond boy would like. But he understood why she did it. Gilbert Blythe was the epitome of Anne's dream guy. The group, sans Anne, saw that Gilbert's profile wasn't full of himself. Most of the pictures were pictures of his friends and landscapes. It showed that he was modest and nature-loving, qualities Anne would appreciate. And from the few pictures that had himself in it, the group could see that he had a kind face and a gentle smile. His eyes were exceptionally beautiful and he really did have a nice chin. 

“Oh honey.” Cole shook his head, smiling. Jerry was shaking Jane due to how excited he was.

“Mon dieu,” Jerry said, sharing a knowing look with an amazed Jane.

“Oh Anne, you don’t know what you’re missing out.” Jane said, grinning.

Anne was scared now. What the hell were they seeing? “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Roy said, still smiling as he scrolled down. “In fact, I think you’d be really happy when you meet him.” He continued, looking at Diana who grinned widely in in elation.

“Anne, he’s…” Josie started, not sure what to say.

“He is?” The redhead asked, hoping Josie would continue.

Jane looked up from her phone and said, “He’s definitely something.”

“He’s crazy handsome, that's what!” Cole exclaimed.

Anne smiled, but she didn't really want to hear more of it. The fact that they confirmed how ‘good looking’ Gilbert was, scared her more than she ever expected to be. Her fear of not being good enough came back and she excused herself to go to the washroom, trying her best not to seem affected. She did a really good job pretending because her friends seemed to believe it.

When she was finally out of sight, Diana slammed her hands on the table before she said, “I CAN’T BELIEVE GILBERT IS THE NICE CHIN GUY!”

“Oh my God,” Roy covered his face. “This is like a fairytale!”

“It really is!” Josie answered. “I want to see her reaction when she finally meets him.”

“Oh, I’d kill to be there.” Jerry shook his head.

“It’s really sweet though. The fact that the first real guy she found attractive is also the guy she’s been texting anonymously.” Cole sighed dreamily.

“It is, isn’t it?” Jane sighed too.

“Only Anne can find herself in situations like this.” Diana said.

“Only our Anne.” Roy smiled as he looked at all his friends, all smiling with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the 200 kudos mark!!! Thank you so much! I really hope you guys like this story and that it made you happy in some way. I think we're 3/5 through the story so please stay tuned!!! 
> 
> Again, thank you so so much. Much love to you all. :)


	13. Missed Opportunities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter, I tried my best making it readable. :)
> 
> Some important end notes, please give it a read.

_"Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on, there's too much to lose to be wrong."_

_\- Possibilities [Freddie Stroma]_

* * *

**Bold – Gilbert**

_Italic – Anne_

Underlined – Diana

_ Italic and underlined – Moody _

* * *

They were counting down the days until that anticipated Saturday evening, but before Saturday could actually come, Anne and Gilbert continued their conversations as per usual. As the redhead laid in bed after another day of school, work, and late-night reviewing, she was exhausted and just glad that Gilbert was willing to call her.

After hours of talking and a brief silence, she called out his name softly, "Gil."

“Hmm?” He hummed softly.

“Thanks for talking to me tonight. I’m sorry I keep calling and disturbing you. I know you have a life too, you must be busy.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry. There’s nothing to be sorry for. I like calling you and you are a part of my life too, you know.”

“Well, thank you anyways.” She smiled before she unconsciously yawned.

“Are you sleepy?” He asked.

“What? Oh, I guess I am a little bit.”

“You should rest.”

“No… I don’t want this to end just yet. I don’t want you to go.” She said softly, a little embarrassed by how forward her tiredness had made her.

“I don’t have to go…” He suggested. “I can stay on the line with you until you fall asleep.”

“You’d do that?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Aren’t you sleepy?”

He chuckled gently. “No, I’m not sleepy yet. I told you before, I don’t sleep that much. Besides, I still have some school readings to do. I can stay with you until you sleep while I do that.”

“That would be nice. Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Carrots. Go to sleep. I’m right here.”

“Thanks Gil.”

“Don’t mention it.” He smiled to himself, feeling fond of the girl on the other side of the line. He knew he cared for her. He just hadn’t realized how much until that very moment.

He could hear her breathing faintly and they both shared a comfortable silence. He thought that maybe she was falling asleep quickly until she said, “Gil?”

“Yeah? What is it Anne?” He asked her tenderly, but she didn’t say anything. “Say what’s on your mind.”

“...I think we were meant to find each other.” She said really quietly that he almost couldn’t hear her. Fortunately, he did.

“Yeah,” he breathed into his earbud's microphone. “I think so too.”

“Goodnight, Gil.”

“Goodnight, Carrots.” He said before they succumbed into another silence. She didn’t say anything anymore and she kept breathing soundly. After he was sure that he had kept his promise, he finally hung up the phone.

* * *

[Wednesday, 06:39]

_Thank you again for last night gil_

**Stop saying thank you anne**

**It was my pleasure**

**You sounded peaceful**

_I was…_

_Have a good day at school today_

**You too!**

_3 more days_

**3 more days**

* * *

[Thursday, 07:22]

**2 days**

_2 days_

* * *

[Friday, 07:43]

_Tomorrow_

**Tomorrow**

“So,” Tillie said as she came over to sit next to Gilbert for their first period Physics class. He was just putting his phone back in his pocket before she continued saying, “You must be really excited now that you’re going to meet her.”

“I am. Nervous, but excited.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“Well, what if I’m not who she expects me to be? What if I’m not as interesting as I am on the phone?” He smiled a smile that didn’t really quite show joy.

“Oh Gilbert,” Tillie patted his shoulder. “Do you trust me?” The brunette asked earnestly.

“Of course, I do.”

“Then believe me when I say she’ll like you just for you. Whether you’re interesting or not, if she’s as great as you describe her to be, she’s going to appreciate you.”

“You think so?” Gilbert asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I know so. If she’s the one for you, she’d see all the sun, moon, and stars when she sees you.” Tillie smiled. “Besides, if it’s any consolation, you are awesome. At least, we all think you are.”

“Ah, you’re just being nice.”

“I’m not. I’m just being honest.” She smiled again, hoping that Gilbert would be a little more confident now. He smiled back at her, appreciating her small pep talk.

“Thank you, Tillie. Really.”

“Anytime, Gilbert.” She grinned. “Do you want any of us to be there with you tomorrow?” She offered.

“No, I think I have to do this on my own.” Gilbert nodded with a small smile.

“Okay. Let us know if you change your mind, okay?”

“I will. Thank you again, Tillie.” Gilbert patted her shoulder.

* * *

“Tomorrow’s the big day, huh?” Diana asked, smiling at the redhead as they sat together in her car. She had offered to drive Anne to work that day so they could hang out even after school. She’d do her homework in the café while Anne worked. Now that Anne’s shift ended, the brunette was driving Anne home.

“Yeah,” Anne sighed. “I guess so.”

“You don’t sound so happy.” Diana glanced at her best friend, a pang of worry hit her.

“I’m just nervous, that’s all.”

“Don’t be.” Diana smiled. “I’m sure it’ll be okay.” This made Anne sigh and lean her head back on the head rest. “Are you sure you don’t want any of us accompanying you tomorrow?”

“I’m sure. I should be okay.” Anne chuckled.

“Okay… I’ll be at home tomorrow. I can be on standby. If you sense any kind of danger, any kind of red flag, just call me okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, Diana.”

“Of course!” 

“I mean it. Thank you… Not just for that, but also for everything. For driving me to work today and sticking until my shift ended, for putting up with my bullshit, for the years of friendship.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I love you Anne, you’re kind of my soulmate.”

“I love you too.”

“Now come on, don’t get sappy with me. You know I cry easily when I get sentimental.” Diana laughed.

“Alright, alright.” Anne chuckled.

* * *

[Friday, 23:12]

_Have you ever felt so lucky in life?_

**Why do you ask? :)**

**Something good happened today?**

_Not exactly_

_I just have the bestest friends that’s all_

_They’re all so lovely_

**Ah**

**I guess I understand that completely**

_Not only that, I got adopted into a loving family_

_I’m lucky enough to have a job_

_And the wrong number text I got turned out to be from someone genuinely awesome_

**Hahaha**

**I can relate**

_I feel like I’ve been on a lucky streak and I’m scared it’ll end_

_It’s scary_

**It’s a balance**

**The ups and downs are what makes life… life**

_I guess you’re right_

_But it’s still scary_

**If it makes you feel less scared**

**If you’re going through a low, I just want you to know that you have me**

**And I usually don’t make promises I’m not sure I can keep**

**But just this once, I promise I’ll be there**

_You don’t have to be_

_It’s too much. I don’t want to be a dead weight in your life_

_I was just thinking out loud_

_If worse comes to worst just because life decided to balance itself from the awesome high I’ve been on, I’ll manage_

**Well, just if you need me**

**You'd never be a dead weight**

**you're my friend**

_Well, you have me too_

_Just so you know_

_If you’re ever feeling alone or just down_

_I’m here_

**Thank you Anne**

**I appreciate it**

_I appreciate you_

**I appreciate you too**

**I can’t believe we’ll be seeing each other in about 18 hours**

_I know_

_It feels surreal_

_Are you scared?_

**A little bit**

**What about you?**

_Me too_

_Let’s hope the nerves are gone by tomorrow_

**Fingers crossed**

* * *

They didn’t talk more that Friday night, with the excuse that they should be going to sleep, but they didn’t get much rest either. Their nerves were eating them from the inside. Anne found herself tossing and turning on her bed despite how tired she was from the week. Still, she couldn’t find a position on the bed that would lead her to slumber. She ended up just lying and looking up at the blank ceiling of her room, counting non-existent sheep that made her even more awake.

Gilbert didn’t toss and turn but he found himself sitting up on his bed, praying to whatever god, entity, and deity out there in the world for nothing to screw up his first meeting with Anne. He’d been waiting for this, waiting for her, and he couldn’t wait any longer.

By Saturday morning, Gilbert was fidgety and tense. He had planned to go early so that he could go to the florist and buy some flowers for Anne. The young boy was just getting ready, but as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, he couldn’t help but feel anxious.

[Saturday, 16:09]

**MOODY**

**EMERGENCY!!!**

**DO I LOOK LIKE A JERK???**

**OR IS THIS OKAY??**

****

**Bash says I’ve been skittsh all day**

***skittish**

**See????**

**I can’t even type now**

_ Gilbert calm down _

_ You look fine!!! _

_ And you’re right with the jacket _

_ It’s quite cold outside _

**It is kinda cold!**

**I should go soon and buy her flowers**

**I should buy her flowers right??**

_ Yes you should, that’s a good idea _

_ Good luck today!! _

**Thank you moody**

_ Tell us everything later _

**Ahh**

**We’ll see**

* * *

Anne tried to distract herself most of Saturday until it was actually time for her to get ready. She stood in her room, feeling stuck in place. She felt anxious and scared, her fear playing mind games on her and she started to reconsider if meeting Gilbert was a good idea. She knew she couldn’t back out now, so she took deep breaths before changing into a clean pair of clothes.

[Saturday, 16:41]

Anne! 

What are you wearing today??

Hey Di

Hold on

Matthew insisted on taking a picture when I came downstairs

hahaha

Aww matthew :’)

Do they know you're meeting a stranger you met through text?

_No, I just told them I'm meeting a friend_

_Which is not technically a lie_

_They'd be frantic if they knew how I knew Gil_

_Here it is_

Holy moly

_Is that a bad thing?_

No I think you look beautiful

_The sweater’s fine right?_

_It’s chilly today_

It’s fine! 

Good luck today

How are you getting there by the way? Are you driving?

_Thank you_

_No, I think I’ll just walk_

_The cold air's actually quite nice_

Right, okay

Don’t forget to bring the book

_Ah thank you_

_I honestly almost forgot about that_

_I’m so nervous_

Don’t be

Everything will be okay

_Thanks Di_

_I’ll talk to you later okay?_

Yup!

Tell me all about it

_I will_

And remember, I’ll be at home on standby

If you need anything, just give me a call

_I will, don’t worry_

_Thank you_

*kiss emoji*

* * *

[Saturday, 17:19]

**I’m at the florist near the café**

**Do you think this is okay??**

_ Gilbert, it’s going to be fine _

_ That looks really nice, it’s completely okay _

**They’re not too simple right?**

_You’re meeting a girl for the first time not proposing to her _

_ They’re fine! _

**She’s not just a girl, Moody**

_ You’re right _

_ I’m sorry _

_ I know she’s not just a girl to you _

_ But really gilbert, it’s fine_

_ You’re good  _

**Okay..**

**Thanks so much Moody**

_ Yup! _

_ Good luck! _

_ Ruby says good luck too btw _

_ And she said the flowers are pretty  _

_ Go get em! _

* * *

Gilbert came into the Royal café with his copy of _Defending Jacob_ and a bouquet of daisies just a quarter before six. He took a seat in a table for two, a couple of tables away from the big window of the establishment and put both of the objects on the table in front of him. Looking at the atmosphere around him, he felt less nervous and he realized he should never have been anxious. This was right, meeting her was right. So, with a little more confidence than before, Gilbert ordered a hot chocolate and waited for Anne.

Anne walked with her book to the Lyndes’ café unconsciously taking in deep breaths every few seconds. She looked at her watch, it was two minutes before six. Time seemed to move faster when she was terrified and she was definitely scared of how this would go. The closer she got to the establishment, the more it affected her breathing. As she walked up to the café entrance, she saw him through the glass window, the boy with the nice chin with a bouquet of flowers and a thick book on his table. It was a book she had recognized instantly, and she couldn’t help but step back, a surge of panic rose to her brain and she unknowingly took a couple more steps back.

She found out then that Gilbert aka Orchard was the boy with the nice chin. She had seen him before. A stream of thoughts entered the redhead’s brain and she felt her breaths get shorter. She was panicking. She couldn’t do this, so she clutched her book tighter and ran away from the Royal Café.

The young girl didn’t stop until she reached Diana’s neighborhood that was near the café. She knocked frantically on her best friend’s door, knowing full well that the brunette would be home. Seeing that Diana was the one who opened the door, Anne collapsed into her friend’s embrace. She was panting hard, holding Diana tightly.

“Hey, hey,” Diana stroke her back, completely taken by surprise. “You’re okay, you’re okay.” She kept saying this until Anne could calm down. The brunette took Anne to the living room and let her sit on the couch before she quickly texted a ‘SOS! My house now!’ to their other friends. Anne also took her phone out.

[Saturday, 18:21]

_Gilbert. I’m sorry._

“Anne.” Diana said, taking a seat next to the redhead. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Gilbert. I saw him from the window with his book and I couldn’t do it. So, I ran.” She said, closing her eyes. Diana didn’t really understand what Anne had meant, but she didn’t want to ask more just yet. Her friend didn’t seem ready to get into the details. She actually looked like she could break down at any moment.

* * *

Gilbert waited at the café, checking his phone over and over again. It was 6, then it was 6:03, 6:10. He thought that she must’ve been late, so he just waited not wanting worry to get to him. He kept repeating to himself that she would be there. At 6:21, his phone lit up and for the first time, his heart dropped reading a message from his Carrots. Never once had her messages ever made him feel this way. This was worse than when she said she would not respond to his texts that time she slipped.

[Saturday, 18:21]

_Gilbert. I’m sorry._

At first, Gilbert tried to sweep away that bad thought and convinced himself that maybe this was just an apology for being late, so he waited, but the longer he waited, the harder it was to believe she was coming. He wanted to reply with something, but he kept deleting his texts before he could send anything out. Blindsided, he sat in his chair for a while longer. Again, he hoped for the best, that maybe she would change her mind. But that thought seemed too good to be true. Disappointed and confused, he thought about why she would do this. He contemplated if he had done anything wrong and when it finally dawned on him that she really wasn’t coming, he decided to leave. And no, he wasn’t going to reply to her. He didn’t even know what to say anymore.

When Gilbert went out of the café, the bell of the door he had just opened made a clinking sound. He took a deep breath of the chilly air and made his way back to his car, his book, and the bouquet he had been eager to give to Anne still in his hand.

He thought about Anne and how much of a let-down that day has been until a man crossed his path. Gilbert knew him, he was his teacher from last year’s Chemistry class.

“Mr. Forester,” Gilbert said.

“Gilbert Blythe, is that you?”

“Yes sir.” Gilbert said. He saw the man’s hands were full of paper bags from a grocery store near the Lynde’s Royal café. “Can I help you with the bags?” Gilbert offered.

“Yes, please, if you want to.” The old man said. The curly-haired boy immediately took one of the bags from Mr. Forester and walked him to his car. He put the bag of oranges into the older man’s backseat before seeing him get into the driver’s seat.

“You didn’t need to do that, Gilbert. Thank you very much.” Mr. Forester said.

“I wanted to, sir. It’s no problem.” Gilbert offered a small smile. He could see his former teacher’s eyes gazing at the bouquet he was holding, and he thought that maybe the flowers deserved a nice home. “Would you like to have this, sir?” He asked, causing the older man’s eyes to widen. “It should be given to someone who wants them.” Gilbert smiled again as he handed the bouquet.

Mr. Forester took the bouquet gently. With a smile, he said, “Daisies. They’re beautiful, thank you.”

“My pleasure.” The younger man said, his eyes solemn.

“Are you alright, Gilbert?”

“Uhm. Yeah…” Gilbert nodded, obviously lying. “I’m alright, Mr. Forester. Have a good evening.” Gilbert said, backing away.

“Have a good evening Gilbert. Thank you again.” Mr. Forester smiled and Gilbert went on his way.

_‘Have a good evening… that’s not happening.’_ Gilbert thought to himself. Even after meeting the lovely Mr. Forester and giving the flowers to someone who’d appreciate them, he still felt like shit.

* * *

Back at Diana’s place, it took a while for some of the gang to show up. Jane was the first to come by, followed soon by Roy and Jerry who lived further away. Josie was at her cousin’s wedding and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. Cole was at his grandma’s birthday party and couldn’t escape even though he wanted to.

Diana, Jane, Jerry, and Roy huddled near Anne, hoping that she would finally open up about what happened.

“Anne, can you tell us what’s wrong?” Jane asked, making Anne look up at the four of them. They could tell she was embarrassed by her actions and what she was feeling.

“I uhm, I ran away. I saw him and I was scared, so I ran.” Anne shook her head, looking down again.

“Why did you run?” Diana held Anne’s knee. “What made you so scared?”

“I got scared because when I saw him, I realized that he exceeded all my expectations of him. Not only did I know his kindness through text, he was also beautiful. He caught my eye the first time I saw him. And the fact that he’s genuinely a wonderful human being, it scared the crap out of me.” Anne said, embarrassed.

“Isn’t that good though? The person who caught your eye and the person you've been getting to know is one and the same." Jerry stated. “He’s the one you’ve been looking for."

“No, you don’t get it.” The redhead continued. “He’s the definition of perfection, Jerry. And I’m far from that. When it dawned on me who he was, I couldn’t help but imagine how disappointing I’d be to him.” She said, earning concerned looks from her friends. “I mean, look at me. I’m gangly and I’m strange in both demeanour and physique. I talk too much and I fantasize like a madman. He’s this wonderful, smart, kind, amazing human being. I just- I don’t feel that I’m good enough as a person. I would only let him down.” She said, frustrated with herself. She didn’t know that this made her friends angry.

Roy was the first one to express his disappointment. “Anne!” He said. “Where the hell is this coming from? Why can’t you see that you are extraordinary?!” He raised his voice, his eyes saddened. “You are not, not good enough. We all see it, why can’t you?”

“You were the one who helped me out of a toxic relationship.” Diana said.

“Back in first grade, you were the one who helped me catch up on reading.” Jerry added.

“You stood up for me when no one believed what Callan did to me.” Jane said. “You are amazing, Anne. Don't let your insecurities stop you from seeing the truth of how great you are.”

“You give and you give. We all see how amazing you are. I’m sure he’ll see it too. And you know what, you say you’re gangly and strange looking, well I think you are damn beautiful. If he thinks otherwise, then fuck him.” Roy said, kneeling in front of Anne.

“We’ll give him a piece of our minds if he doesn’t respect you.” Jerry smiled, also kneeling.

“Yeah, between the four of us plus Josie and Cole, I’m sure we can screw him up.” Jane said, making Anne smile.

“Thank you,” the redhead said.

“I’m all for this.” Diana said with a grin. “But you know Anne, we talk about him like this before we’ve even given him a chance to actually show you how he’d react.” Diana said. “It’s a bit unfair, don’t you think?”

“I guess so.” The redhead said.

“We should give him a chance.” Diana continued.

“He might still be there.” Roy said. “He might not have given up, hoping you’d change your mind. We could go back, give it another shot.”

“Let’s go, we’re not missing this.” Jane said, already standing up. “We’re not missing this opportunity. We should drive, it’ll be faster. ”

“And since this time we’re coming with you, you don’t have to be scared anymore.” Jerry said with a smile, offering Anne both his hands so she could take it as she stood up.

The five of them walked together to their cars. Diana and Anne joined Jane who had the biggest space and they all drove to the Royal café that was really nearby.

When Anne walked back into the cozy establishment, she could see that Gilbert was no longer there. She had missed him by just a few moments. Standing there in the dim cafe, no 'Orchard' in sight, she realized that she had lost her chance. 

* * *

Back at home, Gilbert hung his jacket on the coat hanger and walked quickly towards the stairs. He didn’t know that Bash was knitting in the living room, waiting for him. 

“Hey Blythe.” Bash called lightheartedly. “How was it? How did it go?” The older man asked, excited for his younger brother.

Gilbert could see the light in his brother’s eyes. He felt bad that he had to be the one who gave the bad news. Softly, Gilbert said, “Uhm, she uh, she stood me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the horrible violence I've seen this week made me not want to write, but I tried my best and I just hope you like it. 
> 
> More importantly, please please please check this out, help out if you can, use your voice.
> 
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#


	14. Looking Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important ends notes, please give it a read :)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, I hope you like it.

**Gilbert**

After the whole meeting fiasco, Bash sat Gilbert down and asked him to explain what had happened. The young boy told him everything, how he waited and how she never came. He wanted to cry, a choked-up feeling stayed in his throat, but no tears ever came out and he didn’t really know why either.

He didn’t reach out to Anne. He had wanted to a couple of times, but everything he wanted to say couldn’t explain what he was truly feeling. It made him feel that it would be better to just let her go.

A few days after that damned Saturday, Gilbert received a message from an @JBaynard19. He opened it, not knowing who it was but he stopped reading after the stranger wrote ‘ _I’m a friend of Anne’s’._ A couple more days after that an @roygardner also messaged him and just a few hours after him, an @diana_barry messaged him too. He opted not to open them and thought that he really should make his account private.

Many times, Gilbert also contemplated on deleting or blocking Anne’s number, but he could never do it. The red ‘delete’ button never seemed so appealing once he sees it. In the end he’d just succumb into an endless cycle of wanting to delete her number, not doing it, and covering his face in frustration.

Sometimes, he’d find himself reading their old texts and wondered where it all went wrong. Had there been signs of them not working out before that Saturday or was it really that Saturday that blew things up? A month in since that awful day and he still hasn’t fully figured it out yet. Looking back, Gilbert thought his relationship with Anne was a dream come true. He connected with her in a way he’s never connected with anyone before. He looked at all the promises they made and figured what a shame it was that they never kept those promises.

He used to think of Anne like a ray of sunshine. Bright, warm, and life-giving. He didn’t want what had happened to change that. After all, she made him happier than he’s ever been. But sometimes, he couldn’t help but feel like shit every time she crossed his mind. He wondered why he just couldn’t forget her. Then again, you don’t really forget the person who turned your life upside down.

* * *

**Anne**

It was the guilt that got her. She knew from the moment she ran that she was doing something wrong, but at the same time, showing up in front of Gilbert while she panicked might not have been the best idea either. In the end she just didn’t know what to do and how she could make it up to him.

Even after a month, she still didn’t have the guts to text or call Gilbert. She was afraid of what he would say. He never replied to her text, so at first, she figured that he needed space away from her. But now that quite some time has passed, she realized that he no longer needed space, he probably just wanted her out of his life. Anne understood why and she didn’t blame him. After all, she was the one who had broken their promises first; their promise to meet, their promise to be there for each other. She had violated all of them.

Looking back, she thanked the universe for sending Gilbert Blythe into her life. She really did mean it when she said that she thought they were meant to find each other. There was something missing in her life and many things as well as people have tried to fill it. Pretty flowers in the park, beautiful heart-tugging music, and kind bus drivers were all wonderful, but none of them managed to make her feel as much as a random stranger who sent a text to the wrong number did. She just wondered why she had let her insecurities take over and ruin the magnificence of her relationship with Gilbert. Brilliant, wonderful Gilbert.

* * *

**Gilbert**

Gilbert found himself dragged to the cinema by Tillie and Charlie that Friday evening after school. He hasn’t been going out much and both his friends thought it was time for him to dive back in. As they waited for their movie to play, Gilbert sat eating his caramel popcorn. He knew he wasn’t supposed to eat them before the movie started, but he had no self-restraint when it came to popcorn. He’ll just have to suffer with nothing or buy another one if he finishes the whole box.

Tillie came by after her getting her own snack. The girl was not one for being shy, so she just straight up asked, “So, you still haven’t talked to her?”

“If you meant Anne, then no. I haven’t,” Gilbert said.

“Good, she doesn’t deserve you for what she did to you.” Tillie replied. Her words made Gilbert wince a little.

“Yeah, no, it’s not that. If you knew her, you’d know she’s a great person. I just don’t know what happened. I’m honestly still confused and a little vexed, but hell, what can I do now? It’s over, might as well just forget about her.”

“Oh?” Charlie asked. “And how’s that working out for you?”

“Well, it’s not easy. I keep wondering why she did it. She could’ve just told me she didn’t want to meet. Until now, she still hasn’t explained what happened.” Gilbert said. “Did you know her friends reached out to me? Just a couple of days after that Saturday.”

“They did?” Tillie asked, surprised.

"Yeah. The sent me direct messages."

“Can we read what they said? If you don’t mind of course.” Charlie asked, curious as to what Anne’s friends might’ve said.

“Sure, I don’t mind. Go ahead.” Gilbert picked up his phone and gave it to Charlie who shared the screen with Tillie. They read the messages with intrigue and found themselves surprised by what Anne's friends wrote.

“I’m surprised you still haven’t reached out to her if you’ve read this.” Charlie said, still looking at the messages from Roy, Jerry, and Diana.

“Yeah…” Tillie agreed softly.

“I didn’t.” Gilbert said.

“Didn't what?” Charlie asked, looking up.

“I didn’t read it.” The hazel-eyed boy said again.

“Oh.” Charlie said.

“There’s still time before the movie starts. I think you should read it.” Tillie said. “We’re here Gilbert. You don’t have to handle this alone. But what they’re saying might actually give you a little bit of insight.”

Gilbert took his phone back from Charlie. He was unsure, but he figured that if his friends were urging him to read them, there must’ve been something important.

* * *

**_@JBaynard19_ **

_Hi there. My name is Jerry and I’m a friend of Anne’s. I hope you don’t mind me messaging you like this, but I feel like I should. I wanted to say sorry for what happened on Saturday. I know it’s not really my place to say, but if she hurt you in any way, I’m sorry. She doesn’t know that I’m doing this, but I do think that you have to know what happened. Anne’s usually not like that. She doesn’t just leave people hanging. She’s a kind person, although she can be insecure at times. I hope you can forgive her someday if you’re incredibly pissed off. I know she really likes you._

**_@roygardner_ **

_Hello Gilbert, I’m Roy. I’m sorry to bother you like this but I’m a friend of Anne’s. Please don’t be alarmed, I just think I should explain a little bit what happened that Saturday. I’m doing this behind her back so please don’t tell on me if you do decide to talk to her. I’m afraid she might actually get angry if she knew I was meddling in._

_Anyways, what I was trying to say was, I think that day was a breaking point for her. I’ve never seen her so insecure before and quite frankly, it might’ve been better that you two didn’t meet that day. Of course it was wrong of her not to tell you before how she had felt, but I don’t think Anne herself understood the extent of her emotions. I apologize if she had hurt you in any way. It seems to me she cares for you very much, she just had a hard time showing it. I know she feels terrible for what she did to you too. I just hope you two might find a way to reconnect again._

**_@diana_barry_ **

_Hello Gilbert, my name is Diana Barry. Please don’t be vexed, but I am Anne’s friend. I think I just want to apologize for what Anne did that day. Lately, she’s had a hard time showing you how she feels, but I know she feels guilty and miserable for what she did to you. I hope you don’t think she’s okay with how she treated you. I know that she really isn’t._

_I’d like to let you know that Anne didn’t tell me to do this. In fact, she might actually be pissed if she knew I messaged you like this. She thinks you need space from her. But the thing is, I know she wants to talk to you again, she just isn’t sure how. So here I am, trying to explain a little bit about her._

_Anne’s always been self-doubting. It’s something she’s been trying to overcome but when that self-doubt hits her, it hits her hard. So I hope you understand that it wasn’t her intention to leave you alone in that café. I also hope that you might forgive her someday. I know how much you mean to her and I assume she means something to you too if you kept talking to her in the first place. Again, I’m sorry for Saturday. The outcome was something none of us wanted nor expected, but it’s not something we can’t fix._

_I’ll try my best to convince Anne to suck it up and talk to you again. But for now, I hope you’re doing well. And thank you. For being a good friend to Anne. I’ve never seen her so happy before she started talking to you._

* * *

“I know it’s not exactly the answer you wanted, and you must understand that I’m **always** on your side, but I also think that maybe you should talk to her again.” Charlie said. “To Anne, I mean. She’s not a mind reader, Gilbert. She doesn’t know you want an explanation. Her friend told you herself, she thought you needed space from her.” He continued, saying this really gently.

“Do you really think I should talk to her again? Wouldn’t it be better to just let it go? It’s been a month after all.” Gilbert said softly.

“I really do Gilbert.” Charlie said.

“If you want to, you should. But if you don’t want to, you don’t have to do it.” Tillie added.

“Yeah, whatever you choose is fine Gilbert. We’ll support whatever it is you end up deciding. I just think you need closure.” Charlie said as Tillie nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Anne**

“This was easier than I thought it would be,” Diana said as she finished the last question of a severely numerous math homework.

“You’re right. Maybe that’s why Miss Martinez gave us so many questions.” Anne replied, shutting her book.

“I told my parents I’d be home later than this. Since we finished earlier than any of us would’ve expected, we could hang out for a while.”

“I’d love that. Do you want to stay for dinner too?”

“Sure.” Diana smiled, making her way to sit on Anne’s bed. “What’s on your mind? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Anne replied, still sitting on her chair. “I still feel ashamed for what I did to Gilbert, but besides that, I’m fine.”

“He’s still on your mind then?” Diana asked, her tone soft and her eyes blazing with empathy.

“Yeah,” the redhead sighed. “I don’t blame him for not talking to me. I feel so awful for what I did to him. But I do miss him, Diana.” She nodded. "A lot."

“That’s to be expected. He was your friend.”

“He was more than that." Anne corrected. "I wonder if there’s a part of him that would want to talk to me again.”

“Don’t do that. You’re torturing yourself thinking about it.”

“I deserve it.” She said as if she’s thought about how much she deserved torturing herself this whole time. “I was afraid of losing him if he knew who I was, and now I’ve really lost him for good.”

“Anne…” Diana called out, getting up from the redhead’s bed and walking over to kneel in front of her.

“I’m so foolish, Di. I miss him so much.” Anne’s eyes started to blur, and she put her elbows on her knees, her hands covering her face.

“It’s going to be okay, Anne.” Diana said, embracing her friend.

On Monday evening, Anne found herself finishing up the meeting with the rest of the _Avonlea High Gazette_ members. She and Miss Stacy was the last to leave the room. After saying goodbye to her favorite mentor, she wondered how she could get home that day. She didn’t drive to school earlier and both Matthew and Marilla were preoccupied with their work. She usually goes home with Diana, but the brunette wasn’t at school that day. She had caught the flu from Minnie-May just that Sunday night after going home from Anne’s place.

It was windy, dark, and cloudy, Anne thought a storm might actually come. ‘ _Funny,’_ she thought. ‘ _The weather’s just like what’s going on in my head lately.’_ She considered walking all the way home, but she didn’t want to risk it with how the sky was looking. She wasn’t going to steal a car, so she settled for the bus. She did have to walk to the bus stop just outside the school complex though. She better hurried. As she made her way outside the school entrance, she saw a lone car in the parking lot and a tall figure standing next to it. The figure, who at first was facing the school, started walking towards her and she could feel her breath hitch. She’d know that figure anywhere.

* * *

**Gilbert**

After reading the messages from Anne’s friends, Gilbert decided that maybe now was the time to go to her. That Monday evening after school, he drove to Avonlea High with every intention to face the redhead that has been eating him alive. He saw that it was windy and dark. He even saw some lightning on his drive. It was a gloomy day and he found it ironic how that kind of reflected how he’s been feeling on the inside.

He pulled up at Avonlea High’s parking lot and went out of the car, waiting, hoping she’d come out soon. It was really chilly, that it made the tip of his nose a shade of red, but he didn’t feel it. His adrenaline was rushing, and he could hear his own heartbeat as it got faster and faster. He was not backing out now. The young boy thought about what he wanted to say but it all immediately went away when he saw her. A girl with red hair. He didn’t know what Anne looked like, but he was sure it was her.

Gilbert started walking towards her. She did the same.

It never registered to him that the beautiful girl he saw in the food stand back at the game could be Anne. It surprised him how fate had a funny way of messing with him. He’d seen her before. If he’d just talk to her that day when Moody told him to, maybe things would’ve been different. But he didn’t and here’s where he found himself.

When they finally met in the middle, she was the first to say something. “Gilbert?” She asked softly, her eyes glossy.

The young boy looked at her wholeheartedly. He didn’t hesitate and he just said the first thing that popped up in his head. “Why did you do it?” He asked. “Why did you stand me up that day?”

Anne’s mouth opened a little bit, she wasn’t sure what to say. 

He continued expressing his frustration, “I’m sorry if I’m too forward after a whole month of not speaking with you, but you and I both know that I’m not here to exchange pleasantries.” He took a deep breath. “So why, Anne?”

“I’m sorry Gil.” She blurted out as she looked away from him. “I’m really sorry for what happened that Saturday. I just- I ran away when I saw you through the windowpane, with a copy of _Defending Jacob_ and flowers on the table because it all felt too real and too good to be true. I couldn’t do it.” She shook her head and Gilbert watched her with melancholy in his eyes. “I thought you were too good for me.” She continued, exasperated. “Seeing you for real, I realized that not only are you the best person I know, you’re also the first one to have enchanted me. Gil, you’re the ‘nice chin’ guy I told you about. I got embarrassed.” She said, blushing as she thought about how ridiculous this all was. “And after that, a realization hit me like a tidal wave. I realized that I have been falling in love with you all this time without even knowing how deep I’ve fallen. You, the person who understood me more than most, the person who makes haikus about carrots, the one who tucks in his niece at night. The person who knows my thoughts and challenges me in the best way possible. I could describe you in a million positive ways, but if I did that, I think we’d be dead by the time I finish.” She sighed. He didn’t disturb her, he asked for an explanation and she was giving him one. “You, smart, brilliant, generous ‘Orchard’ I met through text. I just don't think I'm good enough. I didn’t want to disappoint you, so I ran.” She shook her head.

“Anne,” he stepped closer.

“I came back, you know.”

“What?” He asked, shocked.

“I came back to the café, but you were already gone.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I should’ve waited longer.”

“Don’t be sorry. You probably waited long enough.” She said before she put her hands on her cheeks. Even in the frostiness of the wind, her cheeks still felt so warm from how embarrassed she was. She put her hands back down.

“Anne,” Gilbert called again, but she didn’t say anything. She just looked at him. He was too close to her, too close to let her think straight. She didn't think they could be any closer, but then he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. She was surprised by his actions, but as he held her even tighter, she could feel how much emotion he was pouring into this embrace. It was as if he was telling her all at once that it was okay, that he accepted her apology, that he understood her, and that he was sorry too. Anne couldn’t help but finally hug back, closing her eyes, nuzzling her face on his shoulders.

When he let go, he said, “You’re a dolt, you know that?”

“Hey!” Anne said, offended. “I bared my heart and soul to you and you’re calling me a dolt?”

“No, uh uh,” he shook his head. “I think it’s my turn to say something. I think you’re completely silly for thinking you aren’t good enough.” He caressed her face and looked into her eyes. “No one’s good enough for anyone. We’re human, we’re not perfect. In fact, we’re quite shit, aren’t we?” He asked, making her chuckle. “I’m not good enough for you, either. But if you meant what you said earlier, and you love me back, then we’ll get through it. Okay? Imperfections and all.” His gaze stayed on hers. She saw then how much fondness there was in the way he looked at her.

“Yeah.” She nodded. She got on her tiptoes before they pressed their lips together. All the cold they’d felt due to the weather subsided as they continued their gentle kiss. It wasn’t one with fireworks and sparks, but it did feel right. It felt like coming home. ‘ _Yes’,_ they both thought. _‘This is it. You’re the one I’ve been looking for.’_

Small raindrops fell on their cheeks and the two lovers realized that it had started to rain. The wind had gotten stronger as well. With the offer of a ride home, they made their way to Gilbert’s car.

Gilbert had given Anne Dellie’s blanket from the backseat so that she could warm herself up. The tip of her ears and nose were so red, he was worried she would get sick, but she assured him that she was fine. They didn’t immediately drive away, opting to talk just a little bit longer.

“Thank you,” she said. Her eyes were looking at him in awe.

“Anytime, Carrots.” He replied with a smirk.

“If I may ask.” She started. “How did you know where to find me today?”

“I think you’re forgetting how often we used to talk.” Gilbert chuckled. “I know that you have newspaper meetings on Mondays and you only reply after 5.30. So I assumed you’d finish by then.”

“Ah, I shouldn’t be surprised by how quick you are. You really are the smartest kid in your year, aren’t you?”

“It’s just deduction, Anne.” He said, flustered. They looked at each other for a little before he asked, “Anne. Was It my fault? Did I do anything to make you feel the way you did?”

“No, not at all.” Anne shook her head. “It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t do anything. Please don’t think otherwise.” She said, not wanting Gilbert to feel responsible for something he didn’t do. “I just had problems that I hadn’t figured out yet. I wasn’t happy with myself. Not sure why, maybe it was because of the foster system that always made me feel lesser than or maybe it was my own vanity. But my friends have been helping me through it. I’m feeling better, Gil."

“I’m really glad to hear you’re feeling better. And I hope I can help you now too. In any way,” he said as he took her hand in his.

“Thank you, it means a lot to me.” She smiled at him. “Again, please don’t ever think you did anything to have caused that, okay?”

“Okay,” he nodded.

“You know, for two people whose relationship was mostly based on conversation, we really need to fix our conversation skills, don’t we? To prevent any misunderstandings in the future.” She said, making him chuckle. 

“Yeah, well, there’s always room to improve.” He smiled, her hand still in his.

He looked at her, really looked at her, and as she closed her eyes, sheltering herself with Dellie’s blanket, her small hands channeling her own warmth to him, he realized how much he cared for her. He wished he realized it sooner. Maybe he’s been in love with her for longer than he expected himself to be.

“Just so you know,” he said. “I saw you at the game. I didn’t know it was you, but I did see you. You were ordering food with your friend. A ton of food, actually. I found it intriguing.”

“Ah,” the redhead grinned. “We did order a lot of food that day.”

“It was your hair… The thing that caught my eye in that sea of people. It was in a high ponytail and all I could think of was what a beautiful red it was. It made me wonder if ‘Carrots’ had the same hair color.” He smiled. “But of course, you are ‘Carrots.’”

“The one and only.”

“Moody told me to talk to you, but I was too shy to approach a pretty girl. Imagine how different the outcome would’ve been if I just went to you that day.” He said and she laughed in respond.

“I assume, it’d be very different.”

“Yeah.”

“Gil… You thought I was pretty?” She asked, looking a bit doubtful.

“No.” He said. “I thought you were beautiful.” He smiled gently. There was a brief silence before he continued saying, “It’s really nice to meet you, Anne. Really meet you. I'm so glad I found you.” He shook his head in disbelief of how this was real life.

“It’s nice to finally meet you too, Gil. Thank you for looking for me today. And for texting the wrong number too, I guess.” She said, making him smile. They moved closer to each other and shared another kiss, the sound of the rain’s _pitter patter_ against the car windows adding peacefulness into the loving atmosphere.

* * *

**_"I bless the day I found you, I want to stay around you._ **

**_Now and forever, let it be me."_ **

**_\- Let It Be Me [The Everly Brothers]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I really hope you like this chapter. I'm a shitty writer and I feel I can't do justice to how beautiful this could be, but I did try my best to deliver what was in my head into written words. I do sincerely wish you enjoyed it anyways. 
> 
> More importantly though, PLEASE FORGIVE ME me for doing this, but I feel I should share this with you. DO NOT FEEL FORCED TO DO ANY OF THIS, I'm just trying to share in case some of you would like to know more.
> 
> 1\. If you'd like to help out donating for black lives matter movements without money from your own pocket, please stream these videos. The ad revenues will be given to support blm movements and organizations. Don't skip any of the ads and don't use an adblocker. It's a good way to help, even if it's just a little. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NokTSpMH44A
> 
> 2\. As you know, discrimination and systemic racism aren't only happening in the US. This one involves the the people of Papua that have faced the same. I know some of it is in Bahasa Indonesia, but if you could just sign the petitions or donate, it would really help. 
> 
> https://weneedtotalkaboutpapua.carrd.co/
> 
> 3\. Last but DEFINITELY NOT LEAST, I know some of you may have heard about the young boy in Brazil. Here's a petition for you to sign if you want to. 
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/prefeitura-do-rio-de-janeiro-justice-for-jo%C4%81o-pedro?recruiter=741861424&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=5f679390-5e69-11e7-8fc9-b7f6e159df7d
> 
> Again, please don't feel forced to do anything. I just think that I should share this to anyone who would want to take part. And I know there's so many problems out there in the world. It's not just these three above. So if you have any other causes you'd like to share, please do so in the comments. Let's try our best and do what we can.


	15. Epilogue: Our Future Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long end notes, please give it a read though :))
> 
> Last chapter for this story, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**_"I love you, my responsibility has found a place."_ **

**_\- Piazza, New York Catcher [Belle & Sebastian]_ **

* * *

Of course, just love wasn’t enough for a successful relationship. Anne and Gilbert have had ups and downs, but at the same time, Gilbert wasn’t wrong either. They did make it through, imperfections and all.

After finally meeting in person that gloomy Monday evening, they started seeing each other more and more frequently. Anne met Gilbert’s family, and she was surprised to find that she's already met Bash and Mary before. She grew to love them like her own siblings and soon after, the Lacroix couple also seemed to take her as their own family member as well. Young Delphine completely fell in love with the nymph-like Anne and has deemed the redhead her favorite to Gilbert’s discontent.

When Gilbert met Matthew and Marilla for the first time, they also quickly fell in love with the young boy. His quick charm and the way he respected and cared for Anne won them over in less than an hour. They loved Gilbert so much that they decided to invite him for weekly Saturday night dinners in their household (as long as he wanted to of course, and he really did want to).

One by one, they started meeting each other’s friends too. First was Diana, then Charlie, and then Ka’Kwet (who at first was confused as to how they knew each other after Gilbert visited the redhead at work, but then laughed so much when Anne told her the full story). Moody and Ruby were over the moon and wanted a double date, Tillie was proud, Jerry and Roy fist-bumped over this success. Jane, Josie, and Cole cheered for the new couple, and Winnie, although still a bit protective, was incredibly happy the two idiots finally met.

Years and years go by. They shared loving smiles, they laughed, they cried, they fought, even went long distance for college, but in the end, they always managed to come back to each other again. They've given their hearts to each other completely, that home and heaven became the other person. It was inconceivable to both Anne and Gilbert, how one simple mistake has led to a future together, and it was a wonderful one too.

18 years after their first text message about fish oil soap, the two partners have built a career, a home, and a family together. Now, they were in a small room in the corner of their house, kneeling on either side of the bed of their young one. 6-year-old Jem was being tucked into bed by his loving parents after they've just finished reading him a story about friendship. Both Anne and Gilbert were just standing up when Jem called out, “Mom, Dad?”

Anne sat down on the edge of the bed while Gilbert walked over to be closer to her. “What is it, sweetheart?” She asked, her husband stood next to her, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Can you tell me another story, please?” He pleaded.

“Well, what do you want to hear about?” Gilbert smiled.

“Uhm,” little Jem wondered. “How did you and mom meet?” He asked, a small smile appeared on his rosy face. Gilbert and Anne looked at each other and grinned.

“Well, it’s a long story.” Anne said, still looking at Gilbert who decided to sit down too. “Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“Yes.” Jem eagerly replied.

Gilbert smirked and with a reassuring nod from Anne, he started telling their tale. “It all started with a wrong number…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE ARE! I sincerely hoped you liked this story in its entirety. I apologize if it's just shitty, but I did enjoy writing this, so if i could make you happier in some way, I'd be really glad. Thank you for the kudos and the comments, I really appreciate it. For all the mistakes I made in writing Stranger Danger (grammar, typos, etc), I wished it didn't throw you off that much, I'm sorry about that. Again, thank you thank you thank you for sticking until the end. Sending best wishes to you all! 
> 
> HUGE SHOUTOUT to "Text Talk" by merlywhirls here on Ao3. Reading that story inspired me to do this one. It's absolutely fantastic, so please give it a read. 
> 
> I'm also going to post these links again in case you want to help out or spread the blm movements, not just in the US, but in other places as well. 
> 
> Info on BLM:  
> https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#
> 
> Youtube vids to help donate money (don't skip ads, don't use adblocker). There's a lot more, these are just some:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NokTSpMH44A  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6Xe8N0FNTs
> 
> Papua, Indonesia:  
> https://weneedtotalkaboutpapua.carrd.co/
> 
> Brazil:  
> https://www.change.org/p/prefeitura-do-rio-de-janeiro-justice-for-jo%C4%81o-pedro?recruiter=741861424&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi&utm_term=psf_combo_share_abi&recruited_by_id=5f679390-5e69-11e7-8fc9-b7f6e159df7d


End file.
